Rather Be
by fairylightinthenight
Summary: After her breakup from Ron, Hermione vanished for three years. Now she is back with a surprise for Ron and a free heart.
1. Prologue

After nearly three years away from England she was back. Hermione Granger crossed the secret passage to Diagon Alley in a hurry and tried not to attract any attention to herself and the small child in her arms. Rose Weasley was fortunately a quiet little girl. That helped Hermione's mission of being inconspicuous. They made it into the necessary shops, bought everything needed for the potions and quickly made their way back to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Granger?" The voice made her stop dead in the middle of the road. Internally Hermione cursed. Maybe she could try to walk away and pretend she didn't hear him. Pretend she wasn't Hermione Granger with a red-haired child, that screamed Weasley.

"Hermione..." Carefully she turned. Fred Weasley starred at her, then at the small girl. Rose blinked at the strange man with her large blue eyes, but stayed quiet. It was obvious to what conclusion his racing thoughts came. A groan escaped her. She could never explain this mess without causing an uproar in the Weasley family. If her roommate wouldn't be out cold with a nasty fever, this wouldn't have happened.

"You have a child. Is that why you didn't come back after Ron and you broke up?" Fred's voice and facial expression told her everything she needed to know. He was angry. "You withheld his child?"

"Fred, I know the phrase _It's not what it looks like_ is a little bit cliché, but in that case it is absolutely true. And now I have to go" Without giving Fred the chance to say or do anything, she turned on her heel and apparated away.

Hermione and her roommate shared a wonderful flat in Muggle London, with an extra room for Rose, a large living area and open kitchen. They both worked as healers and could afford it, plus here no one would suspect them to be.

Hermione quietly sat Rose down to play and started brewing the fever potion and cooking dinner.

That was bad, very bad. She had known it was dangerous to take Rose with her. But with her roommate sick, there was no other person to watch the little child.

The last years they had lived in Australia, not far away from Hermione's parents. Her parents loved Rose like crazy and were the best babysitters in the world. It hadn't been Hermione's choice to leave and come back, but St. Mungo's had offered Hermione and her roommate such lucrative positions, that her roommate couldn't say no. And Hermione couldn't let her go alone. They had talked about telling Ron about his daughter. Both knew that it would be necessary at one point. But they had hoped that they would have a little more time beforehand.

Now it was only a matter of time till Harry and Ginny would send owls, would try to find her. Probably in tow with an angry Ron and, worst case, Mrs Weasley, demanding to see the little girl. It was a mess.

"Hey, you're back early." Hermione's pretty, blonde roommate made her way from her room to the kitchen. On her way she kissed Rose, but the girl was immersed in her picture books. They often joked about this obvious Hermionesque character trait.

"We have a problem." Hermione handed the Blonde the fever potion and a tea. "I met Fred. He saw Rose and came to the brilliant and obvious conclusion that she must be Ron's and my daughter."

"Dammit!"

"Lavender, language!" But Lavender Brown didn't care about manners at this moment. She fixated her gaze at the girl in the living room. The spitting image of Ron with her hair and the freckles. Hermione and Lavender had raised the girl together, and they both weren't ready to let the Weasleys into their life. Cause let's be honest. When Fred knew, he would tell Ron and with him would come the rest of the loud family. They would ask questions and would be without a doubt angry.

"How are you feeling?" Hermione eyed Lavender worried.

"Better, thanks for the potion."

"Well, at least we know it can only be the flue," joked Hermione and busied herself with the dinner preparations.

"Oh, now that you say it", Lavender replied smirking, "there might be a possibility."

"Don't even joke about it, Brown. I'm not ready for another child." Hermione playfully swinged the wooden cooking spoon at Lavender.

"But you're doing such a great job with Rosie. Why not have another one." Lavender grinned madly.

Hermione was ready to give a smart reply, but suddenly a big owl scratched at the kitchen window. Curious Lavender opened and took the letter, but the owl stayed. Obviously she had the order to wait for an answer.

"It's from Harry. Seems like our time is up."


	2. Chapter 1 - Rather Be Honest

Fred Weasley was confused. Nearly three years ago Hermione Granger had broken up with his little brother and had left England in the middle of the night. She had left her friends and everyone she knew without a word. Just a note to Harry, that she needed time and was searching for her parents. She had left with the promise to come back as soon as possible. And that was that. She never came back. Never answered any owls and did everything she could to make it impossible to find her. For months Ron, Harry and Ginny had been heartbroken. Had waited for an answer that never came. Had searched for someone, who didn't want to be found. And now she was back. With a little girl, that was so obviously Ron's, that it almost hurt.

But the reason why Fred was confused, was that he never thought of Hermione Granger as a coward. All the years he knew the little bookworm, she was a feisty fighter. Always strong in her opinion and never one to back out. Granger had never backed out of a fight with Fred and George over their products. Bloody hell, she had organised an underground resistance against Umbridge, fought countless battles at Harrys side and helped him defeat Voldemort. She wasn't a coward. And never ever did she back out of a fight with Ron. She always put him straight. Fred never understood why she ran away and never came back without a word. And it didn't make sense that she hid a pregnancy and never told Ron. No matter how ugly or painful the breakup might have been, Hermione always was an honest person. She would have told Ron if she was pregnant, right?

Fred's mind was racing and with a loud and angry _Crack_ he apparated to Grimmauld Place.

Since the breakup Ron lived with Harry at the old family home of House Black. In the last years Harry had worked hard to make the dark and spooky house liveable, so that Ginny and he could live there after the wedding. Three months ago, at the Christmas party at the Burrow, Harry had proposed to Ginny and the wedding of the century was scheduled in a bit over a month in May. So, Fred wasn't surprised that Ginny and Harry were sitting together at the kitchen table, knee-deep in wedding preparations. There were catalogues all over the table, flower samples everywhere and Kreacher was cooking a testing menu. Truly a nightmare for Fred Weasley, convinced bachelor.

"Is Ron here?"

"No, he is at work, but he should be back soon." Ginny eyed Fred curious. Her older brother seemed upset.

"Good, I need to talk to you two before he comes back." Fred sat down at the kitchen table, shoved some of the pink wedding catalogues aside. "I met Hermione at Diagon Alley. Seems like she is back." Ginny blinked blankly, while Harry looked like he just won the lottery.

"That's not all. She was not alone. She had a child with her. A little girl with red hair. I'm pretty sure it was Ron's. She ran away, when I tried to talk to her." For what seemed like an eternity there was no sound. Then, with a loud _Bang_ Ginny's chair fell as she suddenly jumped up.

"I knew it! I knew the bloody git did something that drove her away. I knew she wouldn't go away without a reason."

"You think he knew?" Fred had this idea himself. Maybe Ron had known and didn't want the child. They were 18 at that time. Maybe the two of them had fought because of the pregnancy and Hermione had fled to her parents because of this. It would explain a lot.

"You said, she is back?" Determined Harry grabbed a piece of parchment, scribbled a short letter and send it away with his new owl after whispering a few words at the beautiful bird. Fred grinned at him. Harry was always good with quick solutions. In the past years all owls had come back without finding Granger, but with her back in the country that shouldn't be a problem anymore.

"I can't believe she has a child. What did she look like?" Ginny gazed into space. Perhaps she tried to imagine what a child of Ron and Hermione would look like.

"Weasley red hair and a lot of freckles. And when she blinked confused, she looked a lot like ickle Ron when he wasn't able to solve his homework."

"Actually, I meant Hermione, but nice to know." Fred had to think about that. He had been so preoccupied with the girl, that he didn't pay much attention to Granger.

"She looked good, I think. Shocked to see me and a little bit stressed, but good. Healthy." Her hair had been tamer, he mused to himself, and her body looked curvy. The last time he had seen her had been a week before she vanished. Only two months after the war. She had visited him at the hospital and looked awful. Too skinny from the run and obviously tired, probably because of the nightmares. It wasn't hard to look healthy and good in comparison to that.

Suddenly the floo turned green and signalled the arrival of someone.

"Let me do the talking. No peep about the child," Ginny hissed hasty. A second later Ron climbed out of the fireplace in his auror robes. He blinked curiously at Fred.

"What are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too, little brother." Fred couldn't prevent the sarcasm in his voice, while Ginny rolled her eyes. Ron was never really good at being polite.

"Fred is here, because he has fantastic news. He met Hermione at Diagon Alley and wanted to tell us as soon as possible. Seems like she is back for good." Ginny smiled sweetly at her brother, but Fred and Harry both sensed the unspoken challenge. She tried to provoke Ron.

"Well, that's good, but a bit late, isn't it?" Ron gulped visibly. "I mean, she vanishes for three years without a reason. Can't expect us to be friends with her again just because she's back, right?"

"Yeah, but perhaps she will finally tell us her reasons. That could be why she is back." The demand behind Ginny's words was clear. She gave Ron the chance to come clear. To tell them before Hermione did. But Ron did what he always did, when he was uncomfortable. He flipped.

"Why should I care about that?! She left without reason or goodbye. And now you want to take her back just like that? I can't believe you!" With that Ron stormed out of the kitchen and up to his room. The loud crashing of the door could be heard through the house. Kreacher cursed rather colourful at this behaviour.

"He knows something." Harry's eyebrows were furrowed, and Ginny looked equally smug and angry. Fred had to admire his baby sister. She played Ron like no one else. Only Hermione was maybe able to push Ron's buttons like that and make him crack.

"Well folks, that has been nice and really entertaining, but I have to go. George is probably missing me terribly. Can't do anything without me that poor guy. Have fun with this" he gestured at the wedding chaos "and remember that there might be two pranksters at the festivities, who might want to celebrate with a big firework display." Fred grinned at the engaged couple and disapparated before Ginny could hex him.

 **HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

It had been two days since the letter from Harry had arrived and Lavender and Hermione were both determined to ignore it as long as possible. They had started their work at St. Mungo's in different shifts so that always one of them was at home with Rose.

The little girl was thrilled with the new city and with meeting new people. Only two years old, she already liked talking to people wherever she was. It was almost impossible to shut her up when she started to like someone. With strangers Rose was shy, but people she liked had no chance of escaping her babbling. So far Rose seemed determined to befriend the next-door neighbours, an elderly couple that already offered to babysit, and the saleswoman at the bakery. Pity, that her speech was still nearly incomprehensible. But that didn't stop Rose from talking an ear off. Her conversation partners could only sit there, nod and try to figure out what the little girl was talking about.

Hermione was really glad at that fact, because in most cases Rose was talking about something magical. At this point it was still possible to deny everything and label it as children's imagination. But Hermione feared the day when Rose would be old enough for accidental magic and clear speech.

This morning Hermione got ready for work shortly after Lavender came home from a night shift. They had breakfast together while Rose tried to pet Harry's owl. The stubborn bird was still waiting for an answer and wouldn't fly away, no matter what they tried. Hermione even told Crookshanks to 'attack' the bird in order to scare it away, but the owl had the nerve to strike back. Now Crookshanks was pouting in a corner and was really angry at his owner.

"That's ridiculous." Lavender glared at the owl, while she tried to change Rose's clothes. She wanted to visit a possible magical day-care with her, so that both Hermione and Lavender could work day shifts in the future.

"Never thought that Harry was such a pain in the ass. During our school years he always seemed like nothing interested him outside of Quidditch and fighting with Malfoy. And suddenly he is all interested in your personal life."

"Well, to be fair, Harry had other problems at school. But he always was pretty stubborn and if we don't answer him soon, he will find another way. Sooner or later he will find us. We're no longer in Australia. Only a matter of time before someone tells him where I work and then..." Hermione shuddered at the idea of Harry finding her. He would be so angry at her.

"Okay, I'm on my way. See you at lunch?" Lavender nodded absent-minded while she wrestled Rose into her shoes.

Hermione's morning at the third floor for potions and plants poisoning was a lazy affair. No new patients came in and Hermione wished for time to go by faster. In Australia poisoning and accidents were a lot more common, either by plants or by animals. That was the reason why Hermione and Lavender had specialised at those fields. And with so much practice and knowledge they had become experts fast. Because of that St. Mungo's had offered them high paying positions. The hospital was still short of healers after the war and recruited witches and wizards from all over the world.

Hermione was already on her way out of her office, when finally, something happened. With a lot of noise two nurses levitated an unconscious man on a stretcher into one of the rooms and screamed for a healer. Hermione quickly grabbed her wand and secured her hair into a tight knot.

"Status?"

"One of our regular guests. He tested an experimental potion on himself, fell unconscious. He doesn't respond to voices or light nor pain impulses. We have a sample of the potion here." The nurse handed Hermione a small vial.

"Good, secure his airways and give me notice if something changes. I try to figure out the antidote." Hermione tried not to tremble at the sight of the red-haired man in front of her. George Weasley looked sickly pale, breathed swallow and looked painfully like his twin brother, when Fred had been in coma after the war.

With on small flick of her wand Hermione conjured her patronus.

"I have an emergency and won't make it. Don't come here." She sent the playful otter away to Lavender and hoped that the Blonde would stay away with Rose. No doubt that the room of George would be filled with Weasleys pretty soon.

Then Hermione started to work. With precision and patience, she started to identify all of the ingredients of the potion like Professor Slughorn had taught them in her sixth year. Her thoroughness was one of her greatest strength and combined with her knowledge of potions it was the perfect basis for her work at this field of healing. Hermione seldom made mistakes and she learned after her accident with the polyjuice potion in her second year to be careful and check everything twice. Better safe than sorry. She emerged from her office after five long hours and was confident with the antidote. As a precaution she checked George's file a third time for prior diseases or other problems and then entered the room.

To her surprise she wasn't greeted by the whole Weasley family but only Fred. He sat at his brother's side, looking lost and frightened.

"Hey." Hermione's soft voice startled him visibly, but he said nothing. "I have an antidote for the potion. He should wake up soon." Fred nodded shortly and observed Hermione as she gave George the clear liquid. Instantly his pale skin gained some colour and Fred relaxed in his chair.

"So, you're still testing on yourself?" Hermione smiled at Fred.

"Well, someone told us that it wasn't nice to test on first years. Threatened to tell our mother."

"Must be a pretty smart person."

"She was. Brightest witch of her age. Shame that she vanished without saying goodbye." Fred's eyes burned with unspoken questions.

"Fred..." She couldn't have this discussion here and not with him. Not before she had the chance to tell Harry and Ginny and to warn Lavender.

"Since when are you back?"

"We arrived two days before you saw me at Diagon Alley."

"I already told Harry and Ginny about you and the red-haired secret, but you should know that. From what I heard his owl must be still at your place. Ginny is furious. Needs the bloody bird for her wedding planning."

"Does Ron know?"

"He knows that your back, but nothing about the child. But you must tell him, soon."

"It really isn't that easy. I swear. Please tell Harry and Ginny that I would love to explain everything but it's not only my story and I can't tell you anything without the consent of the other person." Hermione gulped and tried to think of something to say that would get Fred out of her neck. But the Weasley Twin seemed so mad and serious, she just knew there was nothing she could do.

"Let's make a deal, Granger. I won't tell Harry that you work here, but you must come to the weekly Sunday lunch at the Burrow this weekend. And you have to bring..." Fred furrowed his eyebrows. "What's her name?"

"Rose." Hermione couldn't hear her own voice. "Rose Jean Weasley", she added more confident.

"Nice name. Come to the burrow, explain everything and bring Rose. You only arrived a few days ago, when you tell them now it will be easier for them to forgive you. We aren't stupid. We always suspected that Ron said or did something that drove you away, so it won't be that bad." Fred finally smiled at Hermione and her heart instantly felt lighter. She had never thought that it would be that painful to be on Fred's bad side.

"Deal. But don't tell anyone about Rose before we arrive. And tell your mum that three people are coming." At this Fred seemed shocked and Hermione grinned smug. "Told you it's not only my story."

Without waiting for an answer Hermione made her way out. She was nearly through the door when Fred called after her.

"Granger, I hope you know that George and I are ready to corrupt our cute little niece as soon as possible. As a Weasley her destiny is mischief and mayhem, not books and rules." He grinned at her challenging, but Hermione just shook her head and headed to her office. Lavender would have a heart attack.

 **HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

"Do you really think this is a good idea?" Lavender's voice was shaky and nervous while she dressed Rose into her new pink dress. The little girl in the meantime tried to pack on more picture book into the bag.

"Yes, we have to. We talked about this. You wanted to come back and we knew sooner or later the truth would come out. So be a woman, Brown, and get yourself together. Worst case, they hate us. Then we go on with our life like the last years. Best case, they understand, and we get half a dozen new babysitters." Hermione winked at her roommate, but she was nervous herself. She was afraid of this moment since she made the decision not to go back to England all those years ago. Today she would either lose her second family and best friends or would have them back.

Ten minutes later they climbed into the fireplace and flooed to the Burrow. The silence at their arrival was thick as water and nobody seemed to move. Lavender had Rose in her arms and the girl shyly hid her face.

"Lavender Brown?" Ginny gaped at them, not unfriendly, just shocked. Harry was the first to react. He hugged Hermione like nothing had happened and welcomed Lavender warmly. At this the blonde woman relaxed a bit and one after one the other family members made their way. Molly, Arthur, Bill and Fleur all were friendly but obviously a bit irritated. The twins in contrast winked at the two nervous woman and instantly tried to coax Rose into playing with them. But the girl eyed them suspicious and even glared a bit. She was apparently not very impressed with her noisy uncles. Victoire and Teddy, who played silently in the living room, were more her fancy. Rose seemed excited to meet other children and started at once to babble at them. Victoire, who was also two years old, and the three-year-old Teddy enthusiastically began to talk with Rose and the grownups left the toddlers like that.

Lunch was a tense affair with forced small talk and polite conversations. The whole time Mrs Weasley seemed like she would explode if she wouldn't be able to ask _the_ question as soon as possible. But Hermione needed to ask something first.

"So, where is Ron?"

"He couldn't make it." Answered Mrs Weasley curtly.

"Yeah, as soon as he heard you would come, he suddenly had other plans. Interesting, isn't it?" George grinned, and Fred took over.

"Someone might get the idea that he is afraid of meeting you." The twins seemed to have the time of their life. Hermione and Lavender shot glances at each other in order to find out how to proceed. They had planned to tell him and the family together. It ruined their plan that he wasn't present.

"Maybe we should do this some other time then," Hermione suggested.

"OH NO! We do this now. I really would like to know if this adorable girl is my granddaughter or not." Mrs Weasleys tone was demanding and Hermione knew they had no other choice.

"Okay, we know you all have a lot of questions, but we would like to tell our story first. And I would like you to know that we didn't came here to make Ron look bad or something like that. I really would have preferred for him to be here."

"Speak for yourself," Lavender mumbled. She was all for telling the whole world what a git Ronald Weasley was. But they had decided that it was best for Hermione to tell the tale and for Lavender to answer the questions.

"Okay, so it all started two months after the war..."

 **So, this is not only my first fanfiction but also my first story I write in English. So, have mercy.**


	3. Chapter 2 - Rather Be Friends

_Diagon Alley - July 1998_

 _Hermione was on her way to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. She had begun to help George with the repairs to side-track herself from the post-war boredom. Everyone seemed busy these days, expect for her. Ron and Harry had already started with their auror training while Ginny and Hermione wanted to finish school. Ginny was busy with helping Luna and Mr Lovegood repairing their home. Fred was still at the hospital where Mrs Weasley visited him every day from morning till evening, much to his annoyance. With their mother in the room the twins had no possibility to work on new ideas for the shop. Mr Weasley and Percy meanwhile were busy with rebuilding the ministry and the magical society. Bill and Fleur were on a late honeymoon and Charlie was already back at Romania. With most of her friends and second family away or occupied Hermione had offered her help to George, who was eager to open the shop as soon as Fred was released._

 _On her way Hermione was pleased to see that the twins shop wasn't the only one to come back to life at Diagon Alley. More and more shops, restaurants and cafes were opening again, and it seemed like the witches and wizards were ready to start a new life._

 _Suddenly Hermione stopped and stared through the windows of a cosy little café. There, at the back on a loveseat, was Ron, her boyfriend, snogging his ex-girlfriend Lavender Brown. Hermione's heart felt like it would stop beating. She could almost hear it breaking and hot tears filled her eyes. That couldn't be happening. After everything they went through to get together, to become a couple. This couldn't be true. Ron had told her that Lavender only was a fling at school. That he had liked the attention and wanted to make Hermione jealous._

 _Hermione felt like her body was frozen. She wondered how her heart managed to beat steady when it was obviously shattered in thousand little pieces. But then Ron and Lavender stopped kissing and smiled sweetly at each other. Ron took a strand of Lavender's hair and played with it, and that was the moment Hermione snapped out of it_. _Because that simple motion was something he also did with Hermione's hair and she loathed to see that it wasn't special between the two of them. It hurt more like seeing them kiss._

 _With hot anger in her veins she stormed into the café. Everything happened really fast after that. She remembered vaguely that she poured a butterbeer over Ron's head, screamed at him and Lavender, told him they were done and then she was back at the Burrow._

 _She shared a room with Ginny at that time and, for what felt like an eternity, she cried at her bed. She was really glad to be alone, with everyone else out of the house. Her mind was racing while she tried to make sense of what just happened. She had thought that she had her happy ending. And now this. Hermione felt torn and at this moment she missed her parents more than ever. Suddenly she came to the only decision that seemed logical to her at that time. She wanted her parents back. She would go to Australia_ , _find them, restore their memories and afterwards she would deal with Ron._

 _With a few simple spells she packed her clothes and scribbled a note to Harry. At that time, she really had planned to come back. She just wanted some time to heal her broken heart and deal with it._

 _Hermione needed time to cool down and for that reason she decided to travel the muggle way. She apparated discreetly to the airport, booked the next flight to Sydney and seated herself at the airport bar. She wanted a drink and wallow in self-pity._

 _"Hermione?" One of the two voices Hermione didn't want to hear. She lifted her head and there she was. Lavender Brown._ _Pretty as ever with her blonde hair, the bright eyes and perfect figure. Hermione kind of could understand why Ron went back to her. Hermione would never look as beautiful as Lavender and after the year on the run she was further away from being sexy as ever._ _Hermione still was too skinny, and she always looked tired and exhausted from her nightmare filled nights._

 _"I just... Do you mind?" Lavender gestured at the free seat next to Hermione._

 _"I'm not in the mood, Lavender. Leave me alone."_

 _"Well, my luck that you don't own the place." Resolute Lavender sat down and ordered a Gin Tonic._

 _"What do you want? I really am not in the mood for your shit. I get it. You won. You can have him." Hissed Hermione with as much venom in her voice she could muster._

 _"Oh, shut up!" Lavender hissed back, and Hermione snapped._

 _"Are you kidding me? You steal my boyfriend and now you tell me to shut up?" They glared at each other and the Barkeeper send them worried glances, but suddenly Lavender made a defeated expression._

 _"You know what, I'm sick of this shit. I'm sick of us being bitchy and jealous and behaving like fiends. When I saw you sitting here I just came to apologise. I didn't know you two still were a couple." Hermione was so surprised that she was rendered speechless._ _Never ever did she expect Lavender to apologise to her. But Lavender didn't even give Hermione the chance to say something. She just rambled on._

 _"Ron told me that you broke up after the war and wanted to stay friends. He said that he wanted us_ _to be a secret for a while so that you wouldn't be hurt. He didn't want his family to get the impression that he cheated on you. I shouldn't have believed him. I'm such an idiot. He told me the truth after you left the café. Not that he had to say anything at all. It was obvious what was going on thanks to your fit of rage, not that I blame you for that. Would have done the same." Now Lavender had tears in her eyes and she took a large swig of her drink._ _"And the worst thing is that I promised myself that I would never be the other women. That I would never be someone who steals a man. Not after what happened in our sixth year."_

 _"What? But we only got together after the war."_ _Now Hermione was positively confused._

 _"No, you got together in sixth year. When you two came out of the boy's dormitory together. It's okay, Hermione. I know Ron cheated on me back then but I'm not angry at you. At least not anymore. You don't have to lie." Lavender smiled genuine, but Hermione just couldn't make sense of the words that came out of the blonde's mouth. Maybe Lavender already had a few drinks before she arrived._

 _"What the hell are you talking about? We got together at the battle at Hogwarts. I'm not lying."_

 _"But..." Both girls starred at each other and then Hermione did the only logical thing. She ordered two tequilas._

 _The first shots were soon followed by several more till both Hermione and Lavender thought that it was a brilliant idea for Lavender to accompany Hermione to Australia instead of visiting Parvati and her twin sister in India. So, they ended up together at the airplane. At this point they had vaguely figured out what the other one had thought was_ the truth. _Lavender had been at the impression that Ron and Hermione got together after he cheated on Lavender with her. That the git never took the time to explain what really had happened and just took the breakup as convenient made the two girls furious._

 _Needless to say, that the flight attendees hated Hermione and Lavender. Two drunk 18-year-old girls, who in turns cried and got angry. A nightmare. The situation only became slightly better when both fell asleep at some point and were mostly silent when they woke up with the worst hangover in their young life._

 _The following weeks were both wonderful and stressful for Lavender and Hermione. Despite all their differences and their weird past, they had decided to travel together for a while. Lavender thought Hermione was the bravest person in the world for protecting her parents by sending them away and was determined to help. And so they started a kind of life changing road trip through Australia._

 _On one hand they got to know each other better, talked things out and became actual friends. On the other hand, they shared hotel rooms and were often reminded why they never really got along at school. Lavender hated how Hermione needed the plan every minute of the day, while Hermione nearly choked Lavender for taking so much time in the bathroom. Where Hermione was tidy and neat, Lavender always left a whirlwind of clothes and make-up._

 _But their time travelling together also was filled with a lot of fun and exciting nights out in local pubs. Both girls didn't like to drink after the flight and the following hangover, but Lavender convinced Hermione that dancing could be fun. After one month and two weeks in Australia they discovered Hermione's parents at a small village near the sea, where the two of them had the local dentistry. It took a few days to restore their memories, but in the end Hermione was able to do it._

 _The weeks till Hermione's 19th birthday in September were spend with her and her parents catching up about their missed time together. Hermione told them about the war and the year on the run and the battle. Told them about the people they lost like Remus and Tonks and about Fred, who miraculously survived. For some reason both couldn't point out, Lavender stayed with Hermione and they continued their vacation together with days at the beach, shopping, flirting with local guys and gossiping about their school years. Both were a bit wistful that they hadn't become friends sooner, but if they had to be fair, they just hadn't had much at common at Hogwarts. Hermione had been to focused on her studies in order to prove that she deserved a place in the magical world, while Lavender was able to admit that she had been a bit superficial. But the war had changed them both and now they were able to ignore their differences and focus on mutualities._

 _It was a week before Hermione's birthday_ _when she got sick._

 _"Oh my, sweetie. Are you sure about not going to see a doctor?"_

 _"No, it's okay. I just didn't sleep well because of my nightmares."_

 _"Well, as long as it isn't something else..." Her mother examined Hermione curiously. "It couldn't be something else, right?"_

 _"What do you mean?" At this moment Lavender entered the kitchen and looked like hell._

 _"I think I caught whatever you have. I feel like shit." Relieved Hermione's mother laughed._

 _"God, and I thought you might be pregnant. But seems like you two just caught the flue or something like that. Or perhaps you ate something wrong at one of the beach bars?" Mrs Granger was so enthusiastic that she missed how the girls blanched. They threw unsure gazes at each other and tried to ignore the statement._

 _Hermione and Lavender had talked about almost everything that concerned Ron. Had talked about how good looking they both thought he was and that he could be quite charming and funny. How he was a good guy and friend, loyal_ _till the end. And of course, they had talked about how annoying Ron could be and how thick he was when it came to women. They had ranted for hours about his cheating and lying. Lavender had told Hermione how jealous she had been at school of Hermione's deep friendship with Ron because she had been insecure. Ron had never been able to make her feel special and loved and so she had tried to force it with the ridiculous pet names and the horrible necklace at Christmas. Hermione however had always been insecure because of her many fights with Ron. Sometimes he had seemed jealous, like during the Yule Ball, but at other times he called her mental or stuck up and only was nice when he needed her homework. Telling him up front that she liked him had been unthinkable._

 _They had talked about almost everything, but never about the physical aspects of their relationships with him. Neither wanted to know how far the other had gone with him and so they always changed the topic. But now Hermione and Lavender both blushed deeply for very different reasons. Unfortunately a few days after this kitchen conversation they had no other alternative then to talk about it._

"What the hell is going on?" Ron stood flabbergasted in the doorway and eyed Hermione and Lavender with shock and anger. It seemed like he had changed his mind about meeting Hermione at his parents' home but was now unable to cope with the fact that both of his ex-girlfriends were there.

"What are you two doing here _together_?" His voice became shrill, but before he had a chance to get into a fighting mood Rose entered the room with wide eyes.

"Can I have my book, please?" Rose looked hopefully at the large bag beside Hermione and the brown-haired witch quickly handed her the picture book version of _The little Mermaid_ , Rose's favourite book of the week, and shooed her out of the room. Ron stared at Rose with his mouth hanging open.

"Ron," Mrs Weasley started cautious, "Hermione is here to tell us about her daughter, who is also yours. I know this is hard but please be calm and listen."

"Stay calm? Are you kidding me? How can I stay calm when she is trying to frame me? We never even had sex! That isn't my child." Ron's head was deeply red.

"Well, I think there is some kind of misunderstanding, but I get why you all got this idea." Hermione tried to smile but the Weasleys were beyond shocked. This day certainly took some funny turns. Fred was the first to get his speech back, partly because he remembered his encounter with Hermione, where she had told him that it wasn't what it looked like.

"Granger, you really want to tell us that this is not Ron's daughter?"

"No, I'm telling you that she isn't mine." And with that simple phrase all eyes were on Lavender and a storm of questions broke loose at the kitchen. But Lavender and Hermione only had eyes for Ron, waiting for his reaction.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He sounded broken, all anger blown away by the sudden realisation that he was the father of a small girl with big eyes.

 **I had to wait at the citizen centre for my new ID so I had a bit time :) I hope I can keep up with my updates like that.**


	4. Chapter 3 - Rather Be Running Away

**Okay, I know the Fremione part of the story is not existing at this point, but it will start after this chapter. I wanted a solid background first.**

"Hm, I think it would be best if you continue, Lavender, okay?" Nervous Hermione eyed Ron, who was too calm, and she wasn't even sure if he was still listening. Lavender nodded unsure and began to tell the Weasleys why it took almost three years for her and Hermione to come back.

 _Lavender had the terrible feeling that she would puke any minute and she wasn't sure if the reason for that was her pregnancy or the cold glares of her parents._

 _Two weeks ago, Lavender had started to feel ill, puke every morning and after some panicked calculations she had come to the conclusion that she might be pregnant. So Hermione had forced her to do a muggle test and after the blasted thing had been positive they went to a muggle doctor. The doctor had confirmed Lavender's pregnancy and stated that she was nearly three months along. Lavender had felt like an idiot for not recognising sooner that she hadn't had her period._

 _"Oh Merlin, I can't be pregnant with Ron's child!" Lavender marched through the living room at the Granger's home in Australia. Fortunately Hermione's parents where still at work. The girls hadn't told them the news yet._

 _"I mean, what should I do?"_

 _"Don't look at me like that." Hermione was still shocked and truth to be told she really didn't knew how to feel about the situation. She was still a virgin, because she hadn't been ready so soon after the war. She had wanted to wait for her body to recover and to build a solid relationship with Ron beforehand. For her it proved to be a good decision. Lavender on the other hand had already lost her virginity to Ron during their sixth year and after the war they had continued their relationship also on the physical level._

 _"I think the first question is, do you want to have this child?" For minutes both were silent._

 _"I have no idea." Lavender gulped. She was afraid of both alternatives. She was afraid of having a child when she felt like one herself, but she was also afraid of making a decision that she might regret in the future. Really, for her it was like choosing between devil and hell. No matter what she chose, it would change her life forever and she was afraid of regretting it to have the baby and at the same time she was afraid to abort. It was a dilemma. It were Hermione's next words that helped her the most._

 _"Lavender, I can't make this decision for you but when you know what you want I will be there. If you want to I will help you get an appointment and accompany you. If not, I will be by your side when you tell Ron, your family, his family and everyone else. And then we will see. And I can't believe that it's me who is saying this, but you don't need to know everything right now. One step at a time." Maybe it was the hormones or the situation, but Lavender cried for hours after this and then fell asleep._

 _Hermione waited for her with breakfast the next day but thanks to the morning sickness Lavender didn't feel like eating._

 _"I will keep it," she said simply and waited for her friend's reaction. Hermione didn't even blink and just smiled._

 _"Okay, so what do you want to do first?"_

 _"I need to tell my parents, then Ron."_

 _And that was the reason why both Hermione and Lavender were seated at the Brown Mansion and had a formal tea with her parents. Her father had been polite to Hermione and her mother even a bit friendly, but towards Lavender they were cold and angry. She had send them an owl from Australia about her plans but obviously her parents weren't impressed with her decision to travel and party for nearly two months._ _It was simply no way for a witch of a pureblood family to behave._

 _"I'm pregnant," Lavender blurred out and instantly regretted it. But really, there was no subtle way to say something like that. Her mother froze in shock while her father began to shake with anger. He left the room immediately without a word._

 _"You know, who the father is or are there multiple candidates?"_

 _"There is only one."_

 _"Give us a minute." Politely Mrs Brown stood up and followed her husband. Now Lavender really felt like puking. Hermione stroked her back soothingly. After five long minutes her parents came back, and her mother continued in a business-like manner._

 _"Well, we talked about it and we think it is best to schedule the wedding as soon as possible. When will we meet the father?"_

 _"I'm not marrying him," Lavender stated bluntly. She had expected her parents to say something like that. They were traditional and believed in the concept of marriage first and children after. And she was sure they had expected her to go into marriage as a virgin._

 _"He cheated on me and I don't think that he will be happy to marry me." Lavender was careful not to mention Ron. She didn't want her parents to attack him or force him to marry her before she had the chance to talk with him herself._

 _"Well, if that is the case then I think it would be best when you move in with us immediately. I think we could say your mother had a surprising pregnancy or that we adopted. We will find a solution. And after the child is born you can go wherever you want. Maybe back to Australia?" Her father's eyes were cold and dark with anger and Lavender felt like someone suddenly stole all oxygen out of the room. She got goose flesh and her heart felt like it could stop at any moment. She knew what her parents were suggesting but she needed to hear it. Yet she couldn't form words. Luckily Hermione did what she couldn't._

 _"So, do I understand you right, when I say that you want Lavender to vanish out of her child's life after the birth? She will have no part in it? Be like an older sister that never visits home?"_ _There was a not so subtle anger in Hermione's voice that made it clear what she thought about this arrangement._

 _"Exactly, Miss Granger," but Lavender's father didn't look at Hermione, instead he fixated his gaze at Lavender._

 _"Lavender, I think you know what you did. You are a disgrace to the family and you no longer have a home with us. We will take the child to make sure that it doesn't repeat your... decisions. And to make it clear, I won't accept a No. If you don't accept our terms I will sue you for custody and as you are an 18-year-old teenager with no money and support the ministry will surely be on our side."_

 _"You!" Hermione jumped out of her seat and before anyone could react, she had silently stunned Lavender's parents with a full body bind. Thank Merlin for Hermione's war-trained reflexes and masterful arsenal of curses. With wild fury in her eyes she looked at Lavender._

 _"Remember what I told you? I am on your side and you make all the decision. So, tell me, Lavender. What do you want to do?" Lavender nervously bit her lip. She had already made the decision, she just needed to say it out load and then her life would change forever._

 _"Let's get out of here." With a triumphant smile Hermione made sure that her hex would last for at least an hour to give them a head start._

 _Lavender had to give credit to her parents for their quick working. It had been only two hours since the two girls had left the mansion and there was already a private investigator after them. Lavender and Hermione had checked in at a muggle hotel in London and wanted to visit the Burrow the next day. But now they had to change locations because Lavender's parents and at least two ministry workers and the PI were at the lobby. It was sheer, dumb luck that Hermione had recognised them and shooed Lavender back into the lift._

 _They were also lucky that their belongings were still packed. Not a second to late they apparated out of the hotel room to Liverpool._ _Hermione had insisted on changing towns to make it harder to find them again._

 _The second time the PI found them when Hermione tried to send an owl to the Weasleys. The bird clearly never reached its goal, instead an hour later the PI was checking out the streets of Liverpool and asked at hotels for them. This time Hermione had been more cautious and was warned by a charm she had installed in the hotel lobby. Again, the two ran and booked a room in Manchester under the names of Pansy Parkinson and Hannah Abbott._

 _"I never thought I would need my experiences of running away from the ministry a second time." Hermione said, exhausted after the day._

 _"I can't believe their doing this. No, forget that. I absolutely can believe it! Hermione, what if they find us? They will take my baby away." Lavender felt defeated. Her parents were right. She was a child without money and of course the ministry would think her parents were more fit to raise their grandchild._

 _"Am I selfish for not giving the baby to them? For wanting to raise it myself? I know it would have a good life with my parents. They have money and time and I had a good childhood with them."_

 _"Well, you could see it like that, but I don't think there is anything wrong with you wanting to be a mum. And you're not alone. You have me and my parents and the Weasleys will also be on your side."_ _Never in her life was Lavender happier to have Hermione Granger by her side. Her cool logic and quick thinking was exactly what a pregnant, desperate woman needed in this kind of situation._ _Without her Lavender wouldn't even have left the mansion._

 _"Hermione, I know you say that I call the shots but your opinion matters. So would you think lesser of me if I want to delay meeting Ron? I think I want to go back to Australia and let things settle down a bit."_ _Lavender knew that she wasn't behaving like a Gryffindor, but she desperately needed some space to think about her next steps without worrying about her parents._

 _"Whatever you want, Lav."_

"So, I didn't really run away from you, Ron, but my own family. I was scared and panicked and after we were back to the Grangers I always delayed telling you. And the longer I waited the harder it was to finally do it. Not to forget the PI's my parents send after me. We were lucky that only one of them found us in Australia. Hermione had to obliviate him to protect us. After Rosie was born I decided to deal with my parents and the custody first before dragging you into this mess."

"I had contact with a lawyer in Britain the whole time to work on a strategy for Lavender and Rosie." Hermione filled in.

"First step was to get a job. We gained our NEWTs in mid-December when Lavender was still pregnant. I kind of asked Kingsley for a favour so we could do them at the ministry without anyone knowing. Then we started healer training at a magical hospital in Australia. But all of that wasn't enough because the British magical law states that Lavender must have a job in Great Britain in order to maintain her custody here. We finally achieved that with her employment at St. Mungo's."

"Yes, my parents no longer have a case against me. I'm financially independent and proved in the last years that I'm able to care for Rosie. So we came back, but to be honest I was, and still am, afraid as hell about telling you and Hermione nearly needed to force me through the floo today." Lavender tried a shy smile, but the situation was painfully similar to the tea with her parents. Everyone stared at her, Ron was clearly mad and would storm out any moment and Lavender also had the feeling of puking any time soon.

The greatest difference was that Hermione was equally nervous today. She was afraid of never being forgiven for abandoning her friends and breaking contact. She was sure that Lavender's doings were easier forgiven because it was relatable. But Hermione simply decided that Lavender needed her more and, that in order to protect her, contact with anyone from Hermione's old life was too dangerous. And now was the time of truth.

"Why didn't you write, Mione? There was no reason for you to vanish like that." It was Ginny who asked the question Hermione dreaded the most. While Mrs and Mr Weasley were still in deep thoughts and concentrated on Lavender and Ron seemed to be trapped in his own mind, Ginny was on the verge of tears. She had been the one to comfort Harry after Hermione left while she herself mourned the loss of her friend. Harry himself looked curious but mainly glad to see Hermione again. He probably was the one who would forgive her first. The twins seemed interested but at least not longer angry. Bill and Fleur meanwhile made the impression of rather being anywhere else right now instead of this drama.

"She had no other choice," Lavender fiercely interjected. She was determined to protect Hermione against all accusations. It was the least she could do.

"The one PI that found us in Australia had intercepted an owl Hermione send to you. After that we knew keeping contact would get them on our lead."

"I also promised Lavender to wait till she was ready for this. If I had been in contact I would have been forced to lie to you and that was worse in my book. I couldn't visit you or write you and pretend that I didn't knew about Rosie." Again, there was an uncomfortable silence like everyone was waiting for the inevitable eruption of Mount Ron, but he was still frozen in place. It was Mrs Weasley who finally diffused the tension.

"Okay, that was much, and I think we all need a bit time. I have a chocolate cake for dessert. Who wants some?"

While Mrs and Mr Weasley went to the kitchen with Bill and Fleur to prepare tea and dessert, and probably talk about everything in private, Lavender addressed Ron.

"Ron, do you want me to introduce you?" Ron looked at her like she was a crumple-horned snorkacks. "It's okay if not, I just wanted to offer."

"No, that would be really nice," Ron smiled weakly with a small voice. Immediately Lavender got up and brought Rose back to the table.

"Ron, this is Rose Jean Weasley. I wanted her to have a flower related name like mine and Jean is in honour of Hermione, who is also her godmother. And Harry is of course godfather."

"Oi, Potter, seems like you can start a collection." George laughed while Harry blushed.

"Yeah, a collection of children with colourful hair and a disposition for trouble making." Fred added grinning and Hermione, who remembered his _promise_ , or better threat, narrowed her eyes at them. There was no way that she would let Rose be corrupted by those two. Only over her dead body.

"Rosie, this is Ron Weasley, your dad." Rose and Ron blinked at each other in a cautious way. Neither of them knew what to make of the other and eventually Rose stretched her hand towards Ron and murmured a small 'Hello'. Then both blushed the typical Weasley red up to the ears. It was adorable. The rest of the day at the Burrow went much better with easy conversation and laughter. It was still a bit awkward, but normality seemed to be in grasp.

 **For the guest who commented at the first chapter rather rudely: I thought long about it if I should answer that or not but it annoyed me too much to remain silent. I** **really don't care that you clearly misunderstood the story after reading the prologue and that you hated what you thought was happening. I can live with criticism on the story and your opinion of it. What I care about is that you accused me of having certain morals that you deem shit and because of that shit morals I had to be LGBT. What kind of logic is that?**

 **1: Don't judge so fast, it really is unnecessary. I think the following chapters prove that you were absolutely wrong.**

 **2: Talk to a few LGBT people and get over your prejudice. Maybe you will come to the conclusion that you were wrong about them as well.**

 **3: Just for the fun of proving you wrong further, I'm straight so your stupid logic really was false on all levels.**

 **All other readers are free to read the comment. I would be glad if you let me know whether I'm overreacting or not. And of course I'm glad to have feedback on the story in general.**


	5. Chapter 4 - Rather Be Home

**I would like to thank all of you who liked the story so far and who are following and commenting. It's great to get feedback.**

Hermione was carefully watching Ron and Rose playing together at the living room of the Burrow. It had been an eventful day and they needed to get home soon, but Hermione couldn't bring herself to interrupt them. Rosie was less shy with Ron then during the tea a few hours ago and now chatted lightly with him. Ron nodded and hummed in agreement but had clearly no idea what the toddler was babbling about. Nonetheless the two seemed to have fun. Lavender sat on a sofa not far away talking with Fleur, but also smiled at them.

"I feel like I owe you an apology, Granger." Hermione turned to the redhead beside her at the doorway, who also had his eyes on his brother and niece.

"What for, Fred?"

"Well, you know I was really angry after meeting you at Diagon Alley and was quick to judge you. I should have known that aren't such a shitty person." Fred declared, and Hermione needed a moment to realise that he was indeed serious. Last time she saw him like that a war had raged. Seriousness didn't fit him, she decided, Fred and George were meant to be laughing and enjoying life to its fullest and not apologising for such dumb things.

"It's okay, you may have been angry but for that you were really polite. I don't know if I had been so nice in that situation. Besides, it's kind of nice to see you stick up for Ron. You teased him so much at school, he deserves that you are on his side from time to time."

"But I pressured you into coming today and while Lavender and you told your story I realised that it wasn't my place to do so. I should have had a little more faith in you." He had still a solemn impression on his face and it itched Hermione to crack a joke just to change the mood.

"No, the pressure was perfect cause it gave me the opportunity to talk some sense into Lavender. Since she decided to take the job at St Mungo's we talked about telling Ron, but she was so afraid that she delayed it every time. I mean, it had to happen. And you were right. If we had waited any longer the damage would have been even more severe." Within a heartbeat Fred's mood changed completely and a mad grin appeared on his freckled face.

"Oi, listen everybody! Granger just said I was right. George, mark the date at the calendar. I want an annual celebration in remembrance of this outstanding feat." George was by their side immediately, a hand on his brother's shoulder, and winked at Hermione while he pretended to wipe away a proud tear.

"More like monthly, dear twin. I think that's the greatest you ever accomplished and ever will."

"Prats," and with that Hermione fled the scene before the twins could prolong their banter. She heard them laughing behind her and a small smile twitched on her lips.

 **HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

The following week went pretty normal. Lavender had finally decided that the day-care was good enough for Rose and now both women could work together during the day. Hermione hadn't seen any Weasleys but for today she had a lunch date with Harry and was looking forward to it. She hadn't had much time to talk to him at the Sunday lunch and wanted desperately to restore their friendship. Hesitant Hermione made her way into the Leaky Cauldron where she was to meet Harry. He already sat at a table far in the back with two pumpkin juices and they ordered stew.

"Hermione," he smiled warm and instantly she felt like being back at Hogwarts, sitting at the Great Hall and eating together. "It's so good to see you again. How are you?"

"Brilliant, I'm really happy that you asked me for this lunch. I was afraid it would be awkward between us."

"Never, I missed you so much and I'm glad you're back. And I kind of always assumed that Ron might be the reason for you running away and breaking contact. Granted, it isn't what I imagined but still, I don't blame you." A sudden snort of laughter escaped him. "I never thought you would be friends with Lavender Brown some day."

At this Hermione had to laugh herself. "Yeah, it was a long way, believe me. I don't know why neither of us killed the other while we travelled together. Lavender's pregnancy was the deal breaker."

After Tom brought the lunch they chatted lightly about everything from Harrys auror job to Hermione's healer training in Australia, how her parents still lived there and the renovation of Grimmauld Place.

"So, Ginny and you are engaged." Hermione's heart warmed at the realisation that her best friend was happy, really happy for the first time of his life. There was no dark wizard chasing him, he had people who loved him and a future with the love of his life. Before she had left England, he had been still a bit shaken and gloomy because of the war, the loos of Remus and Tonks and hadn't really realised that he was free.

"Yes, I proposed at Christmas. We send you an owl, but it came back. So," Harry fished an envelope out of his robes, "that means I can give you this personally." Hermione nearly cried at the sight of the wedding invitation. It was not only for her, but also for Lavender and Rosie.

"Tell Lavender that we would love Rosie the be a flower girl if she agrees." Hermione nodded.

"Harry, you have no idea what this means to me. I'm so glad I came back in time for this big moment."

"That's not all." Another note followed, and Harry urged Hermione to read it.

 _Mione, shopping tomorrow, only you and me. Meet me at Madame Malkin's at three. You need an appropriate maid-of-honour-dress for my wedding. Ginny_

Now Hermione was really crying. She hadn't expected to be a bridesmaid and even less to be maid of honour.

"Ginny said she wanted only you and if she couldn't have you she would marry without a maid of honour. She had several terrible fights with Molly about this." Harry handed Hermione a tissue and patted her hand.

"Tell her that I will be there. Sorry," Hermione stood up, "I must go back to work. It was really nice seeing you. I hope we can do this again."

Harry grinned. "We will, this time next week. You have a weekly Wednesday lunch date. I already checked it with your assistant." Harry hugged her, and thick teardrops were again rolling down Hermione's cheeks.

"Thank you," she whispered and then slapped him kindly. "Now everyone at work will think I'm crazy because you made me an emotional wreck."

"Always at your service, Miss Granger." Harry smiled, and they strolled back to their workplaces.

 **HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH**

"The wedding is in a little over three weeks, so we have to find a dress for you as soon as possible. Hello Madame." Ginny quickly scanned the shop and levitated several dresses to the changing rooms. All of them were different shades of dark blue, the official colour of the wedding.

Madame Malkin helped them dutifully and brought dress after dress to Hermione, helped her change and commented together with Ginny about the right choice. Hermione didn't make the mistake to try to argue with the bride to be. She trusted Ginny with the decision to choose a dress that would look good. And fortunately, Ginny knew what Hermione liked and that something too flashy or short would be a no-go.

They settled for a beautiful cornflower blue dress that fitted Hermione perfect. Not only did the colour compliment her sun kissed skin - it was impossible to not get a tan under the Australian sun - and her hair, it also had a good fit. It was strapless with a tight fit at the chest, a heart shaped neckline and a bell skirt that ended shortly atop her knees. Hermione was over the moon and Ginny nearly jumped out of the store.

In muggle London they visited several different shops to buy a simple golden necklace, a small golden waist belt and some simple, white heels, high enough to satisfy Ginny but comfortable enough for Hermione to walk.

But the best thing was the tea and cake afterwards at a café in muggle London. Not only was Hermione exhausted from the shopping, she also loved the time together with Ginny when they could simply talk. Ginny and Hermione had become close during their time at Hogwarts and sharing a room at the Burrow and Grimmauld Place during vacations. They had told each other almost everything, like their unrequited loves, childhood memories and how stupid boys could be. And Ginny seem determined to get back to this friendship status.

Hermione had to tell everything that happened to her in the last few years and Ginny filled her in with all the gossip she missed.

"But the important question is, my dear Mione, what do you have to confess about men? I want details. Please tell me that you had a lot of fun with some sexy surfer boys in Australia after my brother was dumb enough to cheat on you." Ginny grinned while eating her cake and watched how Hermione blushed.

"Maybe a few flirts and yes, maybe a few surfers. We had a lot of fun before we knew Lavender was pregnant."

"Really, what kind of fun?"

"Dancing, flirting, swimming, you know."

"Oh Merlin, Hermione, do I have to drag every word out of you? Just tell me. Have you been in love? Did you have hot sex at the beach, because if that's the case I want some advice for my honeymoon."

"Ginny! Not so loud." Hermione shrieked but no one seemed to pay them any attention. "Can we please not talk about that here? Maybe some other time?"

"Hmpf, okay but just one question. Have you been happy? Because the thought that you were in Australia all these years with Lavender and her baby - her baby with Ron - with a broken heart because of him, that thought drives me crazy and makes me want to hex my brother so bad, you can't imagine."

"I won't lie," Hermione started, "at the beginning it was hard. But at least Lavender and I had both been heartbroken and mad, so it was okay. And then came the pregnancy and we..." Hermione smiled a bit at the memories of her years with Lavender and Rosie.

"There were suddenly more important things. I don't know when it happened exactly, but one day I just woke up and I wasn't in love with Ron anymore. Just like that. I dated a bit the last years, but nothing serious. So, don't worry, Gin, I wasn't unhappy and broken hearted. Everything is fine." Hermione continued eating her own delicious red velvet cake.

"So, you're glad to be back? You're not going back to Australia to your parents or something like that?"

"No, I'm back for good. I'm home."

"Good, because I don't think I can do this a second time, Granger. You're not allowed to leave the country ever again and if you try to break contact again I will hunt you down." Ginny smirked, but her wet eyes betrayed her threat.

"So, one last stop and we're finished with our shopping odyssey."

Hermione was shocked to learn that the twins shop was their last stop. WWW was more colourful and even brighter than before the war and Hermione was afraid to get a stroke from all the twinkling lights. She couldn't understand how the twins worked all day in this mess without getting a terrible headache. But Hermione had to give them credit for the products. They were brilliant as ever; solid and creative charms work, and the potions-based products were absolutely fantastic. How the two managed to come up with so many ideas while working in the shop and doing owl orders was a miracle.

"Ginny, Granger, what an honour. Like what you see?" George embraced Ginny first then winked at Hermione while gesturing at himself. She rolled her eyes and gave him a little shove.

"Reminds me alarmingly of some muggle casinos with all the lights and colour." George grinned even brighter, obviously proud of this comment.

"It does, doesn't it? Lee Jordan had his stag party last year at Las Vegas, best place on earth in my books. Me and Fred were deeply inspired and decided to bring some of the Vegas fun in." Horrified Hermione imagined Fred and George running loose at a place like Las Vegas with all the alcohol, the gambling, the fireworks and the shows. Sounded like the personal heaven of someone like the twins.

Ginny meanwhile made a beeline to the wonder witch shelf and choose several products for skin care, magical make-up, hair and a body glitter.

"I'm not going to risk a single pimple on my face on my wedding day." She announced and then interrupted Fred at the till, who was chatting up a pretty witch with dark hair. The witch harrumphed at Ginny.

"Oh please, sod off." Ginny rolled her eyes and shoved her purchases over the counter.

" _Freddie_ , you're going to let this cow talk to your girlfriend like that?" The girl whined, and Hermione had to hold her breath in order not to laugh out loud. Ginny looked livid and Fred downright scared.

"Listen, you dumb bimbo, I talk how I want at my brother's shop," At this the girl blanched, "and don't pretend that you are more than a little flirt. I would have given you two weeks but after this little escapade I say two hours. And Fred," Ginny narrowed her eyes at him, "I really hope for your sake that you don't plan to bring one of your little adventures to my wedding."

"Never ever, my cute, scary and favourite little sister. Your purchase is on me." Hastily Fred packed Ginny's things into a bag, ignoring the girl till she made a frustrated noise and left the store. Giggling Hermione and George walked over.

"Congratulations, Gin, never has a girl left this store quicker and more uncomplicated. Can I hire you to get rid of them in the future? _Freddie_ isn't really good at knocking it off."

"Shove off, _Georgie_ ," Fred grinned before he spotted Hermione. "Granger, how is it going? Here to see the most handsome Weasleys?" He winked. Hermione had to roll her eyes again. Those two and their oversized egos, it was ridiculous. But before she could say anything George butted in.

"The store reminds her of Vegas." Fred grinned madly at this twin.

"For that, Hermione, you can have one of these for free." He handed her a box of daydream charms.

"Oh, you already gave me one of these before my sixth year. I quite liked them, really brilliant magic."

"Here, take one more." Fred handed her another one and Hermione felt confused while George got irritated.

"Oi, would you stop giving away our stock for free."

"I'm just trying to encourage preferential behaviour."

"You encourage nothing with Hermione, you git!" Ginny pointed her index finger on Fred's chest and missed how George handed Hermione another colourful box with some kind of silencing bubble-gum - _make your friends shut up for ten minutes -_ to _encourage_ more compliments. Hermione felt like she was trapped in some kind of sitcom or sketch, while she realised that her comment on Vegas had been counted as compliment.

"Hermione isn't one of your conquests and if I catch you with any foul play I will have your head. I just got her back. Can't have another one of my dumb brothers scare her of again."

"Comparing me to Ron AND challenging my honourable motives. I'm deeply wounded." Fred playfully placed a hand over his heart, but Ginny snorted and pulled Hermione, who had two bags full of free and _encouraging_ products, that George handed her, out of the store.

 **I'm not sure if the timeline is completely clear. I get the feeling I haven't explained that good enough. So here is a small overview with some additional information.**

 **End of June 1998: Lavender gets pregnant.**

 **July 1998: Lavender and Hermione are travelling to Australia together**

 **September 1998: They find Hermione's parents, discover the pregnancy and have the little showdown with Lavenders parents.**

 **December 1998: They take their NEWTs**

 **January 1999: They're starting the healer program in Australia**.

 **03-02-1999: Birth of Rose and I pretend that the wizarding community has maternity leave.**

 **Late March 2001: Hermione meets Fred at Diagon Alley**

 **Early April 2001: Lavender, Hermione and Rose meet the Weasleys and the current chapter a few days later. The wedding is in Mai.**

 **So, Rosie is currently 2 years old and in July 2001 it will be three years after they ran away. I will edit some minor mistakes at the previous chapters.**

 **By the way: Rosie's last name is Weasley because I didn't want to ruin the plot twist and I like the idea that Lavender wanted a connection to Ron for her daughter.**


	6. Chapter 5 - Rather Be Relaxing

Saturday evening Hermione came home after a very long day at work. There had been ten children with blue and green dotted skin - result of a new Weasley's Wizard Wheezes product - and the anxious parents had stormed the hospital. After the ward for magical bugs and diseases had ruled out everything in their area of expertise, they had send the panicked parents and the dotted children to Hermione's ward. She had spent hours with assuring them that it was only a stupid prank and that the product would stop working before she would be able to find an antidote, so they just had to wait. Now she was dead tired and glad that Lavender was on cooking duty. All Hermione wanted was to take a bath and maybe murder a Weasley twin or two.

"Guess what," Lavender smiled widely while she cooked some pasta that smelled heavenly.

"I had the worst day ever, just tell me." Hermione grabbed a spoon and tasted the Carbonaro sauce. Delicious, as always.

"Rosie is spending the night at the Burrow with Victoire and Teddy. Molly was overjoyed, and I think Rose is getting used to having a bigger family. She really likes Victoire. So, we have a free evening." Grinning Lavender put the food on the table.

"You're joking, right? I got us the new Disney movie on DVD. I wanted to watch it with Rosie."

"Merlin, Hermione, be happy. We can have a night with wine and unhealthy food and movies that don't have speaking and singing animals. I, for myself, am very excited." Lavender's eyes twinkled, but she was also biting her lip in a nervous fashion.

"We could invite Ginny. I've never been close to her and perhaps she doesn't like me after everything, but it would be nice to get to know her. And I know, you love to spend time with her. We could have a girl night or something like that."

"That's a fantastic idea. I will floo Ginny later."

 **HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

An hour later Ginny flooed over from the Burrow, where she still lived, and was overjoyed to escape her mother and the three little children. It was a mad house with the children babbling, Mrs Weasley fussing over them and Mr Weasley trying to tinker with his muggle artefacts. And a girl's night sounded like a perfect alternative.

"So, I brought firewhiskey and Mum packed us a basket with cupcakes. What do you want first?"

"Alcohol!" Hermione demanded and poured three glasses of whiskey for them, downed hers immediately and poured it again.

"Wow," Ginny eyed her with concern and a bit of awe.

"She had a rough day." Lavender shrugged, nipping at her own glass tentatively.

"Your brothers, the devil's illegitimate twin spawns, made my day living hell without even being in the same building. I had parents yelling at me to heal their children from one of their stupid joke products the whole day. I tell you, there is nothing worse than overprotective parents. I could choke the twins."

"Sounds like back in school, when you always scolded them for testing their products." Lavender joked.

"Yeah, definitely feels like a déjà-vu. Hermione yelling and ranting about the twins. Merlin, I miss those times." Ginny laughed at Hermione's frown.

"Glad you two find it funny." Hermione murmured and reached for the cupcakes. She needed a bit more to eat if she didn't want to get drunk immediately.

"So, how about a little game to make up for lost time?" Ginny's grin was alarming, but Hermione shrugged. She was too tired to argue, and Lavender was clearly in.

"Okay, it's called _Never have I ever_. You say a statement and when you've done the thing you drink. So, you can either use the game to get your friends drunk or to learn about their secrets. I'll give you an example." Ginny refilled all glasses.

"Never have I ever been drunk." All three of them downed their drinks and refilled.

"Never have I ever cheated on a test." Hermione continued, but no one drank. She raised her eyebrows.

"It's not like I didn't want to but the teachers at Hogwarts were really scary and creative with their counter measures." Ginny grinned, and Lavender was next.

"Well, never have I ever kissed a girl." Again no one drank.

"What a boring lot we are," Ginny nibbled at a cupcake, "my turn. Never have I ever cried in public." Hermione and Lavender grimaced at the memory, clinked glasses and drank.

"Never have I ever had sex." Lavender eyed Ginny while she herself drank obviously. Confident Ginny downed her glass and then shrieked as Hermione also drank.

"I knew it! Tell me."

"Now you tell us, Ginny. Does that mean the chosen one is no longer innocent and pure?" Lavender waggled her eyebrows, but Hermione put her hands over her ears.

"I don't want to know. It's Harry, please let me die ignorant. Never have I ever been in love with a teacher." Growling Ginny took her drink, mumbling _this isn't over_ while Lavender blushed. Hermione grinned at them.

"Who was it?"

"Remus Lupin," Ginny sighed sadly, "he was really nice to me during my second year."

"Firenze, the centaur," Lavender blushed even deeper. "I know it's kind of strange, but he was so good looking and told wonderful stories about divination and star constellations." She too sighed, but dreamier.

"Gilderoy Lockhardt, I will never be not ashamed of this stupid crush." Solemnly Hermione took her shot.

"Okay, Granger, now you are due. Never have I ever had sex on the beach." Lavender nearly fell down laughing at Hermione's shocked face. But no one drank.

"What's with you and sex on the beach?"

"Please, just tell me. I'm so curious what you two were doing all this time in Australia and all you told me so far was boring stuff about work and Rosie. Not that I don't adore the little one but that can't possibly be all. Two hot, young women travelling and living in Australia. There have to be a few interesting stories about boys." Lavender and Hermione exchanged a glance, then blushed both a deep red.

"Okay, but nothing leaves this room." Ginny nodded enthusiastically, and Hermione started.

"At the beginning of our travelling Lavender and I were really mad at Ron and we flirted a lot and we also snogged a lot with random guys. Nothing more than snogging, but like, with truly a lot of guys and we're not proud of that in retrospective because it was a dumb way to cope with a breakup. After we discovered the pregnancy we stopped." Lavender snorted.

"Yeah, we stopped random flirting and snogging, but a few months later - I was already big and round - Hermione met this absolutely gorgeous boy. The two danced around each other for weeks. It was absurd." Ginny twitched in anticipation and Hermione gave in.

"His name was Ben, muggle from Germany, who did a work-and-travel-year in Australia with his friends. He had just finished school, was our age and really nice. And he was a surfer." Hermione blushed even deeper and Ginny grinned triumphantly.

"I met him shortly after I got over Ron and was still a bit insecure and he was... charming and nice and funny." Hermione smiled at the memory of Ben's cheeky smile. "He kind of broke through all my defences and stole my heart for a while. It was a fling, but it was wonderful. He was also my first." Hermione's face felt like it was burning up.

Hermione's and Ginny's friendship was kind of frozen at the status of three years ago, when they had been 18 and 17 and at that age they both hadn't had much experience. Just a few fantasies. Talking about sex at that time had been theoretical and accompanied with a lot of blushes and giggles. They had been more like children than adults and now it was different. Ginny's would marry soon, probably had experienced everything with Harry, and Hermione too had gained some experiences. It felt like jumping into a new level of friendship head on. With Lavender it was different to talk about these kinds of things because it had built up over months and years. But Hermione decided that it was unnecessary to be shy and would probably hurt Ginny.

"We were, not a couple, but a _thing_ for a few weeks and then he started to travel again with his friends. I noticed that it didn't break my heart to see him leave and decided not to keep contact. But I'm still very glad that I made my first experiences with him and..." Hermione winked, "he was also very good."

"Wicked!" Grinning Ginny started to focus at Lavender.

"So, Brown, anything to confess? And I want to hear nothing about Ron."

"Well, given the case that I was pregnant, fat and hating men in general, and then was a single mom... So, I was not very active on the dating front. I had only a few dates, but never more than kisses, and one very short affair. That's it." Lavender was stunningly calm and just sipped on her whiskey.

The game of _Never have I ever_ was completely forgotten by now and the three discussed the Australian time further. Ginny asked about Ben, about Lavender being a single mom and Hermione helping her with Rosie, about the adventure of Rosie's early and chaotic birth and about being back to England. And of course, she asked about men.

"Wait, so you're telling me only now that there was more than one?"

"Just one more. Christian, he was a bit older and we dated for six months but there was no real spark. He was a Wizard, that was a plus, but we didn't share the same humour. Afterwards I realised he had been a bit stiff and to focused on his job. I always thought I would like that in a man, but it bored me." Hermione still wanted someone with goals and ambitions, but relaxing and enjoying life was on top of her list since Australia. She had learned the hard way that being with someone like Christian didn't fit her. Her job was stressful enough, she needed relaxation and fun in her free time.

"Merlin, that was a good idea, Lavender. Too bad you have to work tomorrow, and I have to pick up Rosie at the Burrow. Otherwise we could do this the whole night."

"What are you talking about? I am free tomorrow." Lavender and Hermione grinned at each other, realising they both had a free Sunday. Since they had started their healing training in Australia free days were rare in general. Finishing training and working in England had helped a bit, but it was still rare. Healers often had to work on weekends.

"But we still have to pick up Rosie tomorrow morning. I don't want Molly to think I exploit her for babysitting." Ginny snorted at Lavender's serious face.

"Please, you're lucky if she gives you Rosie back sometime in a month. Mum wants to make up for missed time and you will have to wrestle your daughter out of her arms tomorrow. Besides I'm pretty sure Mum expects you two to come to Sunday lunch, so you can leave Rosie with her till then. I'll send her an owl."

"So..." Hermione bit her lip, "what do we do now? What do normal 21-year-old women do on a Saturday night?" Ginny laughed hard and made her way to the bedrooms.

"Dress up you Mummys, we go dancing, get drunk and celebrate my upcoming wedding. Mum doesn't want me to have a hen party, so we will have to party tonight."

 **HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Shortly after midnight Hermione, Lavender and Ginny were ready to go out. Thanks to the firewhiskey and a lot of giggling they were in a good mood, wide awake and searching for fun. Ginny knew a wizard nightclub in London, where she had a permanent place on the guest list thanks to Fred and George, who knew the owner. Clearly Molly was in the dark about this little arrangement.

Ginny had borrowed clothes from Lavender, who had roughly the same size, and shoes from Hermione. She now wore a short, strapless dress in neon pink, that clashed with her hair but still looked more than good and black moderate heels. Her hair was flowing over her shoulders and her make-up was simply some lipstick and eyeliner.

Lavender in comparison had decided for a plain black cocktail dress with flashy make-up. She sported a deep red lipstick and dark dramatic smoky eyes with a tiny bit of glitter. Her hair was in a ponytail and whipped seductively over her naked shoulders.

Hermione was a bit too flashy for her taste, but Ginny and Lavender had the time of their life dressing her up, so she went with it. It was nice to get pampered by her friends. She wore a scarlet, one-shoulder dress with a flowing skirt and black heels. Her hair fell in nice tamed curls. Her lipstick matched her dress, but the eye make-up was simple.

 _The Dancing Dragon_ was located in a street near Diagon Alley and the entrance was hidden behind the counter of a convenience store. They arrived at the store and Ginny shortly chatted with the clerk, who was also the door keeper, and then entered through a hidden curtain. Hermione was instantly impressed with the club.

The location was a former wine cellar with old stone walls and a fantastic acoustic. The room was enormous and divided by pillars who supported the solid stone roof. To the right side was a long bar with several bartenders. Next to the bar, behind two pillars, was a large sitting area with dark leather furniture. At this part of the cellar the music was a bit more docile, so it was easier to talk. The rest of the cellar was used as a dancefloor with the DJ desk on the left wall. Hermione was surprised and amused to see Lee Jordan was the DJ, but she had to admit that the music was fantastic and after his experiences as Quidditch commentator and at Potterwatch the job suited him.

"Let's get something to drink!" Ginny screamed, and the three tiddly women made their way to the bar. After all they wanted to keep their alcohol level and possibly a bit more. Mrs Weasley had been more than willing to keep Rose till lunch and Ginny was going to sleep over at Hermione's flat.

They ordered Pimm's Cups for their thirst and tequila shots for the party, then searched for a good place to check the crowd. They weren't feeling like dancing yet and wanted to get into the mood. But then Lee put on a remix of _Survivor_ , the new song of _Destiny's Child_ and the three rushed to the dancefloor.

Unknown to them Ginny wasn't the only Weasley at the club this night.

 **So, I have the story planned roughly till the wedding chapter and for that I will have to do some research.**


	7. Chapter 6 - Rather Be Dancing

**I'm starting to build the relationship between Hermione and Fred as you will see in this chapter. I like the idea of them slowly falling in love and not rushed.** **And I love it when they bicker ;)**

Fred was bored. Plain and simply bored. George the traitor, his twin and partner in crime, was glued to the lips of his girlfriend Angelina Johnson at the sitting area and Lee Jordan had to work for another few hours. Normally Fred would just find a nice girl to chat up and dance with and maybe to take home, but today he hadn't seen one that he liked yet. He perhaps was a playboy or, how Ginny put it so charmingly, a male slut, but he still was a bit picky. He had certain demands and one of them was that the girls could actually hold a decent conversation, at least a little bit.

The bird, who Ginny had scared away, had been an unfortunate exception of the rule because of her really nice legs but Fred had soon regretted it. A beautiful face without brains certainly was a no-go, too much trouble. Especially because the dumb ones always failed to understand Fred's rule number one: no strings attached. He wasn't searching for a relationship and made this always very clear.

He let his eyes wander through the crowded room and stopped at the sight of his little sister dancing wildly with Lavender Brown. Now that was something interesting. Ginny and Lavender never had been friends and if he remembered correctly his sister had some not so friendly words about the blonde when Ron dated her in his sixth year. Granted, with the whole mother of their niece drama there was a chance this opinion wasn't up to date anymore, but it was still odd. And Fred liked odd. The night just got a lot more interesting.

With a grin he made his way to the bar with the intention to order some drinks for the two and himself. Fred watched the dancing women while he waited for the drinks and was instantly glad that Ginny was taken. For his taste way too many men watched her and danced around her, but he knew she could stand her own ground. She was a Weasley after all.

Lavender also attracted a lot of attention and Fred understood why Ron had hooked up with her. She was certainly pretty and had a nice figure, a traditional beauty. Wouldn't it have been for the tiny detail of him cheating on Hermione at the same time, Fred would have congratulated his little brother. Even during their sixth year Fred and George had been surprised that a girl like Lavender was with Ron and they had teased their brother with glee.

Unfortunately Ron had been a dumb prat and while the rest of the family seemed to have decided to forget and forgive - even Lavender and Hermione didn't seem angry anymore - Fred and George had put Ron on top of their to-prank-list. He deserved some well-planned pranks, but only after the git got over the fact that he was a father. The twins knew some boundaries after all and Ron was more than overwhelmed since the last Sunday.

While Fred waited for his drinks he recognised a brunette woman waiting at the counter as Hermione Granger. Well, that would explain why Ginny and Lavender were here together. The little bookworm at a nightclub, that would be entertaining, Fred grinned to himself. He was absolutely sure Hermione was the kind of person who hated loud music, alcohol and sweating people. Ginny had probably forced her to dress up and come.

"Granger," He leaned in closely and whispered in her ear, "you're a welcome sight for sore eyes." Fred had thought that Hermione would be angry or embarrassed, but instead she _giggled._ Hermione Granger giggled and put her hands on his ears.

"Not trying to be identical tonight, Fred?" Her hands were soft and delicate and brushed lightly along his face before she let go. After the war Fred and George had grown out their hair just enough to cover up George's lost ear and playing identical again. But for the evening Fred had tied his hair in a short ponytail, while George wore his open most of the time. Only Fred and Angelina were allowed to see the cursed scar.

"Well, there are times when I like it to be called the right name." He said in a suggestive tone, plastering a dirty smile on his face, as an attempt to fluster her. She only rolled her eyes at him.

"So, I heard, Mister Ladykiller." Then Hermione grabbed a little tray with an assortment of numerous shots and left him. Just like that. Without scolding or shrieking. Fred had to admit that it was disappointing. In the past it had been easy to get a rise out of her. He and his twin only had needed to talk about breaking rules or planning a prank and she had flipped. It had been utterly amusing, even when she had threatened them.

While Hermione walked away he watched her retreating back and found that his earlier compliment was indeed right. She was a welcome sight. She looked good in this little red dress and her hair was wild in an alluring way. Fred would never admit it out loud, but Hermione had certainly grown up into an endearing woman. That made Ron only more of an idiot.

 _Wait_ , had Granger just polished him off? Fred saw that she took a seat on a leather sofa and was joined by Ginny and Lavender. Hasty he ordered another drink and made his way to the group.

"Lovely seeing you here, Ladies. Can I interest you in some tasty cocktails?" Fred offered them the fruity beverages, but Ginny eyed him suspicious. "I haven't put anything in it, scouts honour."

Giggling Lavender and Hermione downed their shots before they took the cocktails. Another fit of giggles followed.

"Merlin, Ginny, don't tell me Granger is drunk." He voiced every word as scandalised as possible and noticed that his sister also appeared to be a bit flushed and tipsy. But it certainly would explain why Granger was giggling so much and hadn't scolded him for his comments.

"Not drunk, just tiddly and in a happy mood." Hermione exclaimed gleeful. She _was_ drunk but Lavender was apparently not far behind. That could be either hilarious or terrible and Fred was determined to find out how these girls behaved while drunk. And either way he would probably get good blackmail material and that was always good to have when - and not if because it was only a matter of time - Hermione would be back to her usual self and try to reign him in. Blackmailing Ginny was a given, that was how their family worked after all.

Fred observed the girls talking about absolute nonsense, laughing about nothing and commenting on no one particular. Their conversation was consisting only of giggles and with every sip of their cocktails they got happier. Fred would have been concerned if they were dancing or flirting with shady guys, but they seemed content with being by themselves. No guys needed for a good mood.

Granger was clearly the happy-drunk-type, who laughed a lot. She also was the type who touched people, not in an inappropriate or seductive way, more like hugging and telling her friend _how_ much she loved them. Ginny was the hyper kind of drunk, always fidgety and eager to dance. Lavender seemed to talk four times more than usual.

Fred smiled and was about to leave when Hermione suddenly poked her index finger into his chest.

"You! Because of you I had a terrible day!" She tried to look angry and failed miserably, her lips twitched smiling.

"Excuse me? What have I done to offend you, Miss Granger?" Hermione frowned her brows like she had to think really hard about the reason.

"You're dumb products. I was yelled at the whole day. Stupid dots. Stupid parents."

"You make no sense, love."

"But I will take vengeance. I will- I will buy every stupid product of yours and make an antidote. You will see." Hermione grinned like a lunatic, obviously impressed with her own idea. Fred chuckled.

"Good luck with that." She had clearly no idea how many products they produced and invented. Never ever would she be able to reach this ambitious goal. Fred shook his head and bit the girls goodbye before he made his way to search for his twin.

George and Angelina were not far away at the DJ desk talking with Lee.

"You just lost me five galleons. I betted with Lee that you already chatted up some bird and left." George slapped him over the head lightly and handed Lee the money while Angelina snorted at them.

"No luck tonight, womaniser?" Angelina asked a bit too happy. She didn't like his liaisons very much but not because she disapproved of his lifestyle. The reason was that she often had to either comfort the girls or throw them out. And of course, there were also those girls who mixed Fred and George up and attacked Angelina for stealing _their_ man.

"Haven't even tried yet." Fred grinned at George. "Our darling sister is here with Granger and Lavender Brown. All pissed drunk and giggling like maniacs. Want to have some fun?" He waggled his eyebrows and showed his three friends the way back to the table where he left the girls. The only problem was, they were gone.

"Holy shit," Lee exclaimed, " _That_ is Granger? Certainly grew up well." George let out a low whistle, one he regretted instantly when Angelina swatted him and Lee. Fred followed their gazes to the dance floor.

There they were. Hermione with Ginny while Lavender was dancing with a girl, that Fred knew from the DA. He vaguely remembered that her name was Hannah. Fred understood the reaction of Lee and George at once. Hermione was so free and full of joy while she danced, she seemed to sparkle. What Fred didn't know was, that she was indeed sparkling in the disco lights thanks to some body glitter from his own shop.

It reminded him of the Yule Ball, a night Ron had ruined with his idiotic jealousy. It was rare to see Hermione so loose and without worry, without hundreds of thoughts flitting through her brilliant mind. She was concentrating on only one thing. Dancing. Having Fun. Laughing. It was intriguing, and he wished she would be like that more often.

 **HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

The next morning Fred and George were early at their parents' house. They had a simple plan: becoming Rose's favourite uncles. Victoire unfortunately had already decided that she liked Charlie the best, well for now, because he always brought cool gifts from the reserve and stories about dragons. Teddy loved of course Harry and Ginny with passion. Both toddlers found the twins amusing and funny, but Rosie would be the one to demand for Freddie and Georgie first, they had decided. They just needed to convince the little girl. And that was the problem.

Rose was absolutely wary of them. She eyed them with suspicion and distrust and tried hard not to laugh at their jokes.

"Are we sure she isn't Granger's spawn. Because I could swear she looks at us exactly like Hermione did during our seventh year." George whispered. And it was true. Rosie's facial expressions were so oddly similar to Hermione, it was almost comical.

"Auntie Mimi says not trust you." Rose answered honestly, and Fred almost laughed at her proud face.

"Well, then you're a good girl for doing so Rosie. Want us to read you one of your books as a reward." Fred winked at her. At once the attitude of the girl changed and she ran away to get a book.

Much later Fred and George were reading to Rose, Victoire and Teddy, who had a sleep over and now waited to be picked up after lunch. The twins imitated sounds and voices in turns.

 _"Someone's been sleeping in my bed,_ Papa bear growled," Fred said in his best bear voice.

 _"Someone's been sleeping in my bed, too,_ said the Mama bear." George read in his best impression of his own mother.

 _"Someone's been sleeping in my bed and she's still there!,_ exclaimed Baby bear." Fred tried a funny high-pitched voice and the three children giggled.

"Just then," George took over, "Goldilocks woke up and saw the three bears. She screamed,"

" **Help!** " Both Fred and George yelled loudly, and the kids yelled with them while laughing out loud.

"What's wrong?" Lavender, Hermione, Fleur and Mrs Weasley stormed the room with worried faces. It seemed like the lunch guests had just arrived. Upon seeing that it was just the twins fooling around their mother clicked her tongue, muttered _these boys_ and went back to the kitchen with Fleur. Lavender and Hermione instead seated themselves on the sofa and cuddled Rosie as a greeting.

"Mummy, Auntie Mimi, granny gave a book. Can we read?"

"How about tonight as a bedtime story? Auntie and Mummy are really tired." Hermione and Lavender sank deeper into the sofa, Hermione with Rose on her lap, and the twins chuckled at them. Both had been with the girls the whole night but had drunk considerable less and had taken a pepper-up-potion this morning. So they were fit and chipper while the young women looked like shit.

But to the luck of Lavender and Hermione part of the charming-Rose-plan was to demonstrate her Mum and aunt what kind-hearted people Fred and George were. They handed them both discreetly hangover potions.

"You two are angels." Lavender sighed happily.

"Yes, but devils are also fallen angels..." Hermione joked, but she took the potion.

Before Fred could give a comeback, the fireside turned green and Ron and Harry stumbled out. Teddy ran like a blue haired maniac to his godfather, Victoire right behind him, and both toddlers hugged and cuddled the newcomers. Rosie watched them carefully, while Lavender and Hermione tried to look everywhere else but in Ron's direction. Fred caught Hermione's eyes and blinked at her enquiring, but she shrugged her shoulders and looked away.

"Lavender, can we talk for a moment?" Ron asked after he had greeted Rose with an awkward pat on the head. With wide eyes Lavender nodded and followed him to the garden. Hermione meanwhile appeared sad and everyone besides the children noticed that Ron didn't even acknowledged her attendance. Her eyes were clouded.

Fred decided that crying and tears wouldn't be a good lunch company and hurled himself beside Hermione, who cuddled Rose.

"So, Granger, what's with your unjust accusations that affronted my poor innocent ears last night? I would like an apology." He grinned and this time he got the long-awaited reaction. First Hermione blushed, seemingly at the memory of her drunken state, then she looked puzzled and deep thought crinkles showed how her mind tried to remember what he meant. And finally her eyes flared up with anger.

"You two," she gestured at George, who looked at them bedazzled and amused, "because of one of your stupid products I had ten children with freaked out parents at my ward the whole day. They screamed at me since I wasn't able to 'heal' those stupid blue and green dots before your joke wore off."

"How old were those children?" George asked.

"Between five and eight. They were all playing together, and the parents thought it was a contagious disease." She replied shortly.

"Blue and green dots, you say?" Fred enquired.

"Sounds like our new skiving snack boxes."

"But we only sell those to children old enough for Hogwarts."

"Doesn't make sense otherwise, you know."

"Seems like we have to improve safety precautions."

"But apparently they're doing the jobs just right."

"How about a new slogan."

" _Contagious candies - paralyse the whole school by faking an epidemic._ "

"Wicked! Thanks for the idea, Granger." Fred and George exclaimed at the same time and beamed at Hermione. Rosie, who had watched the exchange anxiously, eyed her auntie cautious.

"It wasn't my attention to help you," Hermione shrieked. "I should keep my threat and make those antidotes for your products."

"Oh Granger, Granger, you have no idea how long that would take you." George grinned with confidence.

"Yes, and we invent faster than you might think." Fred challenged. He loved it that he was able to rile her up again. Nothing better than those fiery eyes.

"Well, then I will start with your blasted snack boxes and you know what? I will give Madame Pomphrey my recipes." With that Hermione stormed out.

"Merlin, now we're in trouble. It's like she is a prefect again." George sighed, then he tried to charm a smile on Rosie's face.

"Auntie Mimi not liking you." Rose stated simply, shook her head and left them.

"Forget Charlie, with this one Granger is our biggest competition and she has an unfair head start of two years." George pouted, but Fred stared to the kitchen from where he could faintly hear Hermione's voice. He had wished to rile her up and have some fun but now it didn't feel so good. He liked the bickering, not making her seriously upset. And he liked how cheerful and loose she had been at the club. That Hermione he wanted to see again, but without the alcohol. He wanted her to be happy.


	8. Chapter 7 - Rather Be Pranking

Hermione tried really hard to ignore him while she worked on the antidote for his potion accident. But his constant questions and jokes made it harder than necessary and she was seriously considering if it was okay to stun him in order to shut him up.

Her week had been relatively normal so far with only a few accidents and a lot of time to work on her own researches. Since Hermione had finished her healer training she tried do develop a better version of the wolfsbane potion for werewolves. Remus Lupin had always been one of her favourite teachers and she loathed how he had been treated by the wizard society. Before her departure to Australia her goal had been to work at the ministry and help people like Remus. Now she used her abilities to work on this goal in a new way.

So for her it had been not only a surprise but also an inconvenience that Fred was delivered to her ward. Sure, first she had been worried and of course started immediately with the antidote. Luckily Fred's adverse effects to another experimental WWW potion weren't very dangerous. More hilarious to be honest.

Fred and George had tried to invent a potion similar to the canary creams but instead it should turn the victim into a stag - _prank your deer ones_ \- in remembrance to James Potter. Every year the twins released a marauders related product as an inside joke. Unfortunately the fur hadn't worn of when Fred turned back. To her shame Hermione had laughed for nearly five minutes when Fred had come in with brown fur all over his skin. He was well and happy aside of this but claimed to feel a bit furry.

Normally Hermione secluded herself when making antidotes, but Fred had managed to drive the staff of her ward crazy after mere ten minutes with his stupid jokes and a miniature firework. So the nurses had begged, or better forced, her to keep him until they were allowed to throw him out. That was why Fred Weasley now slouched in her comfy leather chair and made comments about her office, his fur and how he wanted to be Rose's favourite uncle. It was driving her nuts.

"You're really good at this, aren't you?" Hermione nearly jumped at Fred's voice directly beside her head. She hadn't recognised how he had made his way to her and now he was leaning into her to see the cauldron. He was too close.

"Fred, you realise the more you distract me the longer you have to wait and stay?" She gritted through her teeth. Why was he so close?

"Oh, I'm distracting you, Granger? Pray tell, why is that?" She could hear the fat smirk in his voice and rolled her eyes out of habit but refused to look at him.

"Yes, Fred, having someone so devilish handsome as you in my office is absolutely distracting. You're quite a challenge for my composure."

"Always knew you would fall for the best looking Weasley." Now the smile in his voice was definitely audible.

"Or it could be your permanent chitchat about absolutely nothing that's making me loony."

"Pfh, that wasn't nice, Granger. I'm bored. There's nothing to do besides watching you brew." Hermione still refused to look at him, but she guessed he was pouting. Smiling she put another ingredient into the cauldron, carefully watched the reaction and noted it in her workbook.

"Why isn't George or anyone from your family here to entertain you and fuss over you?" She vaguely recognised from the corner of her eyes that Fred started to wander through the room in a lazy manner.

"George has to manage the shop. We don't close up if it isn't a real emergency, like when George was unconscious. And family is not possible cause of our rules." Now she looked up and arched an eyebrow at him. He shrugged with a devilish smile.

"George and I have one very strict hospital rule. No one tells Mum. Unfortunately most of our family members aren't good liars so we don't tell them either. There are only two exceptions of the rule. We tell Mum if one of us is in mortal danger or if one of us is unconscious for more than 24 hours."

"Why would you lie to your Mum?" Hermione asked puzzled.

"Because we may be out of age und successful businessmen, but one accident too much and that woman will march into our shop, close it up herself and drag us home." She had to laugh at the mental image of Molly Weasley commanding her troublemakers home with her. No matter how old her children were, Mrs Weasley would always have the last word.

"Well, that explains why my ward wasn't run over by Weasleys when George was here." Suddenly Hermione stopped. "Wait, your mother has this clock and it shows when one of you is in the hospital."

"We may or may have not bewitched this fine work of sorcery in our favour." Fred smirked proud. "When one of us is in the hospital it shows _at work_. It only shows we're at the hospital when our rules are fulfilled."

"You two are really something." She shook her head. The twins really were brilliant. They planned every step of a plan and every detail with such precision and perfection, she admired that.

"I take that as a compliment. Here," Fred was again by her side and softly put something inside the palm of her hand. It was a candy wrapped in colourful blue and orange WWW paper.

"One of our newest products. It's a mild calming draught for students during exams. Might be good for you when it's hectic at work. Actually, you were the inspiration for that." Hermione was a bit taken aback by this thoughtfulness.

"Trying to encourage preferential behaviour again?" She joked.

"Can't blame a man for trying." He was still right beside her, again too close. "Particular in regard to your threat to endanger our business." Now Hermione turned to him a bit puzzled and looked Fred straight in the eyes. He certainly had intense eyes, a deep, fascinating blue.

"Have you started with the snack boxes yet?" For a moment Hermione's mind was blank, then it clicked. Embarrassed she remember her fit at the last Sunday lunch. The twins and their rambling had unnerved her and worsened her hangover headache, she had just wanted to shut them up and her temperament had gotten out of hand.

"Of course not." She smiled but could feel the embarrassed blush on her cheeks.

"Oh?" Fred blinked like he didn't believe her.

"You really thought I would do that to you?" Hermione was a bit hurt. She knew the twins always thought of her as a know-it-all and perfect prefect, but not that they would think so lowly of her.

"Fred, I didn't tell your mother that you were testing on first years and I won't make those antidotes. Besides, I have better things to do than to have a feud with you." Determined she focused on her cauldron again. The sooner she finished the antidote for Fred's fur the better.

"Granger, I didn't want to hurt you. You just seemed more than a bit angry the other day." He put a hand on her back.

"Don't worry. I will get my revenge another way. Maybe next time I'm run over by your victims I will just send the enraged parents to your shop." She wanted to sound casual, but she knew it was more bitter than intended. The accusation still stung a bit.

"Yeah, because yelling parents is something completely new and unfamiliar to us. On a scale of one to Molly Weasley, what would you say how scary were those parents." Fred's voice was teasing and against her own will Hermione smiled. Fred had the talent to light up every situation.

"Maybe an eight, but just because your scale is highly unfair. Nothing beats your Mum. On every other scale they had been an eleven out of ten."

After that Fred was able to be silent for some time and Hermione was grateful for that. Now she had time to focus on the antidote again and made fast progress. When she finished the potion, she turned to her desktop and saw that Fred studied her workbook about the wolfsbane potion. He felt her staring and looked up.

"Sorry, I was bored, and it was open." Fred blushed a light red and ruffled his hair. This gesture made Hermione remember how she had touched his ears at the nightclub and she tried to oppress her own blush. Fred's face told her it didn't work, but luckily, he misunderstood the blush.

"No need to be bashful. It's quite brilliant."

"Thanks..." She handed him a vial. "Here, the antidote."

"And I just got used to it." Fred joked.

"Yeah, certainly looks fluffy and soft. Maybe you should keep it." Instinctively Hermione reached out and lightly touched his cheek - it truly felt nice - before she realised her movement and withdrew.

"Cheers!" With a blush and a smirk Fred took the potion and after a few seconds the fur started to vanish.

"So, now that's taken care of, I have just one question." He leaned in conspiratorial. "What do we have to do to become Rosie's favourites?"

"Forget it, Weasley. I will always be her favourite."

 **HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

"Ron wants to spend Saturday together with Rosie and me. Wants to go to the park or something like that." Lavender was biting her lip and nipped at her wine.

Lavender and Hermione had both an afternoon shift the next day and decided to stay up late in order to chat and catch up. They hadn't often the chance to just sit together.

"Well, that's good, right?" Hermione put her own glass down and tried to ignore the slight pang of jealousy in her chest. Ron hadn't talked to her since she came back. Instead he ignored her perfectly at every occasion.

"Yes, I'm really glad he's so willing to get to know Rose and all, but I'm still afraid. We haven't talked about anything yet. Not about our breakup, not about my pregnancy or like anything at all. It's not a conversation I want to have, but we need to. At the same time I don't want to pressure him. Oh, this is such a mess."

 **HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Two days later Lavender came home with Rose sleeping in her arms and a timid smile on her face. After she brought Rose to bed, she sat next to Hermione.

"It was good. More than good. Ron was fantastic with Rosie. They played together on a playground and she is really warming up to him." Lavender smiled even brighter and for a few moments there was a blissful silence. Hermione was happy for her friend and her daughter, who she loved like her own. But then a pained expression appeared on Lavender's face.

"He apologised to me. For everything. For the lying and the cheating, for the breakup." Lavender's eyes were full of pain.

"Then why are looking like someone destroyed your favourite pair of shoes?" Hermione tried to joke but the words felt like ashes in her mouth.

"Because it's not fair. Not when it's just me. He owes you one too. Maybe even more, you were best friends after all."

"No, it's okay. It's good that Ron comes around with you, for Rose. I always knew he would be angry with me. I think in his eyes I'm the one who failed him. I was his best friend and didn't tell him about his daughter. Perhaps he will never be able to forgive me for that." Hermione felt how her own words hurt her. Because it was true and speaking it out loud was like ripping her heart in pieces. Not because she still loved Ron, but because he had always been part of her life. Her best friend. Even after the breakup she had always known she would forgive him anything even without being a couple anymore.

"Or maybe not. Give him time." Lavender smiled at her and deep-down Hermione longed for the lunch at the Burrow the next day and at the same time she feared it. She didn't want to hope so that she wouldn't be disappointed, but her traitorous heart didn't obey her.

 **HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

The next day in the Burrow was nice and friendly since everyone apparently had come to term with the newest addition to the family. Rose and Lavender had been quickly accepted by all Weasleys since the surprising announcement a few weeks ago. Hermione of course always had been kind of an honorary member of the family and after the first shock of her return she was treated again as one. The only one not acting friendly towards her was Ron.

Ron wasn't mean or unfriendly or even impolite. He just simply ignored her. If possible, he left the room when she came in or chose a seat as far away as possible. And if he couldn't escape her physically he always looked away from her and talked to other people. The main problem for Ron's behaviour was Rose. She loved Hermione and ignoring Hermione meant for him to ignore Rose as well. A real dilemma.

Hermione, who quickly caught up on his strategy, decided to make it easier for him and tried to avoid Rose low-key at the Burrow. She sent the toddler back to her mum or to other family members to play with, claimed to be tired or wanting to talk to someone. Of course, Lavender knew what Hermione was doing and she wasn't happy with it. Luckily Rose wasn't hurt by her aunties behaviour, especially since Hermione showered her with love on all other days of the week.

 **HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

A few days later Hermione and Rose were in front of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and the little girl eyed the display windows with fascination.

Fred and George had promised Rosie a new toy from their shop at the last lunch under the condition she visited them there. It was a cheap trick to buy the girl's love but so far it worked. Rose had babbled the whole week about nothing else till Hermione had given in and offered to take her after the fitting for Rose's flower girl dress. Of course, her goal was to make sure that the twins wouldn't give her goddaughter something dangerous or for pranking.

At the minute they entered the store the twins were by their side and enthusiastically one of them swooped Rose in his arms and ran laughing with her to the section for children under five. The other twin followed with a big grin and Hermione sighed. While she watched the two carefully with Rose, she tried to decipher who was Fred and who was George. Finally she caught the eyes of one of them, deep blue eyes, and was almost sure that was Fred. He stood up and joined her.

"Afraid we give her something inappropriate?" He smirked, and she just knew that they had planned to. Most likely nothing dangerous but something to drive Lavender and her crazy.

"Exactly," she replied in a dry tone.

"Come on, why would you think we would do something like that? We're perfect little angels, even Lavender said so." At this Hermione only snorted.

"Why are you even so obsessed with Rosie liking you? I'm pretty sure it would happen anyway, without you trying so hard. Children love you." Fred smiled in a warm, thankful way.

"Yeah, maybe..." He looked at Rose laughing with his brother. "But she already missed so much, and we want her to feel welcome." Hermione's eyes got damp and she quickly tried to hide it.

"Oh shit, Hermione, I didn't mean it like that. We're not angry with you or Lavender. I'm sorry." He awkwardly patted her shoulder.

"No, no, I know. It's just, you're right and it's lovely that you try so hard."

"Why do I have the feeling I constantly have to apologise to you since you're back?" He bumped his shoulder to hers, trying to diffuse the mood.

"Maybe you're a terrible person." She replied with a slightly shaky voice.

"Nah, I'm marvellous and you know that." He winked. "I let you in on a secret if you promise not to be angry." She nodded suspicious.

"We think it would be hilarious when Rose would prank Ron. Nothing serious or mean, just a little colour changing chocolate or a hiccup bonbon. Just for a laugh." And again, Hermione had to laugh without wanting to. She wanted to scold Fred or forbid it, but his beaming smile and happy face prevented that. She liked how he glowed with joy when talking about his pranks and his family.

At the next Sunday lunch, the twins plan was executed when Rose innocently offered her father a piece of her cake and he suddenly turned into a canary. Rosie was laughing so hard that no one could be angry with the twins - because no one in his right mind would be angry with a two-year-old - and even Ron admitted it was brilliant.

 **So, I'm picking up the pace a bit. The wedding will be coming soon and the romance between Fred and Hermione will start to bloom in the next chapters.**

 **But I have a question for you. I'm not sure how I should write a love scene. There will be definitely one, but the question is how explicit it will be. In no case it will be full smut or something like that because I'm sure I can't write that, but maybe more than a T rating. Would you wish for that - then I will change the rating to M - or should the story remain a T?**


	9. Chapter 8 - Rather Be Flirting

Hermione wasn't sure when it happened exactly, but sometime after she came back from Australia she became friends with Fred. Maybe it was because he had been the first she met in Diagon Alley or because of the talks at the Burrow, she couldn't pinpoint it. It had been a slow process. Of course, they always had been friends in some way, but in a different way. In a way that had centred around Ron, because she was his best friend and Fred was his older brother. But now they were real friends.

They talked at Sunday lunches without need, but because they liked it. They joked with each other and bickered in a friendly way. And sometimes Hermione thought that Fred was flirting with her. But she was never sure if it wasn't his way of joking and teasing. But she wasn't the only one who noticed this new relationship.

Hermione was at Madame Malkin's for Ginny's final dress fitting, when the young Weasley asked her about Fred.

"You know," Ginny came out of the dressing room with her normal clothes on, "you and Fred are really chummy. How come?" Hermione shrugged non-committal.

"We just get on well."

"Yeah... but two weeks ago you wanted to kill him because of his products. What happened?" Ginny leisurely walked to a show case with jewellery.

"Nothing happened. We just started to talk. It's nothing special. It's not like we never talked before." A bit huffy Hermione grabbed her robe, handed Ginny hers and went to the exit.

"But that's the thing." Ginny followed her to the street. "You two talked but never like that. Now you talk on purpose. And you laugh about his stupid jokes, you never did that before." Hermione stopped in the middle of the street and turned to Ginny.

"Ginny, are you against me being friends with Fred? Does it bother you?" Hermione didn't know how to feel. She was hurt by the integration, but also worried. Out of habit she bit her lip.

"No!" Ginny blanched. "No, that's not it. Come, let's sit down." Ginny dragged her into a near café's back corner and ordered two teas.

"It doesn't bother me. Well, it does, but..." Ginny struggled with her words. "It's okay for you to be friends, of course it is. It's just..." Ginny thankfully grabbed her tea when it came, took a sip and then examined Hermione afraid.

"Mione, are you in love with Fred?" Hermione was taken aback. Of course, she wasn't in love with Fred. They just were getting along, nothing more.

"That's ridiculous."

"It's not. He's flirting with you, I'm sure. And its just Fred you are close with, not George. So, are you interested in him?"

"I'm not. We just- it was coincidence that we started to talk, and we went from there." Ginny raised her eyebrows in disbelief. "I'm really not interested in Fred. And why do you make such a big deal out of it?"

"Fred is my brother and I love him. To be honest, he and George are my favourite brothers, but I detest how he is with women. With him it's always no strings attached and that crap. He's a heartbreaker. I would hate it if you get hurt."

"Well, then its good I'm not interested and he's not flirting." Hermione grinned, but deep inside she freaked out. She had been thinking about the possibility of Fred flirting with her, but she always had pushed it aside. But now she could no longer do it. Now it was a bit more real. Even if Ginny was wrong, the idea was now in Hermione's head and that wasn't good.

 **HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Fred and George were helping their dad with degnoming the garden when Hermione and Lavender apparated to the boundaries of the Burrow. It was a blazing hot Wednesday at the end of April and the big wedding was this Sunday on May 1st at the Burrow. So naturally the whole family had to help with getting the house and the garden into the best shape.

Hermione and Lavender weren't arranged to help today so it was a surprise to see them. Fred smiled at the little brunette witch until she was close enough to see her face. Her eyes flashed with fury and this fury was directed towards him. Fast and determined Hermione made her way to the twins while Lavender was a bit behind with Rose in her arms.

"You two giant prats! You- you are so dead!" Fred and George knew when they were in trouble and drew their wands.

"Expelliarmus!" Faster than lighting Hermione disarmed both twins and after seconds she pointed her wand to Fred's chest while she grabbed George's shirt to prevent his escape.

"I want an explanation and I want it now! What did you think? Did you even think?"

"Love, I have no idea what you're talking about." Fred grinned.

"Yeah, we're innocent, Granger," George teased. They really had no idea what was wrong, but they could have some fun meanwhile either way.

In the meantime, Lavender had reached them and pointed her wand at George's chest. Hot anger written over her face.

"My child is blue, you little maniacs," she growled. "Explain that!"

Surprised Fred stared at Rose. And sure enough, the toddler was blue from head to toe. Rosie's skin was dyed in a deep midnight blue that looked nice with her red hair and she giggled while Lavender put her down.

"What's going on?" With perfect timing Ginny came out with Teddy and then stopped abruptly when she saw Rose. Teddy meanwhile touched Rose's skin in awe and turned his own into the same shade. Frowning at the children Ginny eyed her brothers.

"What did you do?" She hissed at them. "My wedding is in four days! Tell me that it will wear off till then."

"I would love to tell you that, but we have no idea what happened." George smirked at his sister.

"Dammit, stop joking around, you gits!" Hermione pricked her wand in Fred's chest to stress every word. Her whole body cracked with pure anger and Fred involuntarily smiled at her. That was the feisty prefect he liked to tease.

"We were at a muggle café when she suddenly turned blue. Do you have any idea how hard it is to explain something like that?"

"What's going on?" Fred rolled his eyes, was that the question of the day? His dad and mum accompanied by a highly amused Bill and a curious Victoire came out of the house.

"Granger, how could this be our fault?" Fred had an idea what had happened, but he would never admit that. Never confess until there is evidence, that was the twins' life motto.

"Rose was eating this," Hermione skidded a wrapping paper at him, "how did she get it?" It was a wrapping paper well known to Fred and he cursed internally. They had forgotten that they gave Rose one of those not long ago.

"Oh Rosie," George sighed and Fred smiled defeated at his cute niece. "We told you to give that to your daddy. Not to eat it yourself."

"We will need to train a bit more to make a mischievous mastermind out of you." Fred coaxed the girl, who laughed gleefully and showed her blue skin to Victoire. At least she was enjoying herself.

"You won't make a troublemaker out of my daughter!" Lavender shrieked and Hermione flashed them her best prefect face.

"Why Rose? You aren't training Teddy or Victoire, aren't you? So leave her alone." She threatened in a low voice.

"Well, Granger, Teddy is the heir of a marauder-" George started and Fred picked up with his best smirk.

"-so, he will be a natural. And Victoire's daddy is a badass curse breaker-"

"-not to forget partly big bad werewolf-" Bill flashed a confident grin at George's words.

"-so, we are a little bit concerned about him getting angry at us, that means Vic is off limits." Fred finished but a dangerous smile appeared on Hermione's face.

"So, you're telling me you're not afraid of me." Fred gulped, but no way he would back out now. He knew it wasn't wise to provoke Hermione, especially when her backup was his sister, the bridezilla, and Lavender Brown, who looked downright murderous. It wasn't wise, but the words left his mouth before he could do anything.

"Couldn't control us in school, can't scare us now." Hermione narrowed her eyes at him.

"You have 30 seconds head start. You can either run or choose a nice place for me to bury your bodies." With one glance at each other Fred and George decided to run.

Ten minutes later Fred made his way back to the Burrow with George by his side. Both sported _I'm an idiot_ in bright green letters on their foreheads and had dark blue skin like Rose. Additionally, Hermione had hexed their voices to sound like little girls and their clothes were purple. Roaring laughter started when they entered the kitchen were everyone was seated.

"Yeah, very funny." George whined in his high voice.

"Rosie, Teddy, look, we match." Fred showed the children his blue arms. Hearing his own voice gave him a fright. Granger really could be a vicious genius.

"Daddy, wanna be blue," Victoire cried with tears in her big eyes. Broken-hearted by being left out she clutched Bill's leg and begged miserably _Wanna be blue._ Bill scowled at the twins.

"You will turn Rose back." Fred opened his mouth to protest, but Bill growled at him.

"Now! Fleur will kill you, and me, if Vic comes home blue." Mumbling George handed Rose a small vial that reversed most WWW products who worked with colours and instantly the girl was back to normal. Sadly, she wasn't impressed by that and started to cry. Hasty Lavender put her up and went for a soothing walk to the living room before the toddler could throw a full-grown fit of rage.

"Granger," Fred tried to intimidate Hermione but his shrill voice didn't help. "Would you be so kind?" He gestured at himself and George. With a small giggle Hermione muttered a few spells and the blue skin, the green letters and the pink clothes turned back to normal.

"Thanks," Both twins sighed and then froze. Their voices were still high pitched.

"Granger!" Both screamed and the whole room erupted in new laughter. Fred looked at George and in seconds they both smirked mischievous.

"Revenge!" And with that they ran towards Hermione, who let out a small squeak and ran off to the garden. She had a few steps head start but their long legs made it easy for the twins to follow. With a scream Fred tackled Hermione to the ground and together with George he started tickling her.

"Okay, you- you win. Stop, please- please stop!" Hermione begged guwaffing with laughing tears in her eyes. The twins let go and she muttered the spell to restore their voices.

"Do re mi fa sol la ti," George lilted, checking his voice, while heading back to the kitchen.

"Granger, that was maleficent and brilliant. Didn't think you had it in you." Fred helped Hermione up. She was still breathing heavy and her hair was like a wild halo of curls around her head. Her cheeks were flushed. Fred's heart missed a beat at her sight and he hastily plastered a smirk on his face.

"Well, I hope you learned your lesson." Hermione smiled with a wink.

"Yeah, I do look smashing in blue. Suits my hair." Hermione growled at him and playfully twirled her wand. "Okay, okay, Granger. Don't worry, lesson learned. I'm terribly afraid of you."

"Thanks," she flashed him a proud grin, "don't forget to be scared." She winked and followed George, but Fred felt frozen. He was scared. His heart felt like a thousand pounds of stones weighted it down as he watched how Hermione moved away from him. Her hips swaying and her curls bouncing. Hermione Granger truly was a force of nature and Fred was scared to be completely and hopelessly captivated by her. Hermione was right. He should be scared of her and he was, but in a different way than she had intended.

 **HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Hermione was reading a new book when Lavender and Rose came home from their weekly Saturday date with Ron. Rose was obviously tired but still too excited to sleep and bounced around her auntie. Hermione took the toddler into her arms and listened while Rosie told her about her day. But her thoughts always went back to Fred.

Since the dress fitting with Ginny she was constantly thinking about him. Was he flirting? He couldn't, right? Never ever would Fred Weasley, prankster and womaniser, flirt with her. Hermione could only think of reasons against it. They were too different, he was funny and laid back and she wasn't. But he was also ambitious, like her, and he was quite brilliant. And she really enjoyed talking with him, joking and laughing.

 _No_ , Hermione shook her head. Just because her image of him had changed didn't meant he flirted with her. She wasn't his type. She wasn't like the pretty witch that day at the shop. She wasn't like his conquests. And she didn't want to be like them. She hated the idea of Fred flirting with her like he flirted with all those other women. She wasn't one of his conquests, never would be. And if he ever tried to treat her as one, she would be offended.

So, Hermione decided that Fred was definitely not flirting with her. She banished all thoughts about him out of her mind and spend the evening persuading Rose to go to bed. The big wedding was the next day and they had to be up early to get ready. Rosie was excited to be a flower girl together with Victoire and Hermione had to help Ginny get ready.

Much later Hermione lay awake and brooded over Fred again. She slowly became frustrated with herself. She needed some to talk. Hermione needed someone to tell her that Fred wasn't flirting with her, that it was a stupid idea to think about it.

In hope for a good talk she lumbered to Lavender's room, knocked softly and made herself comfortable beside her roommate in her bed.

"Everything okay?" Lavender eyed her sleepy. Hermione wasn't usually the one in need for late night talks. In the last years it had normally been Lavender climbing into her bed.

"I need to ask you something, but you have to promise me that you won't be overenthusiastic or something like that. No gushing or cooing or romancing."

"Okay..." Lavender was now wide awake.

"Do you think Fred is flirting with me? Ginny said something and it's bothering me. I can't stop thinking about it."

"Why does it bother you?"

"Because there is no way Fred would flirt with me, but now I feel shy when he's around and I'm overanalysing everything. And I hate that. Just tell me I'm being stupid so that I can forget it."

"You're stupid, forget about it." Lavender repeated with a grin.

"Lavender," Hermione whined, "that's not helping." Lavender chuckled.

"Okay, okay. We just have to go step by step. First, what if Fred is flirting with you? Would that be bad?" Hermione took a few minutes to think about it. Would it be bad?

"I don't know. I don't want to be one of his conquest."

"So, you want to be more than a conquest?" Lavender inquired.

"No," Hermione sighed, "at least not yet. I'm afraid of hoping for something just to realise in the end that he didn't feel the same."

"This is about Ron." Lavender's voice was a mere whisper.

"I thought for years that Ron was in love with me and that we would end up together. But he didn't feel the same. What if I fall in love with Fred and the same happens?" It felt good to finally put her fears into words, but still her heart was tight and beat in a painful rhythm.

"Hermione, I know you're afraid, but maybe you're overthinking it? Maybe he is flirting, maybe he isn't. Just go with the flow."

"I was never good at that." With heavy eyes Hermione leaned into Lavender and fell asleep.

 **The next chapter is the wedding! Thank you all for reviewing so far, especially E-Dett, you really calmed me.**

 **I'm still thinking about the rating. I will let you know in time.**


	10. Chapter 9 - Rather Be Not Afraid

**Over 100 followers :D I'm so happy. Thank you all!**

On the morning of the wedding Hermione was at the Burrow and helped Rose with the flower basket, when Ron came into the living room and stopped abruptly.

"Daddy!" Rose squealed excited.

"Rosie," Ron lifted Rose up and glanced awkwardly at Hermione.

"Rosie, why don't you go find Victoire? You two have to be ready soon for your great entry." Hermione tried to sound excited. Skipping the toddler left and Ron tried to follow her.

"Ron, please wait a moment." Hermione called out softly. He stopped and watched her with a blank face.

"I just want to- want to ask you if we could be civil today? For Harry and Ginny. Our best friend and your sister are marrying, and we have to stand by their side. I know we... it isn't easy right now, but can we please at least pretend for a while? Stop ignoring each other, stay in the same room, take part in the same conversations. Please," Hermione's heart was heavy, "just for today."

"Okay," Ron answered with a lack of emotions and then left. Hermione let out a pained sigh. It could have been worse, but she definitely had hoped for a friendlier response. The longer this situation was going on, the harder it became for her. She knew it was only a matter of time before she would flip and confront Ron. But not today.

With a forced smile she made her way to the part of the garden where Ginny was already waiting.

Ginny looked stunning. She wore a knee-length snow white dress completely embroidered with lace with an empire waistline and a petticoat underneath the skirt for more volume. It was strapless and had a heart-shaped neckline. Ginny had decided against a veil or tiara. Her red hair was falling in loose curls and only a few simple white pearls were woven into it. Her bridal bouquet consisted of white lilies to represent Harry's mother. She embodied simple elegance.

"Are you nervous?" Hermione smiled at Ginny, who fidgeted in front of the tent and tried to get a glance of Harry.

"No, just excited. I want to start," Ginny grinned. At that moment Arthur Weasley came and offered his arm to his daughter. He already had small tears in his eyes.

When the music started Hermione saw how Rosie and Victoire walked together down the aisle, in identical dark blue dresses and holding the basket between them, throwing white and blue blossoms. Teddy was right behind them with the rings, sporting black trousers, a white shirt and blue hair in the same colour as the girl's dresses. After him Hermione followed, feeling beautiful in her dress. She smiled at Harry and his nervous facial expression and tried not to look at Ron, who was standing beside Harry as the best man. One look at his cold face towards her, would surely be the end of her composure.

As Ginny walked into the tent alongside her father all eyes were on her, but Hermione only looked at Harry. He stared at his bride with so much adoration and pure love, it nearly hurt her to see it. She wished for a love like that. Hermione felt herself smile and no matter how difficult the situation with Ron, nothing could ruin the happiness of this day for her. Her best friend was getting his happy end.

The ceremony was simple and short, nothing sappy or gooey. Nevertheless, Hermione cried silent, happy tears the whole time. When the newly married Mr and Mrs Potter walked down the aisle Hermione tried to wipe the last tears away. This was one of the most wonderful days in her life.

 **HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Fred was of course watching the wedding ceremony like everyone else, but every so often his eyes would wander to Hermione, who had teardrops rolling over her cheeks and still managed to look beautiful.

She was by far not the only one who was crying. His mother was blubbering the whole time, his father's lips trembled every so often and even Fleur shed a few tears. But the most amusing ones were Bill, Charlie and Percy.

The three oldest Weasley siblings were trying really hard to look composed and dignified. But every few seconds one of them would blow his nose, wipe his eyes or sniffle miserably. The wedding of the youngest and only girl was an emotional day for the family. Normally Fred would have a field day with George, joking about his brothers. But his eyes and his mind were on Hermione the whole time.

She was beautiful in her blue dress and her curly hair braided around her head like a halo. She was radiating happiness for Harry and Ginny. Fred couldn't take his eyes away from her, even George caught up and nudged him a few times.

"What are you doing?" George hissed quietly. Fred assumed that his twin had his own ideas of what was going on. The last few days George had been making small comments about Hermione, but Fred had just shrugged and pushed it aside. He wasn't ready to talk about it yet, there wasn't even anything to talk about.

After the ceremony George grabbed Fred and pulled him out of the tent.

"What?" Fred asked irritated.

"The fireworks? Don't tell me you have forgotten?" George looked at him like Fred had just grown a second head.

"No, of course not." He muttered and followed his twin to the back to the garden where the fireworks were already prepared. Swiftly Fred started to make the last preparations and then grinned at George. With two nods they took their wands and ignited the first two activators. Those two would start the first batch of fireworks and afterwards a chain reaction for every new wave. The twins had five consecutive waves prepared with different colours and writings.

With a lot of noise the fireworks started and impressed and zealous _ahhh_ 's and _ohhh_ 's resounded from the tent. In the sky the words _Congratulations to the newly-weds Harry and Ginny Potter - we love you!_ were written bit by bit. Fred could see his mother was crying again and even Ginny appeared emotional. It seemed like they had made the right decision by choosing something sweet and normal and not to prank the whole party. Most of the guests stared at the fireworks in awe. And rightly so, Fred thought. The fireworks were masterpieces, clearly visible in bright daylight. The twins had worked for weeks to perfect this gift for the bridal pair.

Enthusiastic the twins joined their family and were tackled by Ginny in a tight hug. She muttered _thank you, love you too_ over and over into their chests and Fred felt that he was dangerously close to shedding a few tears himself.

"I always knew it, but I think this was the ultimate prove that I invested the prize money in the best way possible." Harry grinned but was also visibly moved. Smiling he declamped his wife from the twins and led her back into the tent. While everyone had been occupied with the fireworks the three eldest brothers had set everything up for the party.

At one side was a long table with finger food, all cooked by Molly Weasley and Kreacher, and a bar tended by Kreacher with beverages. At the evening a catering service would come with a large, additional buffet and the wedding cake. The rest of the place was filled with small, round tables and a large dance floor.

Fred and George made their way to the bar were Bill, Charlie and Percy were trying to drink their sorrow away.

"Our sweet baby sister," Bill whined, while George ordered a new round of firewhiskey.

"Seems like yesterday that she cried and whined when we went to Hogwarts." Charlie muttered into his glass and Percy already seemed a bit tipsy.

'Yeah, and she was always so happy when we got home." Bill added and the three sighed deeply.

"Oi, you miserable folks, drink up and start being happy!" George handed them all a glass.

"When Ginny sees you like that she will kick your arses and remind you that she is quite grown-up." Fred grinned as his brothers whined.

"And don't forget, Bill, one day you will have to give Vic away. Better get used to it." Bill blanched and downed his whiskey in one go. Ron was the last to join them but heard the last words and chuckled at his brother's misery.

"I wouldn't laugh so loud, Ronniekins, you also have a daughter. Did you forget?" George smirked gleefully at the sight of two blanching and miserable brothers.

Fred and George enjoyed teasing their brothers quite a bit more, all six drank together and cheered as Harry joined them. Even if the eldest Weasleys were whiny, they still congratulated they new brother-in-law happily. Now Harry was officially family.

A few hours after sunset the party was in full swing, everyone was eating and drinking merrily, when Harry and Ginny went to the dance floor for the official wedding dance. Stealthy Fred searched for Hermione in the crowd. He hadn't talked much with her today, just in between greeting people. He always seemed to meet her at an inopportune time.

He found her by the bar with Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom, chatting lively. She was absolutely beautiful. Fred's heart stuttered a bit as he watched her gesturing and laughing. A few stubborn curls had escaped her hairdo and her eyes were sparkling. He was contemplating what he wanted to do when Angelina tapped him on the shoulder.

"Just go and ask for a dance." She smiled at him.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Fred grimaced. "Shouldn't you be snogging George in some dark corner?"

"Oh, I will, don't worry. Right after I kicked you in the right direction." Angelina grinned and then gave him a small shove towards the bar.

With a nervous stomach and a fluttering heart Fred walked to Hermione, greeted Luna and Neville and talked with the group for a few minutes. Then, before he could back out, he took Hermione by the hand.

"May I ask for this dance?" Hermione blushed a bit and nodded in a sweet, shy way. As Fred walked her to the dance floor he realised what he had pushed aside the last days. And it hit him like a bludger, fast and painful. But then Hermione smiled at him and he decided to not be afraid any longer. He wanted to go for it. To try his luck. To win Hermione over.

 **HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Hermione was torn between floating on clouds or running away screaming. She had avoided Fred the whole day. She wasn't proud of that, but after her talk with Lavender she wasn't ready to face him. It didn't matter anymore if he was flirting with her or not, because she wanted him to and that freaked her out. She liked him more than she should. Ginny had already warned her, and Hermione was deep down afraid that her friend was right. That Fred was only having fun while she was dangerously close to falling in love.

Cautiously she put her hands on Fred's shoulders, his hands on her waist. Fred swayed her on the dance floor masterfully and she couldn't help but notice how good he looked in his dark dress robes. His hair was again in a ponytail and it suited him so much, she was tempted to touch him again. She decided to be bold.

"Trying to find someone to say the right name tonight?" She softly flicked his hair and grinned as Fred blushed.

"Maybe," he smirked.

"Did a girl really mistook you for George or was that just a joke?" She inquired.

"Actually yes, Angelina at the Yule Ball. She thought I was George, when I asked her and flipped when he asked Alicia later. Made quite a scene in the girl's dormitory apparently. After that Alicia and I decided to set them up at the ball. Sometimes it still happens, but only with girls who don't know us, therefore the hair. I'm not taking the risk anymore." He winked at her, but Hermione felt uneasy. Had Fred been interested in Angelina at that time?

"So, you weren't angry? I mean, it's quite rude to be angry when Angelina was the one to confuse you."

"Nah, I only asked Angelina as a friend and because I wanted to prove my point to Ron." Hermione laughed at the memory but was also a bit sad. Fourth year had been hard for her with Ron not talking to Harry first and then fighting with her because of Victor Krum and his own stupid jealousy. Bittersweet memories.

While they danced Hermione tried desperately to control her fluttering heart in the closeness to Fred, her eyes fell on Ron. He was talking with Lavender and Rose, all three of them together happy and laughing. Seeing how he had forgiven Lavender was like a slap in the face. Suddenly Hermione felt that everything was too much. Her situation with Ron and her new feelings for Fred, it felt like her heart would explode.

"Would you excuse me for a minute?" Hermione hastily asked and was on the run before Fred could answer her. She left the tent and went to the lake. She needed fresh air and some alone time.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Hermione cursed internally. Fred followed her and appeared worried.

"Everything is fine. I just needed some air, it's quite hot in that tent, isn't it?" Hermione tried so smile but Fred frowned.

"Are you still in love with him? Is that it? I saw you watching him and Lavender."

"No," Hermione shook her head. "I'm not. It's hard for me that he is still ignoring me. He has forgiven Lavender, he even apologised to her. But to me he doesn't even say _hello_ , not even today." Fred took one more step and hugged Hermione, one arm around her waist and one around her back. His head rested on hers. Tentative Hermione hugged him back and for minutes they stood there in silence.

Hermione breathed in the smell of gunpowder, firewhiskey and fresh grass as she pressed her face in his shoulder. She could have stayed like that forever. It was like heaven and hell at the same time, she was torn again.

"Hermione," Fred whispered and lowered his face to hers. "Are you sure you're not longer in love with Ron?" There was a vulnerable expression in his blue eyes.

"Yes, I'm sure." She answered, her heart beating. He was too close and she had the need to take a step back.

"Good," Fred blushed, pushed a stray curl aside and then he kissed her. Soft and warm and so, so sweet. Hermione loved the feeling of his lips, but her mind was racing, and she was frozen.

 _Just go with the flow_. Lavender's words came to her mind and with sudden determination she kissed back. It was like their lips were made for each other. It was the perfect kiss and for the first time since her arrival back to England Hermione felt truly light and happy. After seconds or minutes, she didn't know, the kiss ended, and Fred pressed his forehead gently on hers. He smiled.

But their perfect moment was ruined when someone was calling for Hermione from afar. It sounded like Lavender.

"Want to go back?" Fred asked, but he pecked her lips and she knew it wasn't what he wanted. _Just go with the flow._

"No, certainly not." She smiled back.

"Want to go somewhere else?" He grinned, and Hermione's heart missed a beat. What did that mean? Her mind was starting to race again. _Just go with the flow._

"Yes," she answered a bit nervous.

"Then lead the way." Fred smiled his typical smile and with ease Hermione apparated them away.

 **HPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Lavender was entering the tent with a smirk. Hermione and Fred had apparated away together and Lavender was absolutely sure that she wouldn't meet them at her own flat.

"Did you find her?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, she needed fresh air. Apparently, she had a bit too much firewhiskey. I send her home. Rosie and I have to go anyway, and I can take care of her. Don't worry." Lavender lied with an easy smile. The two of them had to decide if they wanted anyone else to know or not. And vanishing together from a wedding would be the gossip of the month, so Lavender gave her friend an alibi.

After saying goodbye to the remaining Weasleys, the bridal pair and some other guests she picked up the tired Rose and apparated home into her empty apartment.

 **So, to be safe I will change the rating to M. Please review, I'm curious about your opinions of this chapter.**


	11. Chapter 10 - Rather Be Closer

**So, I changed the rating from T to M for this chapter, so if you don't want to read it you have to skip 2/3 of the chapter. I think you would still be able to follow the story. But I hope it isn't to smutty, I tried to write something hot but still not too explicit.**

 **I'm really nervous about this...**

Fred landed in the living room of his own flat and wondered shortly why Hermione knew how to apparate in his flat. But he didn't wonder for long because Hermione still had her hands on his chest and smiled at him. His heart made a flip. When he had suggested to go somewhere else, he hadn't thought she would choose his place. He had thought of a nice place by the lake, where they could snog some more and talk without being interrupted. But who was he to question a lady.

Affectionate Fred took Hermione's face in his hands, slowly caressing her cheeks with his thumbs. Her chocolate brown eyes looked up to him and a nervous expression was hidden in them, mirroring Fred's own feelings. More of her curls had escaped the braided hairdo and Fred had the burning desire to run his hands through them. Merlin, never in his life had he wanted a woman more and at the same time was so unbelievably nervous about it.

With a small smile he leaned down and pressed a light kiss on Hermione's lips, he wasn't going to rush anything. Her lips were incredibly soft and warm, and slowly Fred intensified the kiss. Hermione was leaning into him, her arms clasped behind his neck, she kissed him back deliciously. With soft fingers she freed his hair out of the hair tie. He felt how she started to play with his hair and an excited shiver ran down his spine.

"Hermione," he whispered against her lips with closed eyes and felt her smile. Her hands pulled him closer by the neck and she continued to kiss him in a heated and longing way. Fred's blood was boiling, and he gave into his desire. He touched her hair with one hand, fingered the silky curls and slowly, carefully dissolved her braided hairdo. The other hand was placed on Hermione's back, pressing her closer to him. Finally, the tresses sprang free and flowed over Hermione's strapless shoulders.

He broke the kiss and buried his head in Hermione's hair, taking a deep breath. She smelled like a sweet flowery scent, that he couldn't place, but made his heart skip. Fred felt Hermione's pumping heart, fast and pulsing. Without a second thought he nestled his nose to her neck and placed a small kiss right behind her ear. A soft humming escaped Hermione and she stared at him with wide eyes. Grinning he continued to kiss her neck, then alongside her jawline before he reached her lips again.

Suddenly Hermione grabbed his hair with one hand, while she caressed his side with the other until she reached the hem of his shirt. Swiftly she tucked it out of his trousers, pushed his robes off his shoulders and started to unbutton the shirt.

Fred reacted on instinct. With pure passion he deepened the kiss, opened his mouth slightly and nibbled on Hermione's lips. She moaned, and he licked her bottom lip. Their mouths opened simultaneously, and their tongues met fiercely. Merlin, he wanted her. More than anything, more than anyone. But it was too fast, too rash. He ended the kiss with a few pecks.

"Hermione," he was breathless, "I really want to continue this, but we're going too fast." Fred observed her face. Hermione was flushed, out of breath and her eyes were dark and glazed.

"I don't care," Hermione whispered and opened the last buttons on his shirt and pushed it off. Fred felt the cool air on is heated, naked torso. Hermione's fingertips started to draw patterns on his chest and he groaned at the feeling of her featherlight touches. She blushed a delicate pink. She would surely kill him, he cursed internally.

"Are you really sure you want this? It's okay if not." Fred kissed her cheek. "I'm happy just having you here. Nothing has to happen."

"I am sure, Fred, please." Her voice was sweet and so tempting, he had to kiss her. He pulled and pressed her flush to his body, felt every curve and suddenly her dress was the most offending piece of cloth he ever saw.

"But tomorrow we have to talk," he kissed her at every word.

"Tomorrow," Hermione nodded with a grin and she tiptoed to get better access. She kissed him back, feverishly and Fred knew they couldn't continue here. George and Angelina could be back anytime soon.

With ease Fred picked Hermione up, kicked the door to his room open and sat her on the bed. Quickly he casted charms for locking and silencing the room and the contraception charm. No surprises.

Meanwhile Hermione kicked away her shoes and a smiled at him, nervous again. Her bravery and boldness had vanished, but still she radiated desire. Fred swiftly took the necessary steps towards her and kissed her again, now slow and reassuring. He had to show her how much he wanted her. How special this was for him. How much he felt for her.

Steady he lowered her upper body on the bed, his knees on the sides of her hips. Slowly he kissed the soft skin on her neck, on her collarbone and her neckline. He wanted to go slowly, even if she was okay with going fast, wanted to enjoy this. But Hermione clearly had different plans.

With a smirk she pushed him off her and on his back, straddled him and started to kiss her way down on him. Fred gasped when she reached his treasure-trail and started to open his trousers. She was faster than he thought and eager he helped her by kicking of the cloth.

"You know, I think it's time to get even." He grinned and sat up, Hermione still sitting on his lap. One hand went back to her neck, pulled her closer so he could kiss her, while the other opened her dress. Hermione helped him to pull the dress off and he felt his heart stop. She would definitely kill him. She wasn't wearing a bra and suddenly he was very glad, that he didn't knew this sooner. He would have never made it through the day otherwise.

"You're not wearing... How?" He gaped.

"I charmed the dress to stay in place. It didn't look good with a bra. Want to stare the whole night?" Hermione smirked down at him.

"You," Fred tried to growl, but he could hear that his voice was a mere whisper. Enough with the talking, he decided, tomorrow they had time for that.

He pressed her close to him, started to caress and stroke every inch of skin. Hermione was returning everything. First slow, then faster they discovered each other's bodies, kissing and rubbing and getting closer, always closer. Fred felt lost, all of his senses were with Hermione. Sniffing her aromatic scent, feeling her soft, warm curves, watching her eyes getting darker and darker, hearing her aroused moans and soft hums and tasting her delicious skin.

It was hours later that they finally fell asleep in each other's arms, sweaty and spend. Never in his life had Fred been happier as this moment, when he watched Hermione falling asleep next to him.

 **HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Hermione woke up early the next morning, still sore, but with an excitedly fluttering heart. She turned carefully and studied Fred's sleeping face. He looked so innocent and carefree, completely different from the last night, when his devilish smile and teasing lips had made her lose her mind. She blushed at the memories and fidgeted a bit. His hands, his lips, his _tongue_. Oh my, he really was the devil. And so different from the other guys she had been with.

With Ben, her Australian fling, sex had been clumsy and shy. She had been unexperienced and anxious, but Ben had been nice and perfectly sweet with her. They only slept with each other a few times, hardly enough for her to actually find out what she liked. Ben could've been perfect for her, if they had had more time together. With Christian, her first _real_ boyfriend, it had been different. He had been older and gave her sense of safety. With him she could experiment a little and enjoy herself. Unfortunately their relationship itself had been a catastrophe. Christian had been too focused on building a serious relationship, had too soon talked about moving in and having children.

"Morning, love," Fred grinned at her, interrupting her pondering, and pulled Hermione closer. "You're up early." He pecked her on the lips and Hermione felt that he was _up_ early too. Fred chuckled at her gasp.

"You are a perfect motivation, love." He sat up to take the lead, but Hermione was faster. She pushed him on his back, straddling him, before she started to kiss him. His hands caressed her sides, stroked her back and squeezed her bum coyly. Slowly she lowered herself on his erection and stopped for a moment to enjoy the feeling. Fred looked up at her with hungry eyes and she began to set a strong, but slow rhythm. Nonetheless she quickly felt herself rush towards her climax and urged Fred to come with her by rolling her hips. He groaned in approval and bucked his hips to meet her pace. Finally, Fred pulled her down to him, kissing her with fever and they both moaned at the electrifying feeling rushing through them. For a few seconds they caught their breath, smiling and lazily caressing each other.

"Hm, that's a fantastic way to wake up." Fred kissed her softly as she settled beside him, burying her face in his neck.

"Let's wake up like this again later," she murmured.

"With pleasure," Fred grinned into her ear, "and then I will make you breakfast and we can finally talk."

The next time Hermione woke up it was already bright and clear outside and sunlight tickled her nose. She urgently needed to use the loo and got up carefully in order not to wake Fred. She took an used shirt from him and was glad to see an open door right beside his wardrobe. Glad that he had his own bathroom, and that she wouldn't be in danger to run into George, Hermione silently closed the door.

Afterwards she examined herself in the mirror. She looked obviously shagged with her wild hair and the smudged make-up. Hasty she washed her face with cold water and soap, but the rest would have to wait till she got home. She grinned at her own reflection, but then her sight fell on a small open drawer, filled only with disposable toothbrushes. A heaviness started to build up in her chest, but she pushed it aside.

Determined to enjoy her time with Fred, she wanted to go back to the bedroom, but stopped at the door. There, right beside his bathrobe, hung a bra with a note.

 _Fred, last night was fantastic. I'm leaving you a little souvenir. Let me know when you want to meet again. I'm all up for your rules and glad that we talked about it. Love and kisses, M. PS: Thanks for the breakfast._

It took all of Hermione's willpower to not cry at this moment. She pushed all her feelings aside, went back to the bedroom and quickly slipped into her clothes. With a last gaze at Fred she scribbled down a note to him with an excuse and closed the door behind her as silent as possible.

What she hadn't expected was Angelina Johnson, sitting in the living room with a mug of coffee and an amused smile on her face. Hermione blushed furiously and forced an embarrassed smile on her face. Well, she was embarrassed so at least it was convincing.

"Um, I have to go to work," she stuttered and then apparated away with a red face.

Finally home in her own flat, her own room, she quickly fell on her bed. She didn't cry. She didn't sleep. She just stared at the ceiling and tried hard not to think about the last night.

How good it had felt to kiss Fred. To be kissed by him. How perfect they moved together. How he made her laugh every time she saw him. How much she loved his laugh, his smile, the twinkle in his eyes. She was an idiot.

 _'But tomorrow we have to talk'_

 _'And then I will make you breakfast and we can finally talk'_

He had wanted to talk to her last night and this morning, wanted to lay down the rules. But she didn't care. She didn't want to hear it. She had wanted to enjoy the moment and the illusion of being special. That she wasn't like all his other conquests. But she was. This note in his bathroom had been like freezing water tilted over her head. If she had stayed, she was sure she would have cried and made a fool out of herself. And she already did that once, when she had seen Ron at that café with Lavender. When she had yelled and thrown things at him. When she had drunk and cried in public. But she had sworn to herself that she would never act so pathetic again and now was the time to prove it.

 **HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Fred woke up shortly after Hermione had left his room, the _crack_ of her apparation was to blame. He instantly knew that something was missing, when he searched the bed for the brunette witch. She wasn't there, nor in the bath and her clothes were missing. But then he found the note.

 _Fred, I've forgotten that I have to work today. Hermione_

Well, maybe a bit distant but he wasn't going to overanalyse anything. He was too happy. This night, this morning, everything had been perfect. Never ever in his life had he been this perfectly happy before.

With a smile on his face and a whistle on his lips he made his way to the kitchen to get some tea and breakfast. Maybe he could surprise Hermione at work? Would she like that or get embarrassed? He chuckled at the idea of a flustered Hermione but stopped when he saw the face of his twin.

George sat at the kitchen table with scones and tea and looked at him murderous.

"You're awfully happy this morning, had a good night?" George growled. Fred was taken aback and carefully got himself a mug. It was rare for George to be this angry with him and Fred tried hard to remember what he could've done wrong. Perhaps he had forgotten to do something at the wedding yesterday. But nothing came to his mind and he decided that his twin was behaving odd.

"I had a fantastic night. What got your knickers in a twist?"

"My knickers? The better question is, who got into yours last night, you git? I thought you were into Hermione? I thought you finally found a girl who wasn't a five-minute distraction. What's wrong with you?" George jumped up and started to pace to the living room. Fred followed him amused.

"George..."

"No, don't try to talk your way out of this. I saw how you look at her! How you two danced together. And then she goes home, and you vanish with some bird you don't care about. Why?" Fred tried hard not to laugh at his favourite brother.

"Georgie..."

"Don't you Georgie me! I'm going to kick your arse for ruining this!"

"George!" Angelina was standing in the doorway in George's bathrobe and with moist hair and grinned at them.

"George, he wasn't with some _bird_ last night."

"You weren't?" George eyes widened in surprise. "But there were clothes all over the place and you left too early without saying goodbye." Then George sighed disappointed. "I just lost another ten galleons to Lee."

"Tzz, thanks for the trust, dear twin. But no worries, you won your bet." Fred shook his head and Angelina smirked at him.

"I met her this morning on her way out." She winked at Fred and both laughed at George's puzzled face.

"You said he hadn't had a girl over," he accused Angelina.

"I said it wasn't some bird." She gave George her best smirk, the one he allegedly had fallen in love first. During school Fred had listened for hours to George's swooning over this cheeky smirk.

"It was Hermione." George's face showed several emotions in only seconds. From puzzled to surprised and amazed to totally overjoyed.

"Freddie!" He cried and jumped at Fred and hugged him fiercely. Then his eyes changed again to worried.

"This isn't just a fling, right? You're not playing around with Hermione, because if you do I might be not a twin any longer. Mum, Ginny, Harry, Lavender and I think even Bill and Fleur might murder you if you hurt her. Perhaps even Ron will, when it gives him the chance to sock you one."

"Don't worry, our twinness isn't in danger." Fred winked at George and a bright grin was on his face.

"But my threat stays. When you mess this up I will kick you so hard that you will never be able to wrongfully claim to be the better-looking twin."

"Delude yourself, twin-o-mine." Fred countered and finally went to get himself some breakfast. He decided to write Hermione, ask her for a date, instead of visiting her at the hospital. He knew her good enough to know that he wouldn't be pleased with being disrupted at work.

 **So, this is the new chapter. Please review, I'm curious about your opinions.**


	12. Chapter 11 - Rather Be Alone

Hermione did what she always did when she was upset. What she had done every time there had been a fight with Ron or Harry during school. She immersed herself in her work and her books, wore herself out till exhaustion and avoided everyone. For her it was a perfectly normal response to being hurt.

She had been lucky enough to switch her shifts, so she was working when Lavender was off, and she hadn't had to see her at home or work. Harry and Ginny were fortunately on their honeymoon and would only be back in roughly two weeks. Lavender would probably snap sooner, but till then Hermione had time to sort out her feelings by herself.

The only problem in her perfect little plan was Fred. He was clearly set on having this damned conversation and she wasn't ready yet. She needed a few days to cool down and prepare her heart for the inevitable. So for her it was small catastrophe when Fred's owl arrived the evening of her getaway.

 _My dearest, lovely Hermione, I was incredibly disappointed that you missed our breakfast, but I give you the chance to make it up. How does dinner sound? I would love to see you soon, we need to talk about last night. Do you have time to meet me this week? Love, Fred._

 _We need to talk about last night,_ there it was again the dreaded word. _Talking_ , never ever in the history of humankind was that a good sign. It was the ultimate code for _I have bad news for you_ and Hermione knew it too well. Ben had said it when he had told her that he was going to travel again. She had said it to Christian when she had ended their relationship.

The message laid on her desktop for nearly two days before Hermione finally answered. Deciding that she needed a bit more time, she told him that she was taking double shifts - not a lie - and wasn't free this week.

It took one more day till Lavender finally had enough and stormed into Hermione's room when she came home from her night shift. Hermione was tired and not in the mood, she wanted to fall unconscious and have a dreamless sleep. Because when she dreamed, it was always about Fred and their night together. And as good these dreams were, as bad was the feeling of waking up to reality again.

"Hermione Granger!" Lavender almost kicked the door out of the frame. "You will tell me now why you're like this! No excuses. Rosie is with Molly and I took a day off."

"Lavender, I worked the whole night and I'm dead tired, leave me alone." Hermione turned away on her bed.

"Oh no, you're saying that since days. Tell me, you'll feel better." Lavender set down beside Hermione, pulled her head into her lap and began to stroke her hair. It was so comforting, that it didn't take long for an overtired Hermione to blubber out the whole story.

She told Lavender everything from the flirting and dancing at the wedding to the next morning when she discovered that damn note and had ran away. In between Lavender interrupted her to ask inappropriate questions like _Was he good?_ and _Is his hair red everywhere_? But Lavender was good at cheering Hermione up with her goofiness and at the end she was even laughing a bit.

"Are you sure about this, Hermione? Maybe it's not what you think. And I can't believe I'm saying this, but you're a bit irrational. Fred is right, you two have to talk about it."

"I know," Hermione sighed, "I just feel like an idiot. Ginny warned me that Fred is a heartbreaker and I foolishly did exactly what she feared. Since when am I the one to act rashly on instinct?"

"Seems like Harry rubbed off on you." Lavender chuckled. After Hermione took nap and had a late lunch with the best roommate in the world she felt length better.

 **HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

After five days of not seeing Hermione and trying hard not to behave crazy, Fred finally snapped on Friday evening. He had to see her. He had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, a feeling that things weren't going the way he hoped for. All feelings of happiness he had after their night together were gone. So Fred decided to visit her at work after all. He knew he would probably see her on Sunday at the Burrow, but that was hardly the best place.

Admittedly, Fred's plan to see Hermione could have used a review beforehand, but George had a date with Angelina and was therefore uselessly busy with his own plan. So Fred gritted his teeth and spilled some potion in his arm. It was a mostly harmless potion with the goal to provide a nasty looking red rash, but currently it looked more like a severe burn. Fred and George wanted to use it in the new snack boxes line, so it was still kept under tight wraps.

Later Fred sat grinning in one of the examination rooms and waited. Who would have thought that unnerving the nurses would be a benefit one day? They had immediately granted his wish to be treated by Hermione just to get rid of him.

"Fred, what's going on?" Hermione came into the room with a worried face. He was a bit relieved. Worried was good, it meant she didn't hate him. At least not enough to letting him suffer pain by not treating him.

"Had a tiny accident while I wanted to bottle up the potion. It's still experimental, so we don't have an antidote." Fred tried his best with a confident and charming grin, but his heart had other plans. It raced like crazy and his fingers itched to touch Hermione.

"Well, let's see," Hermione had a straight, professional face and with her usual precision she laid Fred's arm on a table.

"It doesn't look that bad. I think it will be enough to clean it up and put an ointment against the burn on it. Since you didn't ingest anything an antidote isn't necessary." Hermione smiled a bit, but already tried to stand up. Fred panicked. He had hoped she would spend hours with making a potion for him while he could spend time with her, like the last time. Without thinking he also stood up and grabbed Hermione's shoulder lightly. She turned in surprise.

"Since I'm already here, perhaps we can talk? About, you know..." He stuttered with all of his remaining bravery. This was definitely not going the way he planned. He had hoped for a friendly Hermione, maybe a blushing one, who would be happy to see him. But before him was a cold and distant Hermione, completely different from the morning they had woken up together.

"Fred, do we really have to do this now?"

"Yeah, we have to," he wouldn't let her escape again. "I came here to talk, so we will talk." Hermione narrowed her eyes at him and he instantly knew he made a mistake.

"You came to talk?" She shrieked. "You do realise that we have real emergencies here? I have five Hogwarts children here with potions injuries because of some idiot, who let fireworks loose in the dungeons and you are telling me that this," she gestured at his arm, "wasn't an accident?" Well, the plan really could have used some review and Fred, who was usually perfectly able to talk his way out of every situation, was frozen in shock. Damn, he made her angry and that was certainly not a good start.

"Hermione, listen," he tried a soothing voice, "I just couldn't wait any longer. I got this feeling that we're not on the same page about our night together and I want to talk this out. Just tell me when you have time and I will be out of your hair. I invited you to dinner, remember?" Fred tried his best womaniser smile, but Hermione seemed more distant than ever.

"Why bother?" Her face was emotionless. "Fred, I know your rules, so no reason to meet up. We are on the same page." A cold shiver of foreboding went through Fred's body.

"What do you mean?" He decided that he must be a masochist, because even the biggest idiot - meaning Ron - would've known what she meant. And still Fred wanted her to say it, to rip his heart in half.

"You don't do relationship, right? No strings attached. Don't worry, I knew it beforehand and I don't plan to be clingy." Now she smiled a small smile, that was clearly meant to calm and reassure him. And it would have if it had been any other women and if he had been the same playboy as ever. But this was Hermione and he wasn't playing anymore.

"Right," he pressed through gritted teeth, "glad we had this talk." With a short, forced smile he left the room and practically ran out of the hospital. This couldn't have gone worse.

Much later Fred sat at the Leaky Cauldron with his fourth firewhiskey and waited for George, Angelina, Lee and the rest of the gang. George had invited everyone, and Fred tried to drink himself into a good mood for his twin's big news. So far it wasn't working.

When Lee and Alicia Jordan, married since last year, Katie Bell with her girlfriend Leanne and Oliver Wood, convinced bachelor, arrived they ultimately started to follow Fred's example and ordered lots of drinks. He was beyond thankful for that, it gave him an excuse to drink and no one was sober enough to question his mood.

Finally George and Angelina arrived with the biggest grins ever on their faces and with glee George ordered a round of firewhiskey for everyone.

"Oi, quiet!" George climbed on a table. "I want to inform the whole world that the lovely and wonderful Miss Angelina Johnson agreed to be my wife!" George crowed and cheers, applause and congratulations ringed through the room. Fred had of course known that his brother wanted to pop the question today and was, despite his terrible day, genuinely happy for the two lovebirds. Angelina was perfect for George, she balanced and supported him, and she endured Fred gracefully no matter how hard he tried to annoy her sometimes.

"Well, so we get a new Mrs Weasley," Fred smirked at Angelina. "Hope you're ready for Mum's constant nagging and demanding for more grandchildren." Angelina blanched a bit and ordered a firewhiskey.

"Hm, well that answers the question if it's a shotgun wedding," Fred joked and immediately got a hit on the head from George.

"You git, you know exactly it isn't and how long I planned this." Angelina and Fred laughed at George's red face.

"Pray tell, Georgie, how long did you plan this?" Angelina smirked.

"Since I met you in the Hogwarts Express in our first year." George replied easily. It was of course a complete and obvious lie. On their first trip to Hogwarts Fred and George had been too busy with running away from Charlie, the prefect, and girls hadn't been that interesting. Angelina rolled her eyes at this bald lie, but she also kissed George sweetly and now Fred was to one to hit his twin on the head.

"Oi, don't be so disgustingly happy," He tried a grin, "Someone up for another drink?" Fred went back to the bar without waiting for an answer and ordered for the whole table. He would simply drink everything that was leftover.

"So," George pulled Fred on a stool at the bar, "not that I don't appreciate your performance of happiness for my sake, but I don't buy it. Too much firewhiskey and not enough fireworks to be believable. What's wrong?"

"I visited Hermione at work." Fred downed his drink and was glad that there was a whole tray with replenishment. He really didn't want to talk about it. Her words were still ringing through his head and left him cringing.

"And I assume right when I say it didn't go well?" George's face was a perfect picture of pity.

"No," Fred snorted, " it was horrible. She said, she knows about my rules and that were on the same page about _no strings attached._ Rejected me before I could even say anything." He downed another whiskey and by now was sure that he was on the best way of getting terribly pissed drunk.

"Isn't that ironic? For years I was the one screwing around, and now the one girl I really like only wanted me as a one-night-stand. How do the muggles call this? Karma?" Fred tried to take another drink, but George was faster.

"You had enough," he said and downed the glass himself. "You know, I never knew you had _rules_ for your crappy fear of commitment."

"Neither did I," Fred muttered and snuck himself a whiskey when George looked away.

"Well, women talk. Perhaps one of your ex-... What do I even call them? Ex-girlfriend is plain wrong. Ex-conquest, that sounds good. So maybe one of them told Hermione about you? Merlin knows, there are enough of them running around and it isn't unlikely that she met one. Have you shagged a nurse or a healer?" Fred groaned at the image of Hermione talking with one of his _conquests_ or fuckbuddies about him.

"Shit," he sighed.

"Yeah, shit." George eyed him with sympathy and allowed Fred after all to drink himself into oblivion.

 **HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Hermione had a free day on Saturday and wasn't happy with that. She wanted to work, to divert herself, to exhaust herself. But the hospital didn't allow her to work for the next days because she had worked too much shifts and apparently, she needed rest. So she had been forced home to rest.

Instead she did the next best thing. She began to clean the whole flat. She started after breakfast - Rosie already with Molly till Sunday lunch the next day and Lavender at work - with the kitchen. She did everything the muggle way - otherwise it wouldn't keep her busy for long - swept and moped and polished every surface. Slowly she worked her way through every room, except for Lavender's, and was about to start with the bath when the floo turned green and Molly's face appeared.

"Hermione, good your home. I'm afraid Lavender forgot Rosie's favourite cuddly toy. Can you look for it? I'll send someone to pick it up."

"Of course, Molly." Hermione cringed a bit. She still wasn't used to be on first-name basis with Mrs Weasley.

"Thank you, dear."

Hermione had already cleaned Rose's room and knew where the plush cat was, that Rosie adored and couldn't sleep without. She came back to the living room in the exact same moment when Rom stumbled out of the fireplace. Shocked they both stared at each other.

"Erm, Mum sends me to pick up Rosie's toy." Ron murmured. Wordless Hermione handed him the cat and he was about to go when Crookshanks strolled out of Hermione's room and hissed at Ron.

"You still have that bloody monster?" On any other day Hermione would have laughed at that comment. It was so typically Ron to not speak with her for weeks and then to break the silence with insulting her cat. In the past week Hermione would've been glad. But today she was heartbroken, exhausted from her week and the cleaning and annoyed with his inability to be at least polite.

"RONALD WEASLEY! Don't you dare insult my cat! Who do you think you are? You ignore me for weeks, can't even say _hello_ , _goodbye, please_ or _thank you_ and now you come to my flat and insult my cat! I get it, okay? You hate me and it's okay, I can't change that. But I offered to be polite and civilised and then you come here and AHHHHHHH!" She screamed at him to release all of her stress and frustration. It probably wasn't fair, he wasn't the reason for her bad mood, well not the main reason, but she didn't care.

"GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" She shoved him into the fireplace, threw the floopowder at him and screamed _The Burrow_. With satisfaction she watched how Ron vanished with an anxious expression on his face.

Angry and furious Hermione continued her cleaning and by the time she was finished, she was sweaty and filthy herself. With a sigh she ran herself a bath with her favourite bath foam that smelled like lilac and had an exquisite purple colour.

Hermione was lying in the bath for only ten minutes when she finally comprehended what had happened with Ron. At the memory of his stupid face she started to laugh out loud, feeling like a loony, but it felt good, so good. It didn't unfortunately take long for Hermione to remember another redhead and her laughter changed into tears quickly. It was the first time that she allowed herself to cry because of Fred.

An hour later Lavender found her, still crying, with Crookshanks on the couch.

 **So, they're both behaving a bit like idiots, I know ;) It will get better eventually, but it will take a bit of time.**

 **In the flower language** _ **purple lilac**_ **is associated with early love and the beginning of a new relationship. It is also the scent that Fred smelled on Hermione in the last chapter and couldn't place.**


	13. Chapter 12 - Rather Be Talking

Fred really hadn't want to come to the family lunch this Sunday, but George and Angelina had forced him with pointed wands. In their opinion it wasn't good for him to avoid Hermione, plus they would tell the family that they were engaged, so it would be weird for Fred to be absent.

Now he was seated between George and Ron at the table, while everyone waited for Lavender and Hermione. Rosie was already at the kids table with Victoire and Teddy. Bill and Fleur were telling everyone how angry the goblins at Gringott's were because the ministry didn't allow them a new dragon. When Lavender finally arrived, she was alone.

"Hermione was called to an emergency and can't come. She's terribly sorry, Molly." Lavender greeted Rose with a kiss and sat down opposite from Ron. Fred thought, that he should be relieved by Hermione's absence, but instead he was feeling worse than before. Was she avoiding him? Their last meeting hadn't been good, but she was the one who said no strings attached. She had appeared absolutely composed and calm, there was no reason for her to avoid him.

After the lunch Fred was glad, when George and Angelina told everyone their news. Like predicted their mother was overjoyed by the prospect of another wedding and hopefully more grandchildren. Angelina only grimaced at the baby questions, while Bill and Percy congratulated their younger brother enthusiastically. Fleur and Lavender soon involved Angelina in a conversation about George's proposal, while Bill, Percy and Fred dragged George outside to clink glasses. Ron promised to come later, when he had finished reading to Rosie. He really was quite smitten with his daughter.

Fred managed to joke and tease with George and his brothers as usual, but his heart wasn't in it.

"What's with you today, Fred? Sad because you and your other half won't be joined by the hip for longer?" Bill joked.

"Leave the poor bloke alone. He's moody, has some girl troubles." George smirked, and Fred glared at his twin. No need for enemies with a brother like that.

"You," Percy choked, "you have troubles with a woman?" Both Bill and Percy chuckled sceptical. Fred was in no case boasting about his love life, but it was inevitable that his brothers heard a bit about it. No details of course, but enough to get a picture.

"What happened?" Bill asked while he refilled their glasses. They were careful not to drink too much with their mum around, but two glasses were alright.

"Don't want to talk about it." Fred murmured into his glass, but George seemed set on making him miserable.

"Well, his dubious reputation as a heartbreaker finally ruined his chances with a woman."

"So, you're sulking because you couldn't score?" Percy wrinkled his nose in disapproval.

"No, that wasn't the problem." Bill and George cracked a laugh and _ohhh_ 'd at Fred's words and he glared at George again. What was the git thinking? If Hermione would ever find out about this little conversation, she would surely kill him.

"My own twin, betraying me, traitor." Fred joked, but George got the hint.

"Don't call me a traitor so quick, Gred. I'm only trying to help you by getting some advices from our wiser, older brothers."

"Are you kidding me?" Fred panicked. He could under no circumstances tell Bill and Percy who the girl was.

"What kind of girl troubles do you have, Freddie?" Bill inquired, quite in the big brother mood.

"I really don't want to talk about it. Nothing you could help me with." He shrugged and hoped in vain that would end the discussion.

"Come on," Percy fingered his glasses, "tell us. Maybe we can help." George nudged him with an encouraging smile.

"Fine, but you can't tell anyone. Not even Fleur," he glared at Bill, "Mum, Dad or Charlie," at this he turned to Percy, always the one to discuss his whole life with their parents. "Um, just talk to no one outside this group about it." He sighed.

"There is this girl and I spend a.. erm" Fred blushed as he became aware that he had never before talked with his older brothers about sex. Only with George. Both Bill and Percy smirked amused.

"Well, you know what I mean. The problem is that she vanished the next morning. And when I wanted to talk to her she said, well, she knew about my reputation and isn't interested in more. I think for her it was a one-time thing." Bill let out a low whistle.

"But you definitely want more. Don't tell me you are in love?" It was such a blunt question and Fred had the urge to deny it, but it would've been a lie, so he just stared in his glass. After his terrible hangover yesterday, he wasn't keen on drinking again.

"Well, that's a surprise." Percy and Bill were speechless and even George seemed a bit surprised by Fred's lack of protest.

"So, your main problem is that she doesn't think you are interested in a serious relationship." Percy stated with a comforting seriousness. It appeared like he really was eager to help.

"No, my problem is that she only wanted a one-night-stand. She never had the same intentions as I." Fred felt a bit sick at this realisation. Till now he hadn't thought about the possibility of Hermione using him. And he suddenly felt like an arse for his treatment of some of the women he had been with. He wagered a few of them had felt exactly like he felt right now.

"Well, did you make your intentions clear?" Before Fred could answer Percy they were interrupted by Ron, who finally joined. With a glare both Fred and George made it clear to their brothers not to say a word.

Instead the five brothers got back to celebrating, easy jokes and light chatter. Fred loved these simple times with his siblings since the end of the war. Without the dangers of death eaters and with all the Weasley children out of age and out of school, they really had formed new relationships with each other. Bill and Charlie were no longer the much older brothers who tried to protect everyone. They weren't trying to be good role models, instead they joked more, told dirty jokes and treated the younger ones as equals. Percy was the one with the most outstanding change. He valued his family more than anything since the war, missed no chance to see them and even declined a promotion, that would've meant a temporary employment abroad. And while the oldest three had loosened up, the younger ones had grown up. Fred and George would never admit it, but since opening the shop and working, they had to be mature in some aspects. Ron, even if he was still a git sometimes, had changed especially as an auror. He was focused, motivated and happy with his job. And Ginny, well Ginny always had been the favourite of all her brothers and since her wedding there was no denying that she was all grown up.

An hour later Lavender accompanied them to talk to Ron. Fred really admired how mature and friendly the two of them behaved, given the circumstances. Especially Ron was a lot calmer than everyone had thought.

"We are going home soon." Lavender hugged Ron amicably.

"See you Saturday? But if you want I can take Rosie on Wednesday, when you have to work." All brothers stared at Ron like he was from a different planet. Since when was their youngest brother so considerate?

"No, it's okay. Hermione is free and can pick Rosie up from the day-care." At Hermione's name Fred flinched a bit, but luckily Ron's reaction was more eye-catching. He was suspiciously silent and looked at the ground with a frown. Lavender narrowed her eyes at him.

"Ron Weasley, I swear when you don't get your act together and talk to her soon, I will hex you so bad that even the guys from the spell damage ward won't be able to put you back together." Her voice was dangerously low.

"Lavender," Ron tried, but the blonde was just starting.

"No, listen Ron. It's wonderful how you are with Rose, but you should ask yourself one question. What will you say, when Rosie is older and asks why her Dad and her favourite Auntie Mimi are not talking to each other. And to be honest, I don't think Rose will be impressed by your answer. Think about it, because now is the time to prevent that this question will ever be asked." With that Lavender stormed back to the Burrow.

"Well, I fear with Lavender's and your temperament combined Rosie is bound to be the worst spitfire our family has ever seen." George stated smirking at Ron's dumbfounded face.

"Might even give Ginny and Mum a run for their money in a few years." Fred added, but he couldn't be joyous. Percy's last question was ringing in his head. Had he made his intentions clear? Obviously not, he had been too hurt by her words. Well, then the real question would be, if he should try to make himself clear. Would it change anything, or would he make an idiot out of himself?

 **HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH**

On Wednesday Hermione picked up Rose at the day-care. Originally they had planned to go to the park together and get some ice-cream, but one glance on the girl and Hermione knew the plan was cancelled. Rosie had a light fever and was grumpy, so Hermione carried the toddler to bed. As healers Lavender and Hermione had all necessary potions at home and Hermione wasn't worried that much. Rosie just needed some sleep, tea and a good soup and she would be better soon.

Hermione was preparing the soup when the fireplace flared, and Ron stumbled out. Again, they stared at each other, none of them able to do or say anything.

"Hello Ron, what can I do for you?" Hermione asked coolly. She was done with playing nice and wanted to show that.

"Where is Rosie?" He sat down at the kitchen table. Not even a _hello_ or asking for permission to come in, Hermione rolled her eyes at his lack of manners.

"In bed, sleeping. She's a bit sick, but it will be better soon."

"Good, I mean- not good that she's sick, but good that we won't be disturbed." Ron fidgeted on the chair. "We need to talk." There it was again. The most terrible phrase in the world. Slowly Hermione took the seat opposite of Ron and nodded.

"Okay, talk." She pressed out.

"Hermione, I-" He closed his eyes shortly before he looked at her, really looked at her for the first time in years.

"I have three things I need to apologise for. First is for lying to you about my feelings for you." Hermione wanted to question him, but he shook his head.

"You and I talked about this a lot after the war, so you know about my insecurities. I never was confident in myself, but I always tried to pretend. And for a long time, our friendship was something that helped me with that. You never gave me the feeling of being worth less than my brothers, less than Harry. And I was terribly afraid of losing this friendship, of losing you, first time was because of Krum. Then the stupid Slug Club, with all those special people. I was afraid that one day you would realise that I was a no-one with no special talents." Ron took a deep breath and Hermione wasn't sure where he was going with the explanation.

"And somewhere along the way I started to confuse those feelings for you as love. I was overjoyed when you kissed me during the battle, but not because I loved you. Hermione, I love you as my best friend, but I was never in love with you. I loved the idea of never losing you again, I was an arse. All I ever wanted was your friendship, your support, your belief in me. But all that isn't love and I realised it too late. So, I apologise for not telling you my true feelings and hurting you. I knew for you it was different. Your feelings were real." For a moment there was absolute silence.

"Thank you, Ron. I really needed to hear that. I suspected it, but I needed to hear it from you." Hermione felt a wave of relief washing through her. She had been right. She had been in love and he hadn't.

"Should've known, brightest witch of her age." Ron smiled weakly.

"What's with Lavender?" Hermione had thought about it a lot in the last years, but there was no explanation for his cheating expect he wanted to hurt her. Wanted to get caught, so she would break up with him. And that was the one thing that still pissed her off.

"I wish I had a good explanation for that, really. But there isn't one. I was stupid and egoistic and made the brilliantly dumb decision to evaluate my feelings for you by comparing them to Lavender. That's the second apology I owe you. I'm sorry for being a git and cheating on you. I should have been brave enough to be honest. And that brings me straight to my last apology.

The last years I felt incredibly guilty, but I could ignore it as long as you were away. It was easy to pretend everything was fine without you here as a reminder. And then you came back with Lavender and my daughter and all my guilt was blown away by my anger." Now Hermione had to interject. She needed to.

"Ron, I'm so sorry about keeping quiet. You need to know, I never did it because I was angry and wanted to hurt you. It wasn't an act of revenge. I just did what I thought was best."

"Yeah, and I'm not angry anymore. I was, but after spending time with Rosie I understand why you choose her and Lavender over me. I would've done the same. And in the end I'm glad you helped them, protected them. So, apology accepted, but I still owe you a third one." Ron took another deep breath.

"I'm sorry for not searching for you. For not trying to contact you. For not telling everyone the truth about why you ran away. I'm sorry for being angry and I'm sorry for ignoring you. I was so sure you would never forgive me for all I did, that it was easier to avoid you." There was a silence as thick as syrup while Hermione and Ron stared at each other. Neither knew what to make of the situation.

Theoretically Hermione wasn't angry anymore, she had forgiven Ron, but she didn't know how to go back to being friends. Forgiven didn't mean forgotten and the awkwardness was almost sizable.

"Do you want some tea?"

"Yes," Ron sighed relieved. "Do you think I can look after Rosie for a moment?" Hermione nodded and busied herself with the tea preparations while Ron sneaked into the room.

"I never saw her like that before." He smiled sadly. "Sleeping, I mean. We only ever spend daytime together or she sleeps over at the Burrow." Ron took the tea and made a shy face.

"Do you think Lavender will allow her to sleep over at my place too?"

"You live with Harry and Ginny at Grimmauld Place, right? I don't think Lavender would mind." Hermione smiled, and Ron blushed a scarlet red.

"Well- erm, Harry and Ginny kept it a secret, because of Mum. I live at my own place since almost two months. I had planned to tell it everyone before you came back, but with you back and having a daughter the timing didn't seem right."

"Why are you keeping something like that a secret?" Hermione laughed into her tea, but then it clicked. "You're not living alone?"

"No, actually together with my girlfriend." Ron grinned sheepish. "We're dating for six months and decided a bit quick to move together. My mum isn't a fan of living in concubinage."

"Wow," Hermione blinked, "I think you should tell Lavender. She will want to meet the woman before she lets Rosie stay with you."

"Actually, you two already know her. It's Padma." Hermione snorted into her tea.

"Padma, as in Padma Patil, Parvati's twin sister who you went to the Yule Ball with?" Ron nodded smirking. Hermione breathed an admiring _Wow_ and then both of them laughed. A freeing laugh that made it almost feel like everything was back to normal.

"What's with you? Any relationships?" Her heart snapped with a dull pain and Hermione cursed inwardly. How long had it been? Two hours? Two wonderful hours in which she hadn't thought of Fred and now he was back in her mind.

"You're like Ginny," Hermione joked and changed the topic perfectly. Ron made an indignant noise to which Hermione rolled her eyes.

 **HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

 _Hermione moaned softly as he kissed downwards to her belly and then to the inside of her tights. Their underwear was long gone._

 _"Ready for another round?" Fred smirked up to her as he dipped his tongue into her belly button._

 _"Already?" Hermione blushed a wonderful pink and pulled him up, kissed him deeply. He felt himself pressed flush against her and she moaned again._

 _"Fred," her heart pounded against him like the beat of a drum._

"Fred!" Someone pounded on his door.

"What do you want, Ange?" Fred groaned into his pillow. This was the best dream ever and his future sister-in-law had just ruined it. The door creaked open.

"Can I use your shower? George overslept, and he raced to his bathroom before I could."

"Quite the gentleman," Fred rolled his eyes. "It isn't too late to marry the better twin, my dear. One that lets you use his shower." He winked at Angelina and she mimicked his eye rolling. Murmuring a _Thank you_ she vanished and a few seconds later he heard the rushing water.

Fred rolled back, pulled the blanket over his head and tried to dive back into his dream. Or more like back into this delicious memory.

 _Hermione's legs were slung tightly around his waist, her heels pressed into his flesh. She moaned under him, eyes closed, and head thrown back, arching her neck. Fred kissed her collarbone, moving deeper..._

"YOU DUMB PRAT!" Angelina thundered out of the bathroom.

"Ange, is that what I get for being a gentleman? If it is, I get why George gave that up." He hissed. She had ruined his dream a second time and he was sure he wouldn't be able to go back. Unfortunately, Angelina was unimpressed by his hostility and hit him with piece of cloth.

"What is this?" She asked as Fred examined it.

"That's a bra. Geez, shouldn't you know that yourself?" Angelina's eyes flashed dangerously.

"And to think I pitied you because of Hermione. I thought you were heartbroken. But apparently you're back to your old self already." She full blown yelled at him.

"Cool down," Fred hissed back. "That isn't a new one. Must be a few weeks old, maybe even before Hermione came back. I hadn't had a girl in the flat since... Where was that thing? I cleaned last week." Actually, he couldn't remember, when he had a girl here. The last girl before Hermione had been the one who Ginny chased away, but he never brought her to his flat. And before that a one-night stand at the woman's flat and before that...

"Look closer." Angelina nodded at the bra. There was a small note.

 _Fred, last night was fantastic. I'm leaving you a little souvenir. Let me know when you want to meet again. I'm all up for your rules and glad that we talked about it. Love and kisses, M. PS: Thanks for the breakfast_

Fred's heart skipped a beat, a painful sting running through his veins. That wasn't good. Since when was that blasted thing in his bathroom.

"It was hanging on the inside of your door, beside your bathrobe. How could you not see it? It was obviously meant to be found."

"Must be from the last girl I took home. I never close that damn door. No need to, as long as I don't take someone here."

"Well, aside from the one girl that brushed you off after your night together?" Angelina stated with arched brows. "You have a problem." Fred felt like ice cold water was dumped over his head. Had Hermione seen this? And if she had, what did that mean? Fred was caught in his mind when George hopped into the room. He eyed Fred and Angelina, who was only wearing a bath towel, curiously.

"I heard you yelling, love. Am I interrupting something?" George asked nonchalantly, leaning at the door frame.

"I just proofed to your twin that he is an idiot." Fred vaguely remembered the girl, who this bra belonged to. He had told her that he didn't searched relationships and she had joked if that was a rule.

"Sure about that? Looks more like he has a stroke. What did I tell you about damaging my favourite twin?"

"I'm not allowed to because you need him as a peon for the shop." Never had a girl before called it a rule. Only her and Hermione. Fred snapped out to his mind to see George and Angelina snogging at the door, George's hand dangerously close at his fiancée's bum.

"Oi you two, go to your own room!"

"Took you long enough," George grinned, "Where was your mind?"

"Making a mischievous masterplan."

"For what?" George and Angelina asked at the same time, his twin with a twinkle in his eyes meanwhile Ange looked more scared.

"For wooing Miss Hermione Granger."

 **I worked on this chapter for a few days, rewrote it like five times. It's a turning point for the story arc I planned from the beginning. I have a several ideas of things that will happen and this chapter is the starting point, with Hermione and Ron back to being friends and Fred determined to woo her. So, let the fun begin.**


	14. Chapter 13 - Rather Be Scheming

Fred had a wonderful plan. A plan consisting of well-timed flirting, joking and wooing Hermione. It was a fabulous plan, masterfully planned together with George and Angelina, who insisted on a veto right in case it went too crazy. His plan had only one weakness. Hermione Granger herself. How was he supposed to woo her, when he never saw her?

It was the second Sunday lunch since their night together and Hermione had to work _again_. Fred was far from believing that she actually had to work. She was avoiding him.

Since the discovery of the bra with their note he came to the conclusion that Hermione had run away because of this. Their morning together - the waking up - had been so fantastic, he just wanted to believe that something had happened to change her mind. Fred didn't have a prove, but he hoped. And the best way to find out was to start flirting again, see her reaction. And now she sabotaged his plan by not showing up.

Instead Harry and Ginny were back from their honeymoon, annoying everyone with their gooey attitude. All the Weasley brothers were staring daggers at the newlyweds, but they ignored them with persistence.

Later, when Fred, George, Ron, Harry and Ginny ended their casual Quidditch game, the lovebirds started snogging again and finally George snapped.

"Oi Potter, take a break from snogging our sister," George groaned annoyed and Fred took over. Even without Hermione present he could start phase one of his plan. And this was the perfect opportunity for a casual invitation.

"Yeah, take a break and help your brothers out," He grinned at Harry. "Lee told us about some muggle bars where you can sing. Ever heard of it?"

"You mean karaoke?" Harry frowned.

"That's it!" George cheered and winked at Fred. "We're terribly curious. Think you could keep your hands off our sister long enough to show us one of those?" Before Harry could answer Fred interjected.

"We thought about a little Gryffindor reunion. Angie, Lee, Alicia, Katie and Wood are in. How about you guys invite some classmates too?" Fred smiled innocently, and George grinned at Harry hopefully, so the young man just shrugged and nodded.

"Why not? Could be fun to see everyone again." Harry turned to Ginny, who was almost jumping. Fred and George had counted on Ginny's enthusiasm for this kind of things.

"I'm in!" She almost yelled. Fred grinned as his plan unfolded and Ginny, Ron and Harry began to make a list of people to invite. And then finally came the words he had waited for.

"Don't forget Hermione. She could use a break." But it wasn't Ginny or Harry, who Fred had thought to say this, it was Ron. His youngest brother smiled shyly as everyone stared at him.

"Well, I actually talked to Hermione this week. Everything is fine." Fred knew he should be glad about this like everyone else, but he felt a bit jealous. But maybe Ron could help him.

"Good to know that you listen sometimes." Lavender came out of the house with Rosie on her arm. "We have to go. I have an evening shift. See you guys next week?"

"No, see you on Friday. We're having a reunion at some muggle place. Make sure you have the evening off and tell Hermione." Ginny blabbered excited and Fred knew his little sister would make sure that Hermione would come.

"Yeah, tell Granger that we're forcing her to take a break when necessary." George grinned at Lavender and the blonde's eyes darted between the twins. Her lips twitched wary, like she tried to differentiate between the twins. Fred smiled sweetly at her and Lavender frowned at him. Oh Merlin, she _knew,_ and Fred wasn't sure if Lavender would be an ally.

Well, he would find out soon enough. For now, he had to enact phase two of his plan as soon as he was back home.

 **HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Hermione stood in front of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and pondered if there was one good reason for not going in.

Sunday evening, she had gotten a letter from Fred and George asking for her help. They were experimenting on a new potion and wanted her expertise. Apparently the two pranksters extraordinaire were struggling with this new product and wanted a second opinion before testing it. So, from a logical point of view there was no reason for Hermione to say no. Two friends asked for her help with a dangerous experiment and helping people to prevent worse was what Hermione Granger was doing since her first year. But going into the shop meant meeting Fred, hence her pondering.

She wasn't sure if she was good enough at pretending to be composed around Fred. With a small sigh she opened the door and smiled at Verity behind the till.

"Hey, I have an appointment with the twin terrors." Hermione grinned.

"Granger, you're lucky we need your help." George came out of the backroom, winked at Verity and pulled Hermione with him. In the weeks since her return she had gradually become better at telling the twins apart, but it was funny how suddenly she could say with absolute certainty that this was George. Seemed like sleeping with one was the trick.

"So, Fred is preparing everything right now. Do you want to drink something?" Hermione shock her head and followed George to the workroom. For a second, she froze in the doorway. Fred was leaning over a cauldron, his hair tied back into a ponytail, reminding Hermione of the weeding. Her fingers twitched a bit at the thought of how soft his hair was. Then Fred looked up and smirked at Hermione.

"Fancy seeing you here, Hermione." He ambled over and hugged her lightly. Hermione tried to stay calm, but she was confused by his sudden friendliness. They had never hugged as a greeting before and it confused her that he did it now.

"Well, what are you brewing and how can I help." Fred and George laughed at her busyness and led her to the workbench.

"So, we're trying to make a potion that makes the victim unable to lie, similar to veritaserum." Fred started, and George continued.

"But instead of forcing you to tell the truth it should still give you the ability to not answer."

"We're planning a gaming series and this one will be for _Truth or Dare_." Fred grinned at her and Hermione's heart jumped a bit.

"Well, that's really ambitious."

"We try," Fred chuckled, put one hand on her back and led her to a desktop. "Here are our documents and the recipe. Currently we have the problem that either it is to strong and forces an answer or it isn't strong enough and you can lie. It's lacking balance." Fred explained, his hand still featherlight on her back. Her skin prickled.

"Think you can help us?" George leaned against the desktop with a knowing smile on the face. At once Hermione realised that George of course knew _it._ Angelina had seen her, and Fred and George probably told each other everything. He felt herself blush and quickly grabbed the notes. She needed something to distract herself.

"Well, I get us something to drink while you two start." George said, and Fred pulled a chair for her.

"Come here, we can start on the latest version of the recipe." He sat beside her and together they started with the work. After George came back with butterbeer and sandwiches, they worked for hours on the theoretical foundation of the recipe and how the different ingredients could be changed or altered to get variable results. Hermione was relieved that a sense of normality was back between her and Fred. They joked and bickered like before and with George always present there was no pressure or uncomfortable silence. Maybe they really could be friends. Fred definitely didn't appear to have a problem with talking to her. He was good at this hole _no strings attached_ -business.

"Okay, seems like we're ready for a test run." Hermione stretched and went back to the workbench.

"Have fun with that," George muttered. "I will help Verity with closing up. I'm crap at potions anyway. I will get us something for dinner later." He ambled to the front with a lazy wave of his hand.

"Let's go," Fred jumped up and started enthusiastically to gather ingredients. Hermione took the notes and followed him. Curious she looked at the brewing cauldron and recognised the typical features of amortentia. The colour, the steam and of course the smell.

Smiling she inhaled and discovered the familiar scent of parchment and fresh mown grass. It calmed her heart with happy memories of hours in the library, spending her time reading and learning, and days outside on the Hogwarts grounds and the Burrow, watching her friends playing Quidditch. Last time Hermione had smelled amortentia it had also smelled like Ron's hair. But now she smelled gunpowder and fire, things she automatically linked to Fred. Blushing she took a step away from the cauldron and tried to steady her breath.

"For what are you brewing amortentia? Are you still selling love potions?" She asked hasty.

"No, but we have a new product since last year. A perfume that enhances already existing romantic feelings. We dilute the amortentia." Fred smirked and took a deep breath.

"Mum's roast beef, the leather of my old Quidditch uniform and some kind of flower I can't identify. What do you smell?"

"Erm, parchment and fresh mown grass." Hermione bit her lip. Never ever could she admit the last thing. Fred raised an eyebrow at her.

"You know most people smell three different components." Hermione rolled her eyes and let the comment slide. With quick movements she started to prepare everything. Distraction, she needed to distract herself and Fred from any delicate topic.

For an hour they worked in a comfortable silence. Hermione had to admit that they worked good together, like a well-oiled machine. Fred exceled at potions, almost as much as Hermione.

It was almost eight o'clock when George came back with take away from the Leaky Cauldron. Famished the three of them ate on the floor while the potion shimmered on the fire.

"So," George leaned back against the table, "think we're ready for the first test run?" Fred shrugged.

"Who's testing?" Hermione asked and almost instantly both twins yelled _Not me!_ while putting the index finger on the nose, but Fred cursed. Hermione blinked at them confused.

"Little game we play to decide who is testing." Fred explained.

"The slower one loses and has to take the potion." George grinned happily and handed Fred a vial.

"Cheers!" With a smile Fred took the potion, while George grabbed a parchment and started to bombard him with questions about his condition. It remembered Hermione a lot of her fifth year when the twins had tested on first years.

"Okay, let's start with testing the effectiveness. Granger, anything you want to ask Freddie?" George winked, and she blushed, but shock her head a _no_. There were a lot of questions she would like to ask Fred but not in front of George and not in this lifetime.

"Decisions, decisions," George smirked. "Freddie, who is the best-looking person in the room?"

"Hermione of course," Fred replied easily.

"Well, maybe it doesn't work, and he is lying?" Hermione offered blushing and the twins changed a scowling look.

"Let's test it. We need a question he wouldn't want to answer, so he either has to lie or refuse." George smirked. "Freddie, tell me about your current masterplan." Fred blushed a deep red from the neck to the tips of his ears and then bit his lips with a flare.

"The urge to answer is definitely present but I'm able to refuse." Fred replied a bit pale, like it took him some strength to not tell the truth. "Be thankful for that little bro," He glared at George and Hermione became curious.

"What masterplan?" She asked innocently, and Fred gasped. He pressed his lips together.

"Hm seems like it works. Now we only need to test the durability." George declared while taking notes. His gaze fell on the clock and he cursed. "I have a date with Angie, starting wedding plans today." He winked at Hermione. "Think you can babysit till the potions wears off?"

"Sure," Hermione chuckled. "And congratulations on the engagement."

"Oi, I don't need a babysitter." Fred declared with a playful huff.

"Interesting, he either is able to lie again or he actually believes that crap." George snickered. "Tell me about the plan." He demanded, and Fred again pressed his lips together.

"Seems like it's still effective." Hermione laughed. She was terribly curious about this plan, must be some kind of prank, but found it hilarious how Fred blanched every time and refused to answer.

After George bit them goodbye Hermione realised that she had to be alone with Fred for who knows how long till this damn potion wore of.

"I think you should ask me more questions to test when it wears off. As long as I'm not asked anything I don't feel the urge, so I can't tell when it wears off." Fred grinned happily. Defeated Hermione lay down on the floor and stared at the ceiling. Perhaps it would make it easier when she didn't look at him.

"Favourite colour?"

"Orange."

"Favourite food?"

"Roast beef."

"What's the masterplan?"

"Nice try."

"Favourite class at Hogwarts?"

"Transfiguration."

It went a while like this with Hermione asking random questions and Fred answering them all with a devilish laugh in his voice. She was glad she couldn't see him.

"Sure, you don't have any other questions that are a little bit more interesting?" Fred suddenly asked.

"I'm bored and you're wasting the opportunity of a lifetime. You know, there are people who would kill for the chance to get an honest answer out of me or George. Especially my mum and maybe McGonagall." Hermione rolled her eyes but then had a brilliant idea.

"You know, after I threatened to tell your mum about your testing on first years, I never saw it again. Did you really stop or just got better at hiding?" She turned her head at Fred to see him gulp, but then he smirked.

"Of course, we stopped testing, love. How could we resist the persuading of the prettiest prefect?" Fred's smile was entirely to innocent.

"What's the masterplan?" She asked, and he replied _I refuse to answer_ easily without gasping for air, pressing his lips or blanching like all the other times before.

"Well, I would say the potion has worn off. You're able to lie again and the urge to answer isn't making you sweat anymore." Hermione stood up, stretched and started to gather her things. It was late, and she was knackered and wanted to leave as soon as possible. Till now it hadn't been bad to spend time with Fred, but she wasn't keen on testing her luck. With his hair tied back, the black shirt and this damn smile he made her go weak at the knees.

"See you Friday?" Fred suddenly asked and for a moment she was confused. "Karaoke night?" He clarified.

"Yeah, your sister is forcing me to come." Hermione rolled her eyes at Ginny's persuasion, but Fred had a content and happy look on his face.

 **HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

"Hey," Fred whispered in her ear and Hermione was glad for the dimmed lights at the karaoke bar. She could feel her cheeks heat up because of his closeness and his hot breath on her ear. To his defence she had to admit that it was quite loud and talking normally was impossible.

"Come with me to the bar? I was send to order drinks and these muggle names confuse me." Without waiting for an answer, he pulled her with him to the bar, his hand at the small of her back.

Hermione had just arrived at the karaoke bar and didn't even had the chance to greet anyone. While they waited for the barkeeper to recognise them, Hermione let her gaze wander through the room. The former Gryffindors had occupied a large sitting corner near the stage. So far it appeared that Hermione was the last to arrive. Angelina, George, Lee, Alicia, Katie, Leanne, Oliver, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Parvati, Lavender, Ron, Harry and Ginny were already there and browsed through the song catalogues.

"Why the hell would you want to drink a Bloody Mary? It's not real blood, right?" Fred grimaced.

"It's a mixture of vodka, tomato juice and spices, named after Queen Mary of England. She was called the Bloody Mary for her persecution of protestants. She was a Catholic queen and wanted to re-establish the faith after her father's death." Hermione explained, and Fred blinked at her.

"Muggle history really sounds complicated. But why name a cocktail after her?"

"Because of the colour, red like blood. She became famous for executing protestants." Fred laughed, shaking his head and leaned his head softly on Hermione's shoulder.

"Muggles are crazy," he whispered while laughing. They ordered the drinks and tried to carry everything undamaged to the others. Hermione was greeted with enthusiasm by everyone and took a place besides Lavender and Parvati, far far away from Fred. She couldn't pinpoint it but he either behaved suspicious or he really was that good at being friends with his ex-lovers.

Hermione enjoined the evening more than she had expected. The purebloods in the group were fascinated by the muggle music and technology and eventually it was Lee Jordan who hopped on stage first, performing a splendid version of _Mr Bombastic_ by _Shaggy_

After that the young wizards and witches knew no restrains. Dean and Ron were screaming a terrible version of _Three Lions_ and Hermione was 100% sure that Ron had no clue what the song was about. Finally, all the girls in the group sang together _Wannabe_ by the _Spice Girls_ or more like giggled and laughed the song because none of them were able to correctly sing the fast passages.

But the ultimate highlight was of course the performance of Fred and George singing _Baby one more time_ by _Britney Spears._ Almost half of the people in bar were rolling over in laughter at the twins and a lot of women were whistling at them. Angelina took that as a challenge and pulled George in a heated kiss that provoked even more cheers.

With a grin Fred plopped down beside Hermione and handed her the song catalogue. His arm sneaked around her waist, his hand resting comfortably on her stomach. Little butterflies started to flutter through her veins.

"Choose something, we're singing a duet."

"No way, I'm not singing again." Hermione gave him the catalogue back and tried to struggle out of his embrace, but he only held on tighter.

"Are you sure?" Fred whispered in her ear again, nuzzling her hair with his nose. Hermione wanted nothing more than to turn her head and kiss him. To melt into his embrace. It felt so good to be close again. Instead she stood up and threw him a confident smile.

"Absolutely sure. I have to go anyway, early shift tomorrow." She bit everyone a fast goodbye and vanished with Lavender by her side.

 **I was at a 90s party at the weekend and was inspired by the music. Don't forget, the story is set in 2001 so 90s music is still popular. All mentioned songs were in the Brit Charts in the 90s.**


	15. Chapter 14 - Rather Be Cautious

**Over 200 followers! you guys make me really happy. I took some days to plan the next chapters, but I'm back on track. And I'm taking more time to check for grammar and spelling, thanks for the feedback on that.**

"The day working on our potion went well." Fred defended, but Angelina gave him an evil look.

"Yeah, but you messed up at karaoke."

"Who would've thought she would run away?"

"A blind and deaf monkey would've known that! She thinks you two had a one-night stand. You can't just behave like that and expect her to react well."

"You were too straight forward." George agreed, while he came out of his bedroom and joined Fred and Angelina in the kitchen. The two of them were fighting about the plan for the last two hours and George had decided to sleep longer instead of joining the discussion. After all he wasn't keen on fighting with his future wife.

"Now get ready you two, we're late for lunch." George threw Fred's shoes at him, one hitting him on the head, while he handed Angelina's carefully to her with a kiss on the cheek. Mumbling Fred got ready.

"Listen," Angelina started, "I'm not saying your plan is bad, just- just be a bit more cautious. Otherwise you will scare her off."

"Okay, okay."

"Or you could behave like a grown-up and just tell her how you feel. You know, be honest instead of this ridiculous plan." Both Fred and George only laughed at that and Angelina rolled her eyes.

Ten minutes later they stumbled out of the fireplace at the Burrow where everyone was already seated at the table. Fred did a quick headcount. Everyone was present, expect Charlie and Hermione. Again. He sighed softly and sat down, while he faded out the telling-off from his mother. Hermione was avoiding him, and Angelina was probably right with scaring her.

"Where is Granger? Working again?" George asked, and Fred could have kissed his twin.

"Yes, it's not uncommon for young healers to have inconvenient shifts." Lavender shrugged but something in her voice and the way she looked at the twins told Fred that she was lying. And that she wanted him to know that it was a lie.

"Maybe it's time for plan b?" George whispered.

 **HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Hermione and Harry were sitting at a nice little muggle restaurant for their first lunch date after Harry's wedding. They ate Italian and laughed at his stories about her honeymoon in France. Harry and Ginny had visited Paris and the French Riviera.

"You have no idea how good it is to finally live together. Just the two of us.." Harry blushed a bit, but his grin was saying everything. "Erm.. I mean aside from Ron." He added hasty, recognising his mistake.

"Don't worry, Harry," Hermione laughed. "Ron told me about his flat and Padma. I'm curious when he will finally tell his parents."

"I bet never." Harry snorted. "He's actually the first in his family daring to live with his partner without being married. Even Bill and Fleur never lived together officially beforehand, neither do George and Angelina or did Ginny and me. I mean, obviously no one is following Molly's rules, but no one ever crossed this line." Harry blushed a bit more.

"Sometimes I forget how old fashioned and strict Molly is. But Ron already has a daughter born out of wedlock, living together with Padma can't be worse." Both laughed and asked for the bill.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Harry exclaimed when they were at the secret apparation point in muggle London.

"Fred and George are hosting a party at the shop next week and we're all obligated to go. Ginny says it will be legendary." Harry smiled unaware of Hermione's fluttering heart. Why the hell was she always pushed in Fred's direction. First the potion brewing at the shop, then the karaoke and now this. Hermione dreaded the party already. She knew if Fred would be so nice to her again, she would be in trouble. Her feelings were already complicated enough without him flirting and joking with her like nothing had happened.

Hermione had the rest of the day off and apparated home to spend some time with Lavender and Rosie. But at the flat she was greeted by a troubled Lavender, who was close to tears and frenetically throwing clothes and toys into boxes.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked, searching the room for Rose, who was sitting in a corner and watched her mother. Lavender didn't look up and handed Hermione a letter. Lavender threw another toy at a box and then collapsed on the floor in tears.

"A citation to court, my parents are suing me over the custody for Rosie. I thought about Argentina or Brazil, far away."

"Lav, breath." Hermione hugged her roommate and forced her on the sofa. "We knew this could happen. And we have a plan. Leave everything to me." It took Hermione almost an hour to calm Lavender down and cheer up an irritated Rosie. Then she sent the two to the Burrow via floo.

"Tell Molly and Ron what's going on. I will contact our lawyer and start the plan." They had a plan for this kind of emergency. A good plan. And it was time to start it. Carefully Hermione made her way to the post office at Diagon Alley to send several letters. She purposefully used public owls. It was all part of the plan.

One letter was for the lawyer she had hired years ago to help them with the custody case. He would know exactly what they needed to do and he all necessary papers to enact Hermione's different emergency plans. One letter was for an old friend, asking him for a favour. The last letter was to her parents, informing them of the situation and asking them to prepare everything for Rosie.

On her way back, Hermione walked by Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and stopped for a moment to admire the new products in the display. As usual everything was bright and colourful, but she found that she had become rather fond of it. She liked how cheerful the twins were. How the shop charmed smiles and laughter on everyone's faces. She longed to go into the shop, chat with Fred and joke with him again. But her aching heart longed for far more than that and she knew it was better to keep her distance. After all, distance had helped her to forget Ron and heal her broken heart. With a painful ache in her chest, she turned away and wanted to walk a bit to clear her head.

 **HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Fred and the rest of the family were waiting nervously for Hermione and Lavender. By now all members of the family were informed about the ridiculous citation to court from the Browns and the room was buzzing with agitated chatter. Percy and their father were discussing the legal circumstances and how they could be able to help. Bill, Ginny and Harry were trying to calm down Ron, who paced the room and was mumbling to himself. Fleur and Angelina were helping - or at least tried to help - their mother-in-law with the cooking, but Molly Weasley was fussing too much. Fred and George meanwhile were a bit lost. They had no idea how to help, so they entertained Victoire and Teddy instead.

Everyone became slowly more nervous with every minute the women were late. Hermione and Lavender had promised to explain their defence strategy today. And they were late, too late. Suddenly a silver glowing otter appeared.

 _Our floo was blocked, there are anti-apparation wards and PIs are observing our flat. We're trying to sneak away and apparate._

With a soft _pop_ Hermione's patronus vanished. The room was awfully quiet until Ron started pacing and mumbling again.

"How can they block the floo?" Fred asked his dad and Percy. Both looked at each other worried.

"Well, only the ministry could block the floo. And they would only do that if Lavender's parents had a reason. It certainly is worrying." Percy wrinkled his nose. "I hope this lawyer is as good as Hermione believes."

"Ron, stop pacing already. That won't make them faster." Ginny sighed and pulled her brother with her. "Let's wait outside." Fred, Harry and George followed the two. The nervousness was almost visible inside the house and the five were glad to get some fresh air. Fred also was a bit jumpy. He was anxious to finally see Hermione again, but he also knew that today wasn't a good time to go on with his plan.

The sudden _cracks_ of two apparations signalled the arrival of Hermione and Lavender. But as Fred turned to the meadow, he heard more _cracks_ and a cold shiver ran over his spine.

Hermione stood on the small hill in front of Lavender, who had Rose on her arm. Both had their wands drawn and fired hexes and curses in all directions. They were surrounded by four or five men, who for some unknown reason attacked them. Fred's fighting instincts from the war took over and together with Ron he was the first to run. George and Harry followed closely behind, and Fred could hear how Ginny screamed for help from the rest of the family. Fred's heart beat like crazy and blood rushed through his ears.

"Lavender, run! They can't get inside the wards!" Fred heard Hermione scream, but the blonde woman had no chance of running away.

"Expelliarmus!"

"Stupefy!"

"Levicorpus!"

"Protego!"

Fred, his brothers and Harry shouted almost at the same time and it was impossible to state who cast which spell. Hell broke loose after that. The attackers had the arguable pleasure of being confronted by too many battle experienced wizards and witches at once. One of the attackers was instantly disarmed, another one stunned and not able to move. Fred's _levicorpus_ had found his goal, but the bloody git managed to cancel the spell. Ron was the one who charmed several _protego_ to protect Hermione and Lavender.

When Fred and the others finally arrived on the hill the attackers realised they were outnumbered and apparated away.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Ron cursed.

"Ron! Language!" Hermione scolded, while she and Lavender made their way to the warded land of the Burrow. Both women appeared like they went through hell. They had messy hair, were sweating and Rosie was silently burying her head into her mother's chest. The little one was clearly terrified but tried to stay brave.

"Seriously, Hermione, I think we have bigger problems." Ron rolled his eyes. Their bickering and scolding was like back at school.

"They wanted to kidnap Rose. Apparently my parents found someone in the ministry to grant them temporary custody and those guys came to enforce it." Lavender was near tears, but Fred was pretty sure it was angry tears. Hermione was almost boiling with anger.

"They blocked the floo and put anti-apparation-wards around our building to lure us out." Hermione conjured a patronus.

"Come to the Burrow immediately, no excuses. The Browns tried to kidnap Rose." She commanded firmly. But before anyone could ask her about it, Fred saw the blood on her arm.

"Hermione, you…" Hermione's left upper arm was sliced with a deep cut. Within seconds Fred was by her side and inspected the wound closely. Meanwhile Hermione stared at him like a deer in floodlights. He wanted nothing more than to tell her what he felt, that he was genuinely worried. But now wasn't the time for love confessions. Another tell-tale c _rack_ resounded somewhere behind them, but Fred ignored it. There were enough people to defend Hermione and him.

"We need to heal that." He muttered softly and started to stop the bleeding.

"No healing." A voice stated firmly, and Fred turned. A tall man with silver blond hair walked towards them, his typical smirk on the face and his eyes fixated on Hermione. Within seconds every present Weasley pointed his wand at him and Ron's face darkened in an angry red.

"What are you doing here?" But Draco Malfoy only lifted his hands and rolled his eyes at Hermione.

"I hope you have a very good reason to summon me here of all places, Hermione. I thought our little liaison was ought to be a secret for now?" Malfoy grinned smugly as Fred and all other males gasped at Hermione, but still pointed their wands at the former death eater.

"Oh, for Merlin's sake, wands down." Hermione snorted. "Draco is our lawyer."

"He? Why him?" Ron was aghast, but Fred put his wand down. He hadn't missed how Hermione and Malfoy were on first-name basis now, and somehow he hoped Ron would hex the blond git.

"We needed someone ruthless, without morality, who would use every possible loophole." Hermione grinned at Malfoy and he smirked right back.

"Yeah," Malfoy bowed mockingly, "sounds like the perfect job description for a Slytherin."

"Plus, my parents had already hired every other half decent lawyer, so we really had no choice." Lavender rolled her eyes and made her way to the Burrow. Everyone else followed her, but Malfoy stayed behind with Hermione and so did Fred. He would in no case leave the git alone with _his_ girl.

"Show me" Malfoy demanded, and Hermione obeyed with a snort. "Looks nasty, I will have a field day at court with this. Let me take some photos as evidence and then you can heal it up."

After everyone had been introduced to Draco Malfoy - the rest of the family had been a lot calmer than Ron - Hermione and Malfoy began to explain their plan for defending Lavender against her parents.

"So, essentially the Browns have two points, they can attack: Lavender's financial and personal situation. Financially Lavender has a good job and earns enough money to support herself and Rose. So instead they are focusing on your personal life. The main argument is that Rose lacks a father figure in her life and therefore should life with her grandparents." Malfoy explained calmly.

"But Rosie has a father figure!" Ron jumped out of his seat and Fred was surprised it had taken his little brother so long to remain calm.

"We know, Ron." Hermione scolded Ron. "That's why we have the necessary papers ready since Rosie's birth. You remember that we introduced Rosie as a Weasley to you? Legally Rosie isn't one, yet." Hermione made a pause and nodded at Lavender. The blonde was visibly stressed out.

"Ron, when Rosie was born Malfoy helped us to cover up the paper trail. That was why no one found us in Australia. But legally the papers aren't complete. The best way to get Lavender's parents out of the way is a joint custody. A father figure would be officially no longer an issue and even if something happens to Lavender, her parents would have no rights. Plus, it will be harder to prove that Lavender and Ron are both incompetent parents." Hermione explained further, and Malfoy handed Ron a small stack of papers.

"Ron," Lavender cuddled Rose to her chest. "I would have asked you to share the custody no matter what. I just wanted to wait a bit, so that you had time to adjust. We didn't expect my parents to act so fast."

"Till now I have never thought about it. I will do it of course. But are you sure you want her to be a Weasley?"

"Frankly, I don't want her to be a Brown." Lavender's eyes flashed with disgust.

"Good, then sign these papers. Tomorrow I will go to the ministry and hand in everything. After that this ridiculous temporary custody thing will be invalid. And if you're up for it we can sue your parents back for sending those idiotic brutes. Hermione's wounds and the testimonies should be enough to scare them away from you for good. I will also file a formal complaint against the idiot in the ministry, who allowed the floo block."

After their dad and Percy had approved the paperwork, Ron signed everything, and Malfoy got his pictures of Hermione's wound. Thankfully he vanished afterwards and promised to send word when everything would be done. Fred watched nervously when Lavender healed Hermione. His favourite witch appeared exhausted and stressed.

"Hey, you will miss the celebration. Mum insists to throw Rosie an impromptu party for officially becoming a Weasley." Fred later found Hermione in the garden. She sat in front of the house with closed eyes.

"I just need a moment. Bit dizzy because of the blood loos." She answered tardy. Fred flopped down next to her on the bench and eyed her. At least she wasn't running away this time.

"So, Draco Malfoy is a lawyer and not only working with you, he's actually friendly. How did that happen?"

"He needed clients, we needed a ruthless bastard." Hermione shrugged. "We couldn't afford to be choosey. Plus, he owed me a favour. I testified for him after the war."

For a while Fred and Hermione just sat outside, watching the garden gnomes and made friendly small talk. Fred knew it was the best to not follow the plan for a while. It wasn't the time to woo Hermione and she would surely run away again, if he tried. So he concentrated on being friends again. Slowly they fell into a comfortable silence. Maybe it was a good idea to give her some space. But the thought alone made him sick and he knew he wanted to fight. But maybe he should listen to Angelina and be a bit more cautious.


	16. Chapter 15 - Rather Be Patient

On Monday morning Hermione and Lavender waited in front of the court room at the ministry. Both had made their testimonies but refused to be in the room longer than necessary. Lavender was a stressed-out ball of nerves and Hermione was sure her friend would cry otherwise. Draco was inside instead, defending their cause. From what Hermione had seen and heard, the former Slytherin was in his best form, witty and charming and a little bit sarcastic.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Draco stepped out of the room with a smug grin. He bowed theatrically.

"Ladies, I would be delighted if you recommend my services. I think you have only good things to tell." Lavender squealed with joy and actually hugged Draco, who patted her back awkwardly. The blonde then stormed off to inform Ron, Ginny and Molly, who were waiting with Rose anxiously at the Burrow. Hermione didn't hug Draco, but her smile was genuinely thankful.

"You know, it was almost too easy. Apparently Mr and Mrs Brown couldn't come to testify themselves because they're in Australia. The ministry workers were quite miffed about that since they forced this date. Plus, this ridiculous kidnapping incident. It didn't take much to discredit them."

"Well, maybe the Browns thought we would run away again? I send an owl to my parents about visiting them. Might have given someone the wrong impression." Draco raised an eyebrow. He clearly got what Hermione was implying.

"One of their lawyers was also absent. Seems like he is in Bulgaria."

"Nice country. I occasionally still owl Victor. We wrote about me visiting him together with Lavender recently." Hermione grinned and Draco laughed out loud. She had counted on being observed by PI's and that her letters would be intercepted. Her plan had been to confuse Lavender's parents. Who would have thought they would send kidnappers instead to prevent Rose from leaving the country? That turn of events had really surprised her.

"I swear, you were sorted into the wrong house."

"Maybe," Hermione paused. "Do you think it's over now?"

"Concerning the custody, you're all good. After the hearing and the questionable kidnapped attempt, plus they bribed ministry workers, no one will think they are the better choice to raise Rose. Believe me, they would be stupid to try it again." Relief rushed through Hermione.

"But you have to testify again. The ministry seemed interested in this kidnapping and bribing affair."

"It will be a pleasure." Hermione bid Draco goodbye and made her way to the floo. She was sure that Lavender would want to celebrate this victory.

 **HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

The whole family was seated at the Burrow the evening after the hearing, celebrating the glorious victory of Rose becoming a Weasley, and Fred was staring bluntly at Hermione. She was laughing with Ron and Lavender on the sofa in the living room, Rosie on her lap. Fred had to admit that he was jealous. Why were Ron and Hermione back to being best friends? She was still avoiding him, and he was pretty sure, that he had never hurt her like Ron did. He was tempted to confront her, but whenever he tried to stand up, Angelina kicked him at the shin, hard.

"I dare you, Fred. Try anything stupid and George won't be a twin anymore." Angelina elbowed him.

"You said, you would help me." Fred whined.

"I'm helping you by preventing you from behaving like an idiot." Angelina hissed and pulled both twins outside for a quidditch match with Harry, Ginny, Bill and Ron. Lavender and Hermione took the children outside to watch them, while Percy and Fleur brought refreshments.

They played three against three with Ron as a keeper for both teams, Fred and George as beaters in different teams, Angelina and Ginny as chasers and Bill and Harry as seekers. The game was heated and nasty, with a fair amount of fouls and tackles and ended when George knocked Fred off his broom with a bludger. Fred had only been inattentive for a second or two, while he watched Hermione reading to Rosie. He quite liked the sight of her with a red-haired child and was more than glad that Rosie wasn't Hermione's daughter.

"You okay, Freddie?" Fred woke up, laying on the ground with a massive headache and an aching blade bone, and looked into the worried faces of four redheads, Harry and Angelina.

"I think so," he answered, but had no intention to stand up. Fred had the bad feeling it wouldn't do him good to get up.

"How is your head?" Someone asked from above him and Fred turned his head. Hermione was kneeling above his head, muttering spells and waiving her wand. Her hair formed a fluffy cloud of curls around her head, that glowed in the sinking evening sun.

"Hurting like hell, but I'm sure you can kiss it all better." Fred grinned and winked upwards at Hermione, who blushed brightly.

"Merlin," Ginny groaned, "I would say he's completely fine." Laughing George and Bill helped Fred up and Hermione used some more healing charms on him. He felt instantly better. His shoulders relaxed and the pounding in his head stopped.

"Thanks, Granger." He looped an arm around Hermione's waist, pressing her flush to him. It was an amazing feeling to have her back in his arms and he loved how she blushed even more. That was the best sign ever. He gave her a light kiss on the head and sniffed the flowery smell of her hair. It was pure heaven. Unfortunately, his little sister didn't like his behaviour one bit.

"Well, you're clearly okay, so no need to cuddle it better." Ginny snorted and pulled Hermione with her to the house. Ron and Harry followed her laughing.

"Good to have a healer in the family." George sighed and cried a loud _Thanks_ after Hermione.

"Fred," Bill shook his head. "Don't tease, Hermione. Especially not when you have a girl you're pinning after." At this George and Angelina snorted loudly in a vain try to supress their laughter. Curiously Bill eyed them, and Fred could see how it clicked.

"No," Bill gaped, "you're kidding me. Hermione?" Fred felt himself blush, but kept his mouth shut. He wouldn't lie, so staying silent was his only option. But he didn't need to say a word, because his damn twin and future sister-in-law giggled so much, it was answer enough.

"You slept with Hermione." Bill growled wolfishly, narrowing his eyes at Fred. It wasn't a secret that Bill and Fleur regarded Hermione as a kind of ward since the golden trio had come to Shell Cottage during the war. She wasn't like a sister to Bill, but clearly more to him than just the friend of his little siblings. He had been quite irritated when Hermione had vanished three years ago. Fred kicked himself inwardly. He should have known that Bill wouldn't be thrilled.

"Cool down, Mr Big-Bad-Wolf." Fred raised his hands in defence and George patted their oldest brother on the back. But it was Angelina, who relaxed the situation.

"No need to beat him up, he does it himself just fine. Truly pathetic. He whines after her like a lost puppy."

"So, you're serious?" Bill inquired, and Fred nodded solemnly. "Good, if not I will kick your arse."

"Get in line." George smirked and counted on his fingers. "Me, Angelina, Ginny, Harry, Ron, Mum, Dad... the list is endless. My dear twin, I fear our family loves her more than you."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. But I would like to remember, you gits, that I'm the one with the broken heart." Fred grumbled and trotted off. He could hear George and Angelina yell _Drama Queen_ after him.

Fred got back to the living room, but instead of letting his mother fuss over him, he flopped onto the sofa next to Hermione. With a smirk he settled his head in her lap and she raised a questioning eyebrow at him.

"My head still hurts a bit. I think I need some special attention from my favourite healer." Fred could see that Hermione wanted to protest, so he firmly shut his eyes and feigned to be tired. Soon enough he could hear Hermione talk to Ginny and Lavender again. Apparently he was lucky, and the three women didn't question his behaviour. For a while he enjoyed listening to them, but it wasn't long, and he actually fell asleep.

He woke up an hour later. Fred was about to open his eyes, when he felt someone's hand on his hair. Soft fingers caressed his head, twirled the strands and brushed his ears occasionally. Curious he opened his eyes and saw Hermione, reading a book and lost in thought. A quick glance around the room told him, that most of the family was already gone. Only George and Angelina were at the love seat, cuddling and smirking at him, when they saw he was awake.

"You're awake. Good, I need to go home." Hermione smiled down at him in a shy way, a look Fred appreciated immensely. Unfortunately she also stopped stroking him.

"Let's make a deal. I will let you go home, when you come to our party on Friday." Hermione rolled her eyes, but also nodded a _Yes_ and reluctantly Fred got up and let her go. She took her leave a bit too quickly for his taste, didn't even hug him a goodbye, but the promise of seeing her at the party was enough for now. With a smile he dropped back on the sofa, inhaling the last bit of Hermione's scent.

"Merlin, you have it bad." George snickered and threw a pillow at him.

 **HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

"Just tell her!" Lavender rolled her eyes at Hermione and threw a pair of shoes.

"No way, she will either be angry with me or him." Hermione huffed and then tried to look innocent as Ginny came back from the bathroom.

"I know you think it's ridiculous," the redhead continued their previous conversation, "but you can't deny that Fred is awfully touchy with you. And flirty. And he's constantly looking at you." Ginny was trying to discuss Fred's behaviour since she arrived at the flat, but Hermione was determined to avoid talking about it. Fred confused her more than she wanted to admit and confessing their one-night-stand to Ginny would certainly not help.

"You're imagining things, Ginny." Hermione didn't look at her friend while she slipped into her heels and took a last look in the mirror. Ginny and Lavender had forced her to dress up, so now Hermione was wearing a tight black jeans and a silver top with small straps. Her hair was pinned back into a loose knot with a few curls flying free.

Without further arguing Hermione, Lavender and Ginny climbed into the floo to travel to WWW.

The shop was always a big playground but today it was a playground for grownups instead of children. The blinking and twinkling lights were turned off, instead small fairy lights provided a dim, dusky atmosphere. Music was hammering through the two floors. On the ground floor the twins had made place for the dance floor and Lee's DJ desktop. The till had been removed and instead the sales counter was used as a bar. Ron and Harry were mixing the drinks, but butterbeer and firewhiskey was displayed for self-service. On the first floor, that was like a gallery and offered view on the ground floor, cosy nooks with plush sofas between the shelfs invited the guests to linger.

Hermione had tried, quite desperately actually, to get out of the party, but Ginny had been merciless. Even without her deal with Fred, there was no chance of escaping the thing. And Lavender refused to help Hermione make up a convincing lie as long as Hermione wasn't telling Ginny the real reason for not wanting to go.

So Hermione was at the damn party, trying to avoid Fred and pretending to have fun.

Lavender and Ginny dragged Hermione to the bar, where Ron mixed them some strong, fruity cocktails. Padma was also there, keeping Ron company and sneaking a kiss once or twice. They were a really sweet couple and Hermione wished they would finally tell everyone. It was obvious that keeping it a secret annoyed Padma. On the bright side was that Lavender was thrilled with Ron's and Padma's relationship and agreed that Rosie and Padma should get to know each other slowly.

The first few hours of the party Hermione did a good job at avoiding Fred. She always went to the opposite direction of him, talked to different people and stayed close to Ginny. For some reason Fred didn't try to flirt with her or touch her when his sister was nearby. And Hermione was more than thankful for that and made sure to always have the redhead by her side.

"Mione, come dance with me!" Ginny pulled Hermione to the dance floor, while Lavender, Parvati and Padma followed them. Hermione knew she had no chance of escaping, so she gave in and let the music flow through her. She swayed her hips slowly and reluctant first, but then more confident. After some time, she felt the alcohol and her mood got better and better. She really started to have fun. Laughing she danced with Lavender till she felt hands on her hips.

"May I ask for this dance?" Fred murmured into her ear. Frozen with shock Hermione searched for Ginny as her protective shield, but her best friend was nowhere to be found. She turned to Fred with wide eyes. His hands were still resting on her hips, not too low to be indecent, but firm enough to make her skin prickle. His dark blue eyes glowed in the dim lights and he smiled this devilish smile, that made her heart stop. Shit, she had to go. Go away from him.

"Actually, I need to go to the toilet." Hermione stammered and left the dance floor. Keeping her lie she searched for the bathroom. She hid over 20 minutes before she decided that she was behaving childish. With a few splashes of cold water on her face, neck and wrists she prepared herself to go out.

Cautious Hermione made her way out and checked the room. Ginny and Lavender were at the bar with Harry, Ron and a few other of their former schoolmates. Hermione pondered if she should join them, but Fred, George and Angelina weren't far away from them. In a flash of panic, she decided for the opposite direction. As fast as possible she climbed the stairs to the first floor and looked down the gallery. The shop was full with dancing, chatting and drinking people, all having a good time.

With a relieved sigh Hermione made herself comfortable in one of the nooks, where she could overlook everything through the shelfs and the balustrade but couldn't be seen by others. She leaned back, closed her eyes and enjoyed a moment of silence and peace.

"Why are you avoiding me?" Hermione jumped at the voice. Fred leaned casually at a shelf besides Hermione's sofa and watched her carefully.

"I'm not avoiding you. I just needed a break." Hermione let her eyes wander to the dance floor beneath them. Ginny and Percy were talking near the staircase, with them she would be safe.

"And now I will go back. Excellent party, Fred." Determined she stood up and tried to go, but Fred blocked her way.

"You are avoiding me. The whole evening you've been running away whenever I was just a little bit too close. Why?" He softly put a hand on her back and looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Fred, I don't know what you want to hear. I just wanted to rest a bit."

"You're lying." Fred stated. Something was different with him today and his persistence was slowly annoying her.

"Don't you have some guests to take care of?" She snapped at him.

"Nah, I'm good with my current company. You won't get rid of me so fast." He curled his lips with a teasing smirk.

"What do you want, Fred?" Hermione huffed.

"I want to know why you're constantly running away from me. I thought we were good?" Hermione remained silent, one word would be enough to betray her. Silently she stared back at Fred, standing in front of him while he still blocked her way.

"We're good. Can I go now?" She tested, but instead of answering Fred sneaked an arm around her waist.

"I think we should talk." With his free hand Fred pushed a stray curl behind her ear.

"Can you not do this?" She shrugged his arm away. Her patience with him was slowly wearing off and she could feel her blood boiling with suppressed emotions.

"Why?" Fred challenged.

"I don't know how you handle this with your other- other women, but it's driving me crazy. Can you stop flirting and touching me and being so familiar. Can't we just be normal friends again like before?"

"And if I don't want that?" Fred's voice was low and husky. Memories flitted through her mind. Memories of his voice sounding exactly like that. Nice memories of kissing and touching and _moaning_. Fred jiggled closer to her, his facial expression almost desperate.

"I don't want to be friends like before and I don't want a one-time thing. Hermione..." Before she could say anything he was already kissing her. Like last time, at Ginny's and Harry's wedding, he surprised her, but this time her reaction was faster. Merlin, she had missed kissing him. Their lips melted together, and she could feel that Fred put both arms around her waist again, pressing her closer. Feverish Hermione grabbed the collar of Fred's shirt, pulling him down to her. He groaned in approval and both tried to get closer. Her skin prickled where Fred caressed her, and she reached for his hair. Second, minutes, an eternity passed, and Hermione felt like being in heaven.

"What the hell!" A loud, angry voice forced Hermione back to reality. Shocked she opened her eyes and looked at an equally confused Fred. Behind them stood Percy. He was looking murderous.

"Erm-" Hermione came to the - not so brave - decision to avoid this embarrassing moment and slipped past Fred. She urgently needed to clear her head. What was she thinking? The plan had been to avoid Fred, to get over her feelings, and not to snog him silly.

"What are you thinking? I thought you were in love with this girl?" Hermione heard Percy scolding Fred with boiling anger in his voice and her heart sank like a thousand pounds of stones were pulling it down. She needed to get out.


	17. Chapter 16 - Rather Be Confessing

**Thank you all for your feedback so far. I'm always overjoyed when I get reviews. So, please read and review.**

 **Today I realised that this story is almost as long as my master thesis (And I wrote that blasted thing for more than six months and every page was a struggle)**

One moment Fred was in heaven, kissing Hermione and in the next he was in hell with Percy as his personal torturer.

"What are you thinking? I thought you were in love with this girl?" Percy yelled at him in pompous outrage and Fred had the childish want to mock his elder brother. Last time Percy had scolded him like that had been at school.

"Percy-"

"I thought you were serious, when you told us about this girl. Are you already over her?" Percy paced and yelled and paced. Fred wanted to stop his brother and shake the git.

"Percy-"

"And of all women in the world you could hook up with, you choose Hermione? Hermione, who is like a family member? Are you mental? Fred!" Percy made an exasperated gesture with his hands.

"Percy, calm down. You're yelling at me for no reason."

"For no reason?" Percy now was definitely furious. "Of all the irresponsible things you ever did, this is the absolute worst."

"Percy," Fred dragged a hand through his hair. It took him all of his self-control to not yell back.

"Percy, I'm still in love with the girl I told you about and you just chased her away." It took a few moments in which Percy only managed to blink confused, but then his eyes widened in awareness.

"Hermione?" Percy gaped like a fish. "Hermione? Are you serious?"

"No, I'm Fred," he joked without joy. "I was about to tell her about my feelings before you interrupted us."

"You are in love with Hermione. Hermione Granger, prefect and brightest witch of her age. Hermione Granger, who is practically family and Ron's ex-girlfriend. Hermione-"

"Merlin, do you want to count all reasons why we would be a bad match?"

"No, I- it's just- It's just surprising." Percy sank down on one of the small sofas nearby. "Sorry, Fred. Sorry that I ruined your... whatever this was."

"Don't worry. It's probably better this way. Last time I messed up because I didn't talk to her beforehand. Without you, I would have made the same mistake again." Fred snickered a bit at his own stupidity.

He really was an idiot for kissing her like that. He had wanted to do it right this time. To confess his feelings. And then Hermione had crossed his plans by avoiding him the whole evening. Running away whenever he tried to talk to her. Hiding behind his sister. It had annoyed him to no end, but Angelina and George had always been by his side, preventing him from doing something _stupid_ in their opinion. Well, at the first chance he had escaped and promptly done something stupid. Confronting Hermione like that certainly hadn't been part of the plan. And kissing her out of the blue even less. His temper had gotten the better of him. He was such an idiot. He needed to find her as soon as possible and tell her.

"Well, I'm off to find her and finally tell her." Fred sauntered down the stairs to the ground floor, trying hard to look casual and like a good host. His gaze wandered through the room. Hermione was probably with Harry, Ginny and the rest of her Gryffindor friends. Fred located the group near the bar. Harry and Ginny snogging disgustingly, Ron and Padma dancing closely - but still trying to fool everyone by pretending to not be a couple - while Lavender was chatting with Seamus, Dean and Parvati. Strange, Hermione was nowhere in sight. Fred was about to ask someone where Hermione was, when Angelina grabbed him by the collar and dragged him to the workroom, which was used as an alcohol storeroom tonight.

"What have you done?" Angelina's face was the perfect mixture of anger and disbelief. "Hermione left a few minutes ago through the floo in your living room. She seemed pretty stressed."

"Fuck!" Fred kicked a box with butterbeer. A loud clangour sounded through the room and Angelina folded her arm in waiting.

"You did something stupid."

"I tried to talk to her, but erm- after I started I kind of forgot the plan and kissed her." Fred whined as Angelina smacked his arm.

"You idiot!"

"It gets better. Percy interrupted us, and she escaped when he started to yell at me." Merlin, he really needed to talk to her as soon as possible. With a few steps he was at the back door of the room from where he could get to the flat.

"Oh no, that's enough for one evening. Let her be and talk with her tomorrow." Angelina grabbed Fred by the arm and dragged him back to the party. But he wasn't in the mood anymore. He entertained the thought of leaving the party with a bottle of firewhiskey, but Angelina was watching him like a hawk. Apparently she wanted to make sure that he didn't run after Hermione.

"Hey, have you two seen Hermione?" Lavender and Ginny lurched towards Fred and Angelina, clearly boozed and in a good mood. Angelina threw Fred a warning glare.

"She went home. She said, she wasn't feeling good but you two didn't need to worry." Fred gritted his teeth but remained silent. Instead Lavender was the one who sobered up instantly and switched seamlessly in the concerned best-friend-mode. With a heavy heart Fred watched how Lavender and Ginny bid everyone goodbye to look after Hermione, leaving a worried Harry and a slightly disappointed Seamus.

 **HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Hermione was tempted to not go home to her own flat and instead to a place where nobody could find her. She wanted - _needed_ \- silence and isolation. Percy's words were ringing through her head like a catchy song.

 _What are you thinking?_

 _I thought you were in love with this girl?_

 _What are you thinking?_

 _I thought you were in love with this girl?_

Merlin, she was _sooooo_ stupid. Why did she let him kiss her? Why did she kiss him back? Why did she even sleep with him in the first place? She blamed Ginny and Lavender. Ginny had placed the stupid idea that Fred was flirting with her in her head. That's when she had started to see him as a possibility. And Lavender with her stupid suggestion to just _go with the flow_.

 _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ Hermione scolded herself while she fired her clothes, shoes and jewellery in a corner of her room. And not only that she was so stupid to fall in love with Fred against her better knowledge, now he was in love with some other woman. It had been hard enough to see him in the last weeks, but now the mere thought of seeing him made her sick. She would have to watch how he was pinning after another. Hermione cursed her stupidity again. And she cursed Fred. How dare he kiss her, when he was in love with someone else.

"Hermione?" Hermione recognised Ginny's voice and slipped a large sweater over her head before she went to the living room. Ginny and Lavender were standing - or more tried to - in front of the fireplace.

"Oh, we were so worried," slurred Ginny and then flopped ungracious on the floor, Lavender followed her example. With a twinkle in her eyes Ginny handed Hermione a bottle of firewhiskey.

"You're hiding something since I came back from the honeymoon. Now, spit it out." Shrugging Hermione took a large sip. She was already squiffy and maybe a nice little blackout was exactly what she needed.

"I'm a stupid idiot and I don't want to talk about it." Hermione took another sip and handed the bottle to Lavender, who rolled her eyes dramatically at her. Ginny meanwhile gaped at them.

"You know what's going on!" The redhead accused Lavender. "And you're not telling me?" She turned to Hermione, who instantly got a guilty conscience.

"Ginny, please-"

"Don't give me that. You're behaving odd since I came back, and you're obviously upset with something. I can see that you're not fine." Ginny's gaze demanded an answer and Hermione was just drunk, angry and hurt enough to give in. She wanted to rant to someone, to put her feelings into words.

"IsleptwithFredthenightofyourwedding!" She blurted out.

"I knew IT!" Ginny screamed and then started to giggle uncontrollably. "What's the big deal? You two were dancing around each other for weeks." Hermione decided not to answer and instead grabbed the bottle again.

"The big deal is, that Hermione told him it was a one-night thing and is miserable since then. She successfully convinced herself that Fred isn't interested in her."

"Bullshit," Ginny grinned.

"It's not. He may be interested, but only as a hook up. He kissed me again tonight." Lavender and Ginny beamed at her. "Percy interrupted us and scolded Fred for snogging me, when he's actually in love with another." For seconds there was silence.

"WHAT?!" Both women in front of Hermione yelled with a stunned expression full of anger and disbelief.

"That can't be true." Lavender murmured. "I thought for sure- he was always looking at you and trying to get close."

"BLOODY JERK! I WILL KILL HIM!" Ginny jumped up in rage and tried to walk to the fireplace, but she stumbled more than walked and Hermione pulled her back to the floor.

"No, give it a rest."

"But, but-" Ginny gaped at her. "He hurt you, right? Kissing you when he is in love with another..."

"Yes, but I'm tired and drunk and I would like to pretend that your brother didn't break my heart... Seems like I have bad luck with Weasley men." Hermione laughed a hollow and bitter laugh. Just her luck to fall in love with the older brother of the guy, who was her first heartbreak.

"I will just go to sleep and try to forget this day." Hermione faltered to her bedroom, flopped down on her bed and instantly fell into a deep and fortunately dreamless sleep.

 **HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Fred woke up when someone pulled hard and painful at the collar of his shirt. He had fallen asleep on the sofa in the living room after the party ended at five in the morning. Baffled he opened his eyes and looked into the eyes of his little sister, who glared at him murderous. She had one hand on his shirt and with the other she pressed her wand to his throat.

"Give me a good reason to not _avada_ you here and now."

"No, not _avada_ ," the ice-cold voice of Lavender proclaimed. "That would be painless, and I want him to suffer."

"Too right," Ginny nodded grim, "but I think we find some nice spells to torture him. Creativity is one thing I have in common with my dear brother here." Instantly Fred sobered up.

"And would the ladies be so kind to tell me for what reasons I deserve torture and a death sentence?" He tried to joke, but his throat felt dry and Ginny still pressed her wand to his skin.

"Hermione," his sister whispered viciously. "I want you to stay away from her as far as you can. No talking, no flirting and no kissing. You've done enough."

"Merlin, George was right. My own family really does love her more."

"Fred," Ginny's voice was sharp as a knife.

"Yeah, don't get your knickers in a twist. I'm pretty sure this is some kind of tragic misunderstanding. GEORGE!" Struggling Fred got up, shoved Ginny's wand aside and hoped that his twin wasn't too hungover. Seconds later George stumbled sleepy into the room.

"What's going on?" George rubbed his eyes and closed the door to his room softly. "You're going to wake up Angelina and I can assure you, that's not something you want to do."

"Our darling sister wants me to stay away from Hermione." Fred wanted to laugh and cry and yell in frustration, all at the same time.

"This is getting ridiculous, Fred. Go and talk to her." George grabbed Ginny by the waist. "I will explain everything to them." With a gesture George shooed Fred away. Fast, so that no one could stop him, Fred jumped into the fireplace.

 **HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Hermione was laying on her bed, awake and miserable since hours, and tried hard not to think about the party. The longer she thought about it, the more she came to the conclusion that Fred was an arse. She would hex him into oblivion the next time she saw him. She was a bit surprised that neither Ginny nor Lavender tried to drag her out of her room, but she suspected the two of them were still passed out in the living room, where Hermione had left them.

She was pondering if it was worth the risk to leave her room and get something to eat, when she heard someone call for her. She would have recognised this voice everywhere and every time. It was the voice that haunted her dreams with nice whispers, soft moans and groans. Hermione froze. What the hell was Fred doing at her flat? Why weren't Lavender and Ginny not trying to rip him in pieces? And what to do now? Play dead and hope he would leave?

Impulsively Hermione decided that yelling and screaming and hexing were an appropriate reaction. She jumped up from her bed, still only in her long jumper, and ripped the door open. Fred turned to her in surprise and a small smile, then a blush, bloomed on his face. Hermione's heart made a jump, but her temper and her mind were screaming at her to throw the bastard out.

"What do you want?" She hissed through gritted teeth. Fred frowned at her and slowly seated himself on her sofa. She made a point by standing in the door frame to her room

"I think we need to talk. Really talk. We should have done this weeks ago." Fred dragged his hands nervously through his hair and Hermione noticed that he looked awful. He was still wearing the same clothes as yesterday, his eyes were weary and his hands were shaking a bit. He looked up at her, but she didn't say a word.

"Hermione?" Fred stood up again and came to her with big, confident steps.

"Hermione, I should have told you this much sooner, so much sooner. I should have told you the night of the wedding, before- before we had sex. And I really hope it isn't too late now." Hermione wanted to scream at him to go away. To leave her alone. After what she had heard yesterday, she was sure that she wouldn't like what Fred had to say.

"Fred, we talked about it." She managed shaky.

"No, you talked. I was a coward and didn't object." Fred took a last step forward, stepping into her personal space, and stood directly in front of her. He wasn't touching her, but the closeness was unnerving.

"Fred, if this is about this girl you're in love with, I know already. I heard how Percy screamed at you."

"You heard that?" Hermione nodded, and Fred flinched. "Well, that explains why Ginny and Lavender were so blood thirsty."

"I was already asking myself where they are." Hermione murmured, and Fred smiled genuinely.

"At my flat and hearing the whole story from George. And as they are not here bothering us, I would guess that George has either tied them down or they like what they are hearing." Hermione arched an eyebrow at him, challenging him wordlessly.

"Hermione, I'm completely and utterly in love with you. I took me some time to realise it and when I did, I took my chance at the wedding. It broke my heart when you said, that you thought of our night - of us - as a one-time occasion. I drunk myself into oblivion that night, but I was still upset when you didn't show up to the Sunday lunch. And then-" He took a deep breath.

"Then Angelina found this stupid note and I wondered - or more hoped - if I still had a chance. So, I tried to win you over again. I used every chance I could get, I created chances. I was quite desperate." Fred chuckled.

"And why did Percy scold you like that, when...?" Hermione was torn. She wanted to believe him, so much. But after the last weeks she was insecure and hurt, she was afraid to trust him

"Percy only knew there was someone, but not who. Hermione, please believe me." Fred took the last step and grabbed her hands softly. "There is no other and I'm crazy for you. And I really really want to invite you for dinner." At this something deep inside of her, a tight rope that had constrained her heart since the day she had read that note, snapped and she felt herself lighten up. It was like floating. With a rushed smile she leaned forward and kissed Fred, finally the one to surprise him. But he was so much faster with his reaction and kissed her back instantly, grabbing her waist and pulling her close. Hermione could feel his fingertips dancing on her hips, before he laid one hand on her neck, stroking her cheek with his thumb. With a grin Hermione clasped her hands behind Fred's neck and twirled his soft hair between her fingers.

For a small eternity she forgot everything and everyone and the certainty, that it wasn't one-sided, made it so much better. Finally, Fred pulled away from her and laid his forehead on hers. His lips moved featherlight against hers as he whispered.

"Slow, okay? No rushing, this time we will take our time."

"Good idea," she pecked his lips. "How about delivery food and a nap? You look how I feel and I feel awfully hangover and sleep deprived."

"Yeah," Fred smiled against her lips and kissed her again. It took them almost an hour till they finally managed to order something to eat.

 **So, there it is :D I hope you liked it. Reviews please ;)**

 **I have a few more chapters and an epilogue planned and then the story will be finished. But I already have an idea for a Muggle AU.**


	18. Chapter 17 - Rather Be Dating

**To celebrate that our couple is finally together, this chapter is a bit longer. Warning: there is also a love scene at the end, so jump that if you don't want to read it. Enjoy!**

Again, Hermione was missing from the Sunday lunch, but this time Fred knew why and where she was. She had admitted to him that her Sunday shifts had been a strategy to avoid him. So theoretically Fred should have been relaxed and happy, but the knowing smirks on the faces of George, Angelina, Ginny and Lavender were unnerving. Bill and Percy were also curiously watching them, and it was only a matter of time till they caught up. Which would have been fine, but Fred had promised Hermione to deal with something first. Or more with someone.

Ron was sitting on the kitchen table without a care and no clue about the smirking of his siblings. While Harry was watching the scene puzzled, Ron was blissfully unaware. Hermione wanted to tell Ron first - even if technically half of the family already knew - so that there would be no bad feelings. She had wanted to do it herself, but Fred had convinced her that he should do it. After all Ron was his brother and Hermione had no obligation to ask Ron for permission. Fred instead was the one crossing a line with dating his baby brother's ex-girlfriend. Even if said brother had been an arse and a cheater.

So, Fred was now sitting opposite from Ron and pondered when he could grab his brother for an eye-to-eye talk. And it had to be low-key, so that his nosey mother wouldn't get wind of him and Hermione. The last thing he needed was his mother trying to meddle with his new relationship.

Fred got his chance when Ron took Rosie outside to show her the chickens. Fred followed the two with the excuse of wanting to cuddle his niece.

"Hey Ron," Fred approached him nervously. He had no idea how Ron would react. From _not caring at all_ to _having an epic temper tantrum_ everything was possible.

"Uhm, I have something to tell you and I'm not sure you will be happy about it." Ron looked confused and Fred decided that a quick approach - like ripping of a band-aid - was the best.

"I'm in love with Hermione and we are dating since yesterday. I wanted to tell you first, because- well... you know." Fred felt himself blush like an idiot, but Ron only laughed.

"So, you two finally got over whatever was keeping you apart?"

"You knew?"

"Of course, you weren't exactly coy with your flirting and Hermione was behaving terribly suspicious." A smug grin appeared on Ron's face and Fred was speechless for a moment.

"You're together now?" Fred nodded silently. "Good, I think you two are a good match."

"Wow, and I thought you would flip."

"Yeah, a few weeks ago that may have been the case. But since I talked to Hermione and we made up... that really cleared everything up and since then we are back to being just best friends, better friends than ever actually. No awkward feelings and insecurities like during school time. Besides, I'm genuinely happy with Padma."

Ron grinned an easy smile and then devoted himself to running after his little daughter, who was chasing gnomes and chickens through the garden with a maniac laugh.

 **HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Hermione was pacing through her bedroom, cluttering it with clothes on her way, and was getting more and more nervous with every second. Today was her first official date with Fred and he had insisted on keeping his plans a surprise. He had only announced that he would pick her up and that was it. _Come as you are,_ he had said. The most useless dress code ever.

Now Hermione was dismissing every outfit in her closet, because nothing seemed fitting. She wanted to be sexy and beautiful, but what if Fred had planned some ridiculous outdoor activity? So, she tried some casual outfits, but was afraid of being underdressed if they would go to a fancy restaurant. The whole problem with Fred's surprise was Fred. He was a Weasley Twin, the emblem of unpredictability, and therefore capable of absolutely everything.

With a frustrated sigh Hermione flopped down on her bed and regretted that she didn't took Lavender's offer to help her. Now her roommate was away with Parvati, Padma, Ron and Seamus and Hermione was alone with her freak-out. She was anxious and in pleasant anticipation at the same time. The thought of Fred made her stomach do crazy flips and little butterflies fluttered through her veins.

With a sigh Hermione reached for some simple, dark-blue jeans, a red blouse and a black leather jacket. A pair of flat black shoes and a bit make-up and she was finished. Now she could hopefully keep up with whatever Fred had planned. Nervously she settled down in the living room and stared at the dim glow in the fireplace.

When the fire finally flared green, she jumped up like a child on Christmas. Fred stepped out of the fire with a confident smile and a single pink gerbera daisy. He wore some simple jeans and a blue dress shirt, that made his hair glow and fitted the colour of his eyes. Hermione was already melting, when he handed her the flower.

"Hey," he grinned down at her and gave her a short, sweet kiss.

"Hey," Hermione repeated like an idiot and pulled him back to her. She kissed him longer and deeper and was proud to hear a content humming.

"Are you good with side-along?" After a short confirmation Fred pulled her close and apparated them away. They landed at a small alley somewhere in London, Hermione guessed, and Fred guided her to an ordinary apartment building. With a smirk he rang the bell.

"What-" But Hermione was already interrupted by a smart looking waiter in a suit.

"Good evening. Do you have a reservation?"

"Yes, two persons for Weasley." With a small bow the waiter stepped back und lead them the way into a cosy room.

Everything inside was either red or black. The floor was a dark wood, the tables and leather chairs were black and even the large bar was a shiny black. There was only indirect light, that was either a warm red or dim gold. Behind the bar was a large mirror and glass shelfs with countless bottles of alcohol and delicate, old cocktail glasses. Every piece of furniture, decoration and tableware appeared vintage. It was like being transported back to the 1920es and it was brilliant.

"You're table." The waiter announced and pulled the chair for Hermione first, then for Fred. There were only 10 tables in the small room and most of them were already occupied. The waiter left them the menu and Fred smiled a bit nervously.

"I hope you like it. I wasn't sure about it. First I wanted to plan something crazy and surprising, maybe bungee jumping or a midnight broom ride. But then I thought something classic might be better. And I promised you a dinner, so..." Fred chuckled a bit.

"Thank Merlin for that. I'm terribly afraid of heights and your ideas would have ended this date pretty early."

"Damn, that ruins half of my plans for future dates." A twinkle flitted through Fred's eyes. "I take it as a challenge to come up with other surprises." He winked.

After they had ordered, an easy conversation started. Hermione was amazed how simple it was to talk about almost everything with Fred. It reminded her of the fact that they had become friends first before all the flirting and emotional trouble had started. And it was wonderful to be back to those times. To just be able to talk and joke and lightly flirt with each other. It felt right, normal and good. Well, apart from the fact that Hermione was practically undressing Fred with her eyes. He looked so good in this shirt and after all the kissing and snogging in the last days she was longing for more. She wanted to feel him again.

When the food was delivered they already had reached the point where it didn't feel like a first date anymore. It was already more than that and Hermione was sure she was head over heels for the laughing ginger.

"You know, I was actually a bit jealous when Malfoy and you were so friendly." Fred smiled shyly. They had talked about Lavender's parents when the topic of Malfoy as their lawyer came up.

"Hm, I can imagine that it was confusing but no need to worry. Draco and I are on friendly terms, but he is engaged to Astoria Greengrass. And frankly I think that no matter how much he tries to change, having a relationship with a muggleborn is a bit too much for him. There were never any... vibes between us." Hermione took the last bite of her excellent pasta dish and plucked up all her Gryffindor courage.

"Perhaps this is a bad question, but- I just wondered about the women who wrote you that note." Fred blanched and began to play with his napkin.

"That- that really was unfortunate. You know, I rarely close that door when I'm alone and I didn't know that there was this note. Either way, I wasn't interested in seeing her again. I know my past _affairs_ aren't painting me in a good light, but I hope won't hold it against me."

"No, I trust you. I was just curious because this note was always in my mind the last weeks." Hermione blushed and was incredibly thankful when the waiter came. To her surprise Fred declined a dessert and asked for the bill.

"I thought we could go for a walk and grab dessert on the way." With a wink and a bow Fred offered Hermione his arm and they made their way through muggle London. It was a mild, pleasant evening and a lot of cafés, bars and street vendors were open and people frequented the streets.

From one of the vendors they bought crepes with ice cream, whipped cream and sprinkles. Altogether it was the perfect first date, the perfect evening. And Hermione didn't want it to end. They walked all the way through the city to her flat, talking and holding hands. And once in a while they would stop somewhere and snog till one of them stopped before things would get too heated.

The evening - or better the night, since it was already two in the morning - ended with them snogging on Hermione's doorstep. Fred's hands were tangled deeply in her hair and Hermione had her hands under his shirt, which she had tucked out of his trousers. Slowly Fred freed one hand and let it wander over Hermione's shoulder, her arm and stopped at her waist, where he pulled her closer to himself. At the same time, he pressed her to the door with his whole body, creating closeness and heat. Hermione felt her every nerve in her body react and she wanted nothing more than to invite Fred in. But he already pulled away.

"Sorry, I got carried away. Slow, we wanted to go slow." Fred breathed heavy. "I should go home, but I want to see you again soon."

"Yeah, definitely as soon as possible." Hermione pulled Fred back to her and kissed him firmly. She needed a few more kisses before she could let him go. Quickly the kiss turned into a deep, breath-taking snog that left Hermione with weak knees.

 **HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

A month later Hermione and Fred were almost inseparable. They met as often as possible and were undeniably in the honeymoon stage. They were still trying to be low-key and didn't want to parade their relationships. Molly and Arthur were blissfully unaware, but all Weasley siblings and their partners or spouses were informed and gave the couple a hard time. Whenever they were at a Sunday lunch all of them were dropping small hints or made inappropriate jokes, just to wind Hermione and Fred up. But it was only a small bump in Hermione's happiness, everything else was almost perfect.

After cooking together at Fred's flat the plan had been to go to the cinema. Fred was curious and excited about this muggle invention, but somehow the plan wasn't so important anymore. Instead Hermione found herself underneath Fred on the sofa, her top long gone and Fred's shirt unbuttoned.

Currently Fred was kissing a straight line from her neck to her ear, nibbling on her skin and probably leaving a few love bites. Slowly Fred's lips wandered lower to her neckline, to her breasts and to her stomach. With a moan Hermione pushed the shirt off Fred's shoulders and let her hands roam his broad back in awe. She was always delightfully surprised how soft his skin was and how good it felt to touch him, to discover him. She could spend hours stroking his body if he would let her. Another moan escaped her when Fred sucked at a soft spot right beside her belly button. Merlin, she wanted - needed - more.

"Fred, are you ho- woah!" George stumbled out of the fireplace and promptly stopped on the spot. Hermione and Fred jumped apart like some teenager, who had been caught in the act by their parents. With a massive blush Hermione grabbed her blouse and quickly tried to dress herself. It wasn't the first time George interrupted them, but never had she been half-naked meanwhile.

"Sorryyy, I just wanted to ask if you could close up tomorrow. Angelina wants me to accompany her to the bakery, choosing a cake for the wedding."

"Yeah, no problem." Fred waved his twin away.

"Brilliant!" George hopped back into the fireplace. "And by the way, nice lace, Granger." With a wink he vanished, and Hermione felt her face heat up once more.

"Urg, I'm so sorry. He's a prat." Nervously Fred took their glasses to the kitchen sink and Hermione followed him with a grin. He was still shirtless, and she quite liked that. She hugged him from behind and started to press soft kisses on his spine. Instantly goosebumps appeared and Hermione smiled while sucking on his skin to leave a revenge love bite. Fred turned hasty and claimed her lips with his and in no time the needy heat was back in Hermione's boiling blood.

"Mione, I would love to continue this, but I have to get up early. See you at the Leaky tomorrow?"

"Yeah... see you tomorrow." With last peck on the lips she snatched her jacket, handbag and shoes and stepped barefoot into the fireplace. At home Lavender welcomed her with an amused smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"Again?" Hermione only managed to roll her eyes. This encounter of Lavender and her after a date with Fred had become an annoying practice.

"Again!" She grabbed Lavender's chocolate. "I mean, is there something wrong with me? Every time we get close to it he stomps on the brakes. Tonight he more or less threw me out!" She took another bite of chocolate. "I know we wanted to go slowly, but this is ridiculous. I want it and I'm pretty sure he wants it too. Our relationship is amazing, I don't know what he's waiting for." A deep sigh escaped her.

"Perhaps you should follow the example of your dear boyfriend."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Fred was planning all kinds of schemes to win you over and seduce you, right? Who says he's the only one?" Hermione felt herself smile and her mind was already starting to plan. This could be so much fun.

 **HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Fred was having a difficult time concentrating on the conversations around him. He was sitting at a table in the _Leaky Cauldron_ with Hermione to his right and George to his left. Angelina, Lee and Alicia were opposite of them and Tom was just serving them a new round of firewhiskey and butterbeer. It was a nice evening with friends, well it could be if Fred had been able to enjoy it. Instead he was terribly distracted.

It had started when he had picked Hermione up at her flat. She hadn't been finished yet and needed help with zipping up her dress. Meanwhile he couldn't help but notice that she wasn't wearing a bra. Then Hermione had bent down to slip into her shoes and given Fred the best view on her décolleté. And that view was currently distracting him to no end. And Hermione sitting beside him, brushing him every so often, tickling him with her soft hair and leaning towards him, wasn't helping.

"Freddie, are you still with us?" George nudged him from the side and Fred noticed that the whole table was looking at him. Apparently he had missed a question directed at him.

"Sorry, I wasn't listening." He blushed and could feel Hermione giggling beside him. Her head dropped on his shoulder.

"Angelina asked when we will tell Molly and Arthur. I think we're not ready for your mother fussing over us and dropping not so subtle hints about marrying. I mean, look at Padma and Ron. She's basically trying to engage them every week."

"But that's only because they're living together," Angelina pointed out.

"Yeah, but Mum loves Hermione and wanted her as a daughter for years. She will drag those two to the altar in no time." George replied, and a livid discussion started between him and Angelina, while Lee and Alicia laughed at them. Normally Fred would have joined their friendly bickering, but right now Hermione put her hand on his knee and whispered into his ear.

"Are you okay with waiting any longer?" She asked innocently, but Fred's mind was drifting into not so innocent realms. Her breath tickled pleasantly on his skin.

"Waiting with what?" Because there were certain things he wasn't so sure he could wait any longer for.

"Telling your parents? Are you okay with waiting?" Hermione blinked up to him and bit her lip nervously. It was genuinely innocent, but at the same time so sexy. On a whim Fred leaned down and kissed her. Hermione's lips were warm and soft, and he deepened the kiss, melting them together. A faint flowery scent hit Fred's senses and instinctively he grabbed her closer. Ever since the last time he had brewed amortentia he knew, that this scent symbolised Hermione to him. It was a scent that made his heart beat faster.

"Oi!" A smack on the head disturbed their heated snogging and the rest of the table sniggered at their flushed faces.

"Try to keep your hands to yourself." Lee grinned. For the rest of the evening Fred tried to do that but found it harder with every passing minute. For some reason his self-control was at its limits tonight. The last weeks he had been able to control himself around Hermione, it wasn't easy, but doable. Now it was so much harder. Every single movement that Hermione made, every brush of her fingertips against his side, made him twitchy. By the end of the evening Fred was at his limit. When he side-along apparated Hermione to her flat, he was ready for a cold shower.

"See you at Sunday lunch tomorrow?" He asked and kissed her a fast goodbye.

"Of course," Hermione blushed. "Ehrm, before you go, can you undo my zipper, please? This thing is terribly complicated to open by myself." With a small smile she turned her back to him and Fred unzipped her dress slowly. Gulping he saw how small goosebumps appeared on Hermione's soft skin. Without thinking about it he pressed his lips on the back of her neck.

"You know, you can stay the night if you want." Hermione whispered husky.

"Mione, I don't thi-"

"Let me phrase it differently," she interrupted him. "I really want you to stay. I'm done with going slow." She turned back to look at him, clutching her dress to her chest to hold it up. The decision was very easy from that point on.

Softly they closed the door to Hermione's room behind them and warded it with locking and silencing spells. With a smug smirk Hermione let go of her dress, which pooled around her feet and left her only in her knickers and shoes. Fred stopped to breathe for a second and Hermione winked at him before she bent down to take of her shoes.

Fred took two large steps and looped his arms around Hermione, pushing her to the bed.

"I think it's time to get even." His girlfriend teased and made quick work with his shirt and jeans. Fred groaned at the skin contact and kissed Hermione hard and full of need. He could feel her moaning and humming and pressed her deeper into the mattress.

"Fred," Hermione groaned softly as he started to go down on her. He kissed and licked in turns till he reached her panties. Determined he stripped her and was about to kiss the soft flesh between her thighs, when Hermione pulled him up again and kissed him. Their tongues clashed and danced, and she tucked at his shorts. Chuckling Fred helped her.

"Eager, huh?"

"Yes," Hermione aspirated. Her hands roamed his shoulders, his back and his bum, trying to pull und drag him closer. Fred returned the favour by stroking her chest and stomach, kissing her everywhere. Hermione's hands clasped around his neck in an attempt to position him. Fred felt a burning desire in his stomach when she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Fred..." Hermione moaned, grinding against him and with a last look into her clouded eyes he eased himself into her. Fred tried to go slow, but the rhythm soon become faster and harder and made them both sweat and moan. Fred felt himself almost reach his climax and he tried to control it a bit longer. Thankfully Hermione was almost as close as him and she tightened her legs around his waist, kissing him hard as she came. Finally, Fred let go and felt pure bliss and electricity rush through him.

"Hmmm," Hermione hummed and welcomed Fred with open arms as he settled down beside her.

"You could have used magic to close and open that dress." He pecked her.

"Hm, yeah I know, but it was so much more fun that way." Hermione smiled against his lips.

"Oh? So, you were torturing me on purpose." She drew lazy circles on his skin and smiled devilish.

"Well, you needed a little shove in the right direction."

"Little witch," he growled playfully and tucked her close in his arms, kissing her good night.

 **As always, please read and review.**

 **By the war, the restaurant I described is inspired by a bar in my home town, who is also located at a apartment building and can only be accessed via reservation. It sounds exclusive, but it's really cosy and there is no dress code.**


	19. Chapter 18 - Rather Be Together

**Small addition to the time lapse: When Hermione and Fred finally get together it's the beginning of June, then you have a time jump in the last chapter to July and this chapter will also have a small time jump. Just that you know how much time is passing.**

Fred woke up the next morning with Hermione cuddled at his side, her long curls laying everywhere. She was still asleep and looked so peaceful and happy, that Fred's heart jumped a little. He turned a bit more towards Hermione and laid his arms tighter around her, closed his eyes and hoped he could fall back asleep. He wanted to have some more blissful sleep with this beautiful woman in his arms. Her warm breath tickled his neck and Fred grinned to himself.

"Mimi, you awake? Mummy said you make breakfast today." The chipper voice of Rosie pulled Fred out of his doze. He looked at the sleeping form of Hermione and sighed.

"Mione, wake up." Softly he shook Hermione awake, who grumbled at him, before she kissed him flighty.

"Five more minutes." She mumbled.

"Auntie Mimi? I want pancakes." Now Rosie was jiggling the doorknob and Fred was glad that the locking charm was still effective. Caught naked in bed by his two-year-old niece wasn't something he wanted to experience ever. But at least Hermione was now wide awake.

"You have to go." She hissed and jumped out of bed, searching for his clothes. For a moment Fred admired her naked body and wished that he could pull her back. Reluctantly he stood up.

"Why? I could help you with breakfast." He slipped into his briefs and socks and caught the jeans Hermione was throwing at him.

"Yeah, but then we will need to explain to Rosie why you're here and believe me, when she knows we can as well inform the _Daily Prophet_. This girl is such a blabbermouth, like her mother." Hermione handed him his wand and enwrapped herself in her bathrobe.

"You think she will tell my parents?" He struggled with the buttons of his shirt.

"Of course. You making breakfast with us will be so exciting for her, she will talk about nothing else later at lunch."

"Mimi?" Rosie called again, and Fred had the unpleasant thought that the girl was as persistent and annoying as her father sometimes

"I'm coming, Rosie! Go and wake your Mummy." Hermione answered and helped Fred to button his shirt.

"We could just tell your parents." She kissed him, and he pulled her closer, burying his hands in her soft hair. Merlin, he wanted her out of this robe and back to bed right now.

"Yeah, we have to anyway." He pulled her close. The idea of staying was tempting, but Fred also knew that he wasn't keen on sharing Hermione with a toddler and a smirking Lavender, who would probably be highly amused.

"But not today and not like that. My mum will have a fit when she hears I slept here." Hermione rolled her eyes but said nothing. Instead she kissed him long and needy.

"See you later." Fred pulled away and with as quiet as possible he apparated away.

 **HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

"I have to go back to work soon."

"You have almost twenty minutes left."

"But I have to- oh..." A moan escaped Hermione as Fred sucked on her pulse point.

It was the middle of August and all school children seemed to be in Weasley's Wizard Wheezes these days. Hermione and Angelina were taking turns in bringing the twins lunch and today had been her duty. The food and the break had been nice, but then George had been called back a few minutes ago. And that had brought Hermione in her current position.

She was sitting on the workbench, not far away from some shimmering potion, with Fred standing between her legs. It had started with an innocent kiss, turned into a snog and now it appeared like Fred aimed for a quickie at work. And Hermione had to admit that she wasn't completely against the idea. Her work skirt was already scooped high, almost to her hips, and Fred was stroking her naked legs and atop her panties, while he kissed her neck. Hermione was beginning to feel fuzzy and every thought of work and the dozens of children right outside became more and more unimportant. She felt the familiar, pleasant heat build-up and arched into Fred's touch.

"Fred, we need you!" George called from outside. The little bubble around Hermione and Fred burst abruptly.

"Right now?" Fred yelled back but was already kissing Hermione again. His fingers tickled her pussy deliciously. She cursed George and hooked her legs to pull Fred closer. Maybe, if they were really fast...

"Yes, now! Don't start something you can't finish over there. Well, at least not to the satisfaction of Miss Granger." Hermione could hear the dirty laugh in George's voice and reluctantly she released Fred.

"I hate my boss," Fred growled into her hair.

"You are your boss."

"FRED!"

"Apparently not," Fred helped her down from the table and to get her clothes in order, before they stepped out. The shop was brimming with people. Everywhere were children and teenagers, eager to spend their allowance, and their parents. Verity and one of the other clerks were running like chickens through the shop, levitated stock and helped the customers. George was at the till, where a large queue was waiting to pay.

"Finally!" George sighed. "Granger, if you're going to be a distraction, I fear you will have to be banned from our fine establishment." He winked at her.

"Yeah, because Angie and you never get handsy when she brings us food. At least we have the decency to wait till you're out of the room." Fred pulled Hermione at him and gave her a last lingering kiss.

"There are children present!" George teased, and a few small boys nearby made disgusted noises and joked about how annoying girls were.

"Would you like it if I were the sole owner of the shop? No more annoying twins who interrupt our togetherness. We could shag in the workroom as much and long as we want." Fred growled against her lips and Hermione grinned at him.

"Yeah, but then Angie would kill you and I'm quite attached to you."

"Finally in love with me?" His voice was light and joking, but an insecure twinkle flitted through his eyes for a short moment.

"You have some sentimental value." She gave him a peck and left the store with a nervous heartbeat. They were a couple for more than two months now, but neither had said _the_ three big words yet. Sure, Fred had said _I'm in love with you_ from time to time, but it wasn't the same. Hermione was sure what she was feeling, she just wasn't quite ready to say it yet.

 **HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH**

Fred wasn't sure why, but his niece seemed to hate him. After weeks spent with winning Rosie's little heart together with George everything had been fine the last months. The little toddler had been happily playing and joking with the twins, visited them often at the shop and liked their products. A full success. But today Rose was different.

It had started with her refusal to greet Fred with a hug like she always did. Then she had ran away whenever he was near her, hid behind Victoire or Teddy and always gave him a nasty glare. Fred was sure she wasn't afraid of him. It seemed more like she was really angry at him. That was weird, but the weirdest thing was, that it was just him. Towards George she was perfectly normal - well, after she had assured herself by checking his ears.

"Rosie!" Lavender screamed puzzled, when her daughter attacked Fred with mashed potatoes. The whole table stared at the toddler and Fred, who's half face was covered in mash.

"Rose Jean Weasley!" Everyone flinched at the angry voice of Molly Weasley. Till now his mum had always been understanding and much kinder to her grandchildren. She liked to be the loving grandmother rather than being the strict mother.

"What do you think you're doing?" All eyes were on Rosie, who's lips started to tremble slightly. Fred felt with her. Rose wasn't probably aware of what she had done and being yelled at and scolded by his mother was certainly not a pleasant experience.

"It's okay, Mum." Fred wiped the mash aside and smiled at Rosie, but she only scowled back.

"Rose, apologise!" Lavender demanded.

"No, I hate him!" Rosie declared and folded her arms defensively.

"What?" Half the table watched the girl puzzled, the other half was amused at her sincerity. Rose pouted and starred at Fred like he was the devil and something in her eyes reminded Fred oddly of Ron. Some twinkle, the features of her face, the frown. Fred couldn't put a name to it, but he had seen the very same facial expression on his younger brother.

"Why do you hate Fred?" George asked carefully, but clearly amused.

"He's stealing Mimi. I hate him." The girl starred down on her plate. With wide eyes Hermione looked at Fred. She clearly had the same thought as he. Somehow Rosie knew. They had been so careful and yet she knew. And she clearly wasn't pleased. Fred groaned as he saw the faces of his siblings and became aware of the consequences of Rose's declaration of war.

George, Ginny and Bill looked like they would explode due to their suppressed laughter. Angelina, Padma and Lavender buried their face into their hands to hide, while Fleur hid hers on Bill's shoulder. Harry, Ron, Percy and Audrey had impressively straight faces, only the corner of their mouth twitched a bit. Teddy and Victoire were staring at Rosie like she had grown a second head. Fred was only glad that Charlie wasn't there. He wouldn't have lasted a second without breaking into booming laughter. Hermione was blushing a deep red. The only ones, who looked genuinely confused, were his parents.

"What does that mean, young lady?" His mum demanded, and Fred groaned. This woman couldn't stand not knowing things.

"Auntie Mimi will go live with him and leave me. That's why I hate him."

"WHAT?" Fred flinched at the scream of his mum but was also confused.

"Rose, we have no plans to live together. Why would you think that?" Hermione tried to rescue the situation and Fred recognised how she had managed to question Rose's knowledge of their relationship without either denying nor confirming it. That appeared to side-track his parents at least.

"You are kissing and when two people kiss they live together. Like Daddy and Padma live together. And Uncle George and Auntie Angie will soon." Fred was stunned at the childish, but perfectly reasonable logic of the toddler. His skin prickled when he saw the glare of his mother.

"Frederick Gideon Weasley, are you playing around with Hermione?" She hissed viciously, and Fred could already feel the stinging hex she was thinking of sending his way.

"Molly, we're not playing around." Hermione blushed even more, and Fred grinned at her. A sly remark was laying on his tongue, but he bit it back.

"Then what is going on." His mum showed a weird mix of confused and angry and the whole table ruptured in laughter. Unfortunately, that made his mother only angrier.

"Mum, we are together, a couple, okay? No need to worry about me fooling around with your favourite." At this a huge smile appeared on his mother's face, obviously delighted by the idea of having Hermione back in the family. The rest of the lunch Fred and Hermione had to endure endless questions by his mother about their relationship and taunting comments and _I told you so_ 's from his siblings. Altogether it went really well, only Rosie wasn't happy with the situation. She sulked furthermore and retreated into a corner.

"You know, she reminds me awfully of Ron today." Ginny commented.

"Yeah, it reminds me of something too, but I can't say what." George agreed.

"Yule Ball," Harry grinned. "Ron looked exactly like that when Hermione was dancing with Krum." An overall _Ahhh_ and _Yes_ filled the room and everyone, who had been present at the Yule Ball giggled at Ron's red as beet face. Padma crinkled her nose at the memory, but also gave Ron a soft peck.

"So, Rosie is jealous of Fred?" George snickered.

"Apparently." Lavender remarked. "Maybe you two should talk to her. She seems to think that Hermione is moving out and I guess that frightens her. After all Rosie grew up with us three living together. To her it probably feels like a divorce or something like that." One glance at Hermione and Fred stood up and the two of them made their way to Rose.

"Hey Rosie," Fred pulled the girl into his lap. "You know, I'm really sad that you hate me." Rose had the decency to look a bit guilty, but she was Ron's daughter, so she also managed to glare at him.

"Rosie," Hermione soothed her. "Fred and I aren't planning to move together. You don't have to worry, okay?"

"And if we change our mind, we will tell you first." Fred offered Rose his hand to seal the deal and she took it sheepishly.

"I don't hate you, Uncle Freddie. I'm sorry." The little one whispered and Fred's heart melted away. Who could be angry at this little angel? Good thing she had inherited Lavender's good looks and only Ron's red hair.

"No problem." He assured her and lifted her up in his arms. The three of them went back to the table.

"You know, there is one good thing we learned today." Fred winked at Rosie. "That was a wicked good shot with the mash. Our little Rosie will probably be a chaser at Hogwarts with that aim."

 **HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

"Ohhhh... that's it."

"Yes!"

"Amazing!"

Ginny, Hermione and Alicia were sitting together at Madame Malkin's with chocolate cake and marvelled at Angelina. She was wearing the most beautiful dress. It wasn't white but instead the light golden colour of champagne, strapless and a tight fit at the chest and stomach. Down her waist it flowed a bit more but was still very straight and simple. The fabric was a soft glimmering silk. It complimented Angelina's dark skin perfectly, made her practically glow. She would be a radiant bride.

"I decided against a veil, but I will have a little tiara. Nothing flashy, just a bit glitter and shine." Angelina winked at them.

"Your dresses will be all white, but the cut of each is a bit different. I hope you like them." Alicia was Angelina's maid of honour and Ginny and Hermione were bridesmaids. Fred was of course George's best man and Lee a groomsman.

The women spent a relaxing afternoon searching the perfect shoes for their outfits and planning the hen party. Angelina wasn't keen on having a drunken night at bars with strippers, but she did want a nice evening. So Alicia had suggested a weekend at a spa with massages, face treatments and a sauna. It sounded heavenly and Hermione was giddy with joy. A little vacation was never a bad idea.

 **HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

"You know, we could go on a holiday if you want." Fred kissed her naked chest lingering. They were enjoying the afterglow and Hermione had just told him about the spa weekend. And Fred was a tiny bit jealous and miffed that his girlfriend would be away for two whole days.

"I mean it. Let's escape for a week, or a long weekend. A short trip." Fred kissed is way up to her neck and sniffed at her hair. Hermione had noticed that he did that often.

"What's with you and my hair? You have quite the obsession." Fred closed his eyes and buried his nose deeper in the curve of her neck.

"It smells so good. I always wanted to ask. What flower is that?"

"Lilac, it's in my shampoo."

"Lilac," Fred sighed happily. "I need to buy a bottle of that shampoo for when you're away. That or I will get an amortentia addiction."

"What?" Fred blushed beet red to the tips of his ears.

"Erm, well- it happened sometime after our first time together, probably sooner. Amortentia smells like lilac for me. Like you." He rolled himself up and hovered over Hermione with his elbows beside her head. His hands were playing with her curls. She loved it when he did that. Humming she pulled Fred down to her and kissed him. Softly and lovingly.

"My amortentia smells like gunpowder." She grinned at him. They both knew exactly what that meant, and Hermione felt like she would burst if she didn't say it. The words were tickling her tongue for some time now. Always present, they demanded to be spoken, to be said out loud. A few times she had been close to saying it, but it never was the right moment, or she chickened out. But now was perfect.

"Hermione, I love you." Fred smiled down on her, saying the words she wanted to say first.

"You prat!" She slapped him lightly and Fred's eyes widened in confusion and worry. "You stole the perfect moment. I wanted to say it!"

"Are you serious?" He chuckled at her.

"No, I'm Hermione." She stuck her tongue out to him. He rolled his eyes at her and leaned down, pressing his naked body flush against hers.

"I love you." He whispered again and kissed her at every word. With a happy sigh Hermione looped her arms around his back.

"I love you too."

 **I have one, maybe two chapters, left and the epilogue.**

 **In the next chapter I will also give a little sneak peak of my next story. Muggle AU with Fremione, but a little twist.**

 **As always: Please review!**


	20. Chapter 19 - Rather Be Marrying

**M Warning for this chapter!**

There was only one word to describe the spa weekend: fabulous!

Angelina had chosen a nice hotel with spa in London with cosy rooms, a small swimming and outdoor area on the roof deck, a sauna and different massage and beauty treatments.

One day was already over and Hermione had spent the most of it at the pool, reading and sleeping, and at the sauna. The girls had decided that everyone was free to do what they wanted during the day and only the mealtimes would be shared. Angelina and Ginny had used the pool fully, swimming the whole day, while Lavender had vanished to test every possible beauty treatment. Katie and Leanne had decided for a couple massage and Alicia had tested a bit of everything. The next day Hermione wanted to try out a massage herself.

"This was such a good idea, Angie." Lavender sighed relaxed and all women nodded in appreciation. They sat together at dinner in the hotel and had just finished to recommend the different spa offers to each other.

"Yeah, it is really nice to just have a lazy weekend once in a while. I think, I haven't been this relaxed ever." Hermione agreed with Lavender. The two of them always tried to give each other time to rest, but with Rosie and work it wasn't easy. With Ron and the Weasley's as a help it had definitely become better.

"And I thought Fred would help you to relax." Alicia chuckled, and the rest laughed as Hermione blushed.

"Is he?" Katie inquired. "I was always curious whether Fred keeps what he promises."

"Well, I don't know about that, but at least he tries it frequently." Angelina joked and the which table _ohhh_ 'd. Hermione felt herself get hot with embarrassment and hid her face in her hands.

"Angie..." She murmured.

"What? It's true. George is constantly complaining about how often he walks in on you two. Says he can't wait to move out."

"Kettle calling the pot black." Alicia coughed under her hand.

"Yeah," Katie snickered. "Angie and George had their shagging-like-rabbits-stage during their 7th year." She explained to Hermione and Lavender. "Two minutes alone and the two would be naked, didn't even matter where and when." Now it was Angelina's turn to blush a little, but she didn't seem nearly as sheepish as Hermione.

"The team walked in on them shagging in the changing rooms of the Quidditch pitch more than once." Alicia grimaced.

"Urg, I remember that. They managed that even tough George had been banned from the team." Ginny gagged. "Top five of the things I didn't want to know about my brothers."

"What are the other four?" Lavender asked smirking and Ginny shuddered visibly.

"I don't want to talk about it. Let's just say, walking in on Angie and George is only number five." The whole table laughed at Ginny's pale and disgusted face as she took a quick sip from her elf-made vine.

"So, Hermione, back to the main topic." Katie grinned, and Alicia's eyes flashed amused. "Does Fred keep his promise? You know, the great Casanova?"

"Well- erm, wouldn't you know that from his former... I mean, that's how he got the reputation, right?"

"Nah, Fred never got involved with girls of our own circle of friends. So, all we ever heard we're rumours and of course we witnessed some smooth pick-ups." Katie explained, and Hermione felt her heart drop a bit. She trusted Fred, but she didn't like his _reputation_ as a lover. Frankly, it made her jealous and she didn't like being jealous, because she knew it was stupid and unnecessary.

"So, none of you ever...?" Hermione asked shyly in the general direction of Alicia, Katie and Leanne. She knew Angelina never had done more with Fred than dancing, but the others were a mystery. Sure, Alicia and Lee were a couple for quite some time and Katie and Leanne were playing for the other team, but who knew? Fred had already been a womaniser back in school.

"Oh Merlin, no!" Alicia crinkled her nose and Katie mimicked her.

"Not quite my type, bit too masculine." Leanne winked.

"Like I said," Katie reassured her. "Fred never mingled with friends, nothing too close to home."

"Thank Merlin," Hermione smiled uncertain.

"Now, Granger, dirty details please." Katie leaned forward curiously, and Hermione sensed that there was no escaping this topic.

"Erm, well- All that practice pays of and that's all I'm saying." Hermione managed to say with a hot face.

"What? No! We have you and Angie here. We can finally find out if Fred and George really are _identical_." Katie waggled her eyebrows. Hermione looked at Angelina, who mirrored her feelings perfectly. Pure horror. Never ever would they have this conversation. Hermione liked that Fred and George were completely different people to her. It made the whole identical twins thing easier. She reckoned Angelina had a similar stance.

"No way," Hermione and Angelina exclaimed simultaneously.

"I second that," Ginny said a bit too loud. After that the conversation topic was thankfully changed and the women spent a lazy evening with booze and gossip in the large suite they had booked.

 **HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Fred and George were using the absence of their girlfriend and fiancée by moving George's stuff into the new house. George and Angelina had bought a nice house, not far away from Bill and Fleur, with two storeys and four bedrooms, a big garden and a direct access to the shore. Most of the furniture was already at the house, but George's personal stuff needed to be moved.

The twins had spent most of the weekend with packing everything in boxes, transporting it through the floo and unpacking. Granted, they could have been faster, but they did goof around the whole time and tried to prank each other for old times' sake. At Sunday afternoon - their mum had sent lunch with the floo - they were knackered.

"That's it. The end of an era. The Weasley Twins no longer living together." Fred cried theatrically, while George handed him a butterbeer.

"Don't be so dramatic. You're probably delighted that you can shag Granger now whenever and wherever you want in the flat."

"Good point. Glad you're finally gone." They jolted their bottles and flopped down on the lawn in front of the house.

"But seriously, this is it. We will no longer live together."

"Don't worry, I will disturb your peace and quiet so often, you will probably glue me to this house with a sticking spell."

"Pah, Angelina will be so annoyed with you, she will pay me to take you back."

"Sounds about right." George nodded.

"So, stag party next week. Any special wishes?" Fred grinned, and George mirrored him perfectly. He knew, in moments like that they were still looking identical.

"No, you have free reign. Just don't get me into trouble with Angie."

"That eliminates half of my ideas. But fear not, we will celebrate your upcoming nuptials properly." Fred emptied his bottle.

"Well, if you say it like that, I'm absolutely sure you will find a way to make Angelina rip my balls off." George groaned amused.

 **HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Fred woke up and his head felt like it was about to explode. Or maybe it already had exploded. Maybe that was why he felt like a zombie. His head pounded heavy and painful, sunlight seemed to torture his eyes and every sound felt like a dragon was roaring right beside his ears. He felt like shit.

"Morning sunshine." Someone lilted, but Fred was too tired and in pain to react.

"I have coffee and a few potions for you. So, rise and shine." Fred groaned and opened his eyes slowly. The blurred shape of a woman was leaning over him and for a moment Fred's heart stopped. A cold and frightful feeling clutched his heart, his stomach and his lungs. A foreign woman in his flat. Was he even at his own flat? He couldn't have done something stupid, could he? Merlin, he knew he could never forgive himself if he cheated on Hermione.

Against his painful head and the feeling of dizziness he pushed himself up and tried to clear his head. Reluctantly he took the hangover potion and swallowed it in one go.

Bit by bit the memories of the last night came back. George's stag party at this amazing muggle gentleman's club. They had eaten the best steaks ever and drunk so much whiskey, that the waiter had brought the alcohol in bottles to their table instead of glasses.

Fred looked around and realised that he was in his own flat. He was on one sofa in the living room and George was on the second. Lee slept in the small armchair, while Ron, Charlie and Harry were sprawled out on the floor. The woman, he identified as Lavender. She was trying to wake up everyone and forced potions into their hands and throats.

"Morning," Lavender grinned. "Bill flooed your mum and told us that you might need some help. Hermione, Ginny and the rest of the family are busy with helping Angelina and the last preparations." Fred vaguely remembered that Bill had left early to be home with the pregnant Fleur.

"Percy apparated home." Padma announced while she strolled into the room. "Never would have thought that he would ever drink so much. Oh, morning." She smiled as she saw that Fred was awake.

"Two down, just five more." Lavender sighed. "Fred, go ahead and get ready while we wake the sleeping dead." With a grunt - that was all he could manage - he stood up and made his way to his room. The last thing he saw was, how Padma nudged Ron in the rips with her foot to wake him, and how Lavender used _aquamenti_ on George.

Half an hour later Fred emerged from his from room. Freshly showered and in his dashing, blue dress robes he entered the kitchen and thankfully accepted a plate of food from Lavender. Charlie and Lee were already sitting at the table, but both were still in the clothes of the last night and looked crumbled.

"The wedding is in two hours and Molly wants you all there at least an hour early. Fred, the groom is your responsibility. Lee, Alicia sent your robes over so you don't have to go home. Padma and Ron are already at home and I have to pick up Rosie." Lavender waved them goodbye and vanished in the green floo fire.

"Whose dumb idea was it to have the stag party the night before the wedding?" George strolled into the kitchen and Fred noticed thankfully that his twin was already showered and reasonably fit.

"Yours," he handed his twin breakfast. "You wanted to celebrate the last day as a bachelor on the actual _last day_ , remember?"

"Urg, I'm an idiot."

"Not even married and already wiser." Charlie laughed tiredly. "Well, I'm going to the Burrow to change. See you at the wedding, younglings." Charlie clasped George on the back and vanished.

"So, Georgie, last chance to run away. I'm sure we can find a nice place somewhere at the north pole where Angelina won't find you." Lee joked while handing the twins coffee.

"Impossible, she will hunt me down everywhere."

"Nervous?" Fred asked curiously. His twin seemed at ease and happy, apart from being hangover of course.

"Nah, impatient." George grinned brightly.

 **HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

"This is such a bad idea," Hermione groaned and she could feel Fred's laughter roll through his chest.

"Yeah, you keep saying that, love." He sealed her protest with his lips and continued his fast pace.

They were at a small cloakroom, one that was thankfully not in use today. Fred had Hermione pressed hard against the wall, her dress was shoved to her waist and her knickers were somewhere in the dark room. Fred's trousers and briefs were pooled around his feet, Hermione's legs entwined firmly around him. Her hands were clawing desperately at his back through his shirt and jacket as she was trying to steady herself.

"Such a bad idea," Hermione moaned again, when he released her lips. Another wave of laughter from Fred vibrated through Hermione's chest. He grabbed a bit harder at her bum to hold her up as he pushed in and pulled out of her.

"Ohhh..." Another loud groan escaped her due to the wonderful friction.

"Hush, love. I think we forgot the silencing spell." Fred whispered and then nibbled at her earlobe.

"Bad idea, really bad." Hermione felt herself rush closer and closer to her climax. Her head rolled back against the wall and her legs shuddered as she came. Suddenly she felt Fred's lips on hers, swallowing her ecstatic moan. After almost four months together he had become quite good at sensing her orgasm. With a grunt Fred followed after her. Trembling and out of breath they both stared at each other for a moment, forehead against forehead, just breathing and soft kisses. Then Fred let Hermione down on the floor carefully.

"Do you see my knickers?" Hermione asked while she casted a quick _lumos_. Fred pulled his trousers up and pecked her on the lips, while he handed her the panties. After they casted a few cleaning spells - Hermione hoped it was enough to conceal their activities - they strolled back hand in hand to the hall of the wedding location.

George and Angelina had decided to marry at a wizard hotel at the shore of Lake Windermere. The lake view and the nice September sun were the perfect setting for a wedding and the reception was taking place at a dining hall with big windows, that offered access to the garden and lake. The dinner had already been served and the guests split between the tables, the dance floor and the outdoor area. Everywhere were laughing, dancing and drinking people.

"Told you so. Nobody realised we were gone." Fred smirked mischievously and tried to pull her to the dance floor.

"Not so fast, Mister Best Man." Angelina and George appeared behind them.

"You better hope a get a niece or nephew out of this." George grinned at them and Hermione blushed bright red.

" _Told you so._ " She stage-whispered at Fred and the bridal pair snickered good-naturedly.

"Come Freddie, you owe me a dance." Without further ado Angelina dragged Fred to the dance floor, waving at Hermione with a grin.

"During my wedding, Granger? Really?" George shoved her playfully.

"Blame your twin, he persuaded me."

"And he will blame you, I guess?"

"Nah, he blames your wife for choosing this dress." Hermione winked and George let out a loud snort. Hermione was wearing a tight, white Etui dress with golden high heels and a golden belt. The neckline of the dress was daring and the straps small. Fred hadn't been able to keep his hands off her since the moment the ceremony had ended.

"Keep me company, Granger?" George winked at Hermione, offered her his arm and guided her to the bar. They ordered drinks and escaped to a small corner table.

"Sorry, I would ask you to dance, but my feet are killing me. I don't know how Angie does it in those heels."

"She wears flats." Hermione revealed with a wink. "We bought two pairs and I'm sure she changed the shoes right after your first official dance."

"Treason! The wife is cheating." George laughed with his gaze fixed at Angelina and Fred. The long dress was concealing her feet, but as the two twirled George and Hermione got a good look at Angelina's indeed flat shoes. Hermione watched George while he watched his wife and twin. His face radiated pure happiness. Fred and Angelina danced wildly and free, similar to the Yule Ball, and Hermione smiled involuntary at the sight.

"You two really are head over heels for each other, aren't you?" Hermione asked and George smiled at her. A warm, brotherly smile.

"Yeah, always have been." He smiled sappy and Hermione was jealous of Angelina for a moment.

"The way you look at her. It's the same way Harry looks at Ginny. It's really sweet." George tilted his head and examined her curiously.

"I know what you mean. He looks at you the same. Fred, I mean. I guess you don't see it yourself, but whenever he thinks nobody is watching him, he looks at you exactly like that. Like my dad looks at my mum."

"That is..." Hermione became suddenly very shy and fidgeted in her seat. She had no idea what to answer. She knew Fred loved her, he said so and she could see and feel it in his actions. But talking about it with George seemed so _intimate_. They were twins, they knew each other better than themselves. Talking about it with George felt like sniffing into Fred's most personal secrets.

"George, take your wife back. She's terribly exhausting." Fred walked over to them with an eye rolling Angelina on his arm.

"May I ask for this dance, my love." Fred offered Hermione his hand and let herself be pulled away by him, glad to escape the conversation with George.

A slow song started and carefully Fred took Hermione in his arms while she clasped her arms around his neck. She instantly felt safe and loved, softly she leaned her head on Fred's shoulder and closed her eyes.

"This reminds me of Harry's and Ginny's wedding." Fred murmured and Hermione hummed softly in approval. That night seemed like an eternity ago. Their first kiss, their first night together. In retrospective she was glad it had been like that. Sure, it had been painful and stressful, but it had also brought them together.

"I remember, I said at Bill's wedding that I don't want all this nonsense, but I think I changed my mind. As long as mum isn't trying to control and perfect everything, it is quite nice. So, a wedding in the Burrow is definitely out of question." Fred whispered into her hair, that was freely flowing over her shoulders.

"Sounds reasonable." Hermione murmured back, her eyes still closed and enjoying the moment.

"So, you're saying Yes?" Fred asked. His voice was light and joking, but Hermione's eyes snapped open. His mouth smiled a teasing grin, but his eyes had a waiting gaze.

"That depends. Are you proposing?" She asked back, carefully trying to maintain a similar joking tone, but her heart beat nervously.

"Well, do you want me to?" He leaned down and kissed her elusive.

"Fred..." Hermione warned him.

"Don't worry, love. I'm not proposing." He kissed her again. This time longer and with tongue. Reluctantly they pulled back when people around them began to giggle and whistle.

"Yet." Fred whispered so quietly, she almost missed it.

 **That was the new chapter. Only one more and the story is finished.**

 **As promised, the abstract of my new story. I think I will name it** ** _Adore you._**

Ron Weasley wakes up at the hospital one day with a memory loss of almost four years. He's now a university student, lives together with his best friend and little sister and apparently he's quite a ladies' man. Sounds like the perfect life, but there is only one catch. According to Harry and his siblings, he is no longer friends with Hermione Granger and no one wants to tell him why. So, Ron starts to rediscover his past and tries to reconnect with Hermione.

 **You see, I have a thing for time lapse stories and reunions. The story will be a Fremione Muggle AU and will be told from multiple perspective. After the first chapters of _Rather be_ I'm quite excited to write something with twists and turns, to lead my readers up the wrong path. I have almost half of the story already planned out.**

 **Let me know what you think of this idea.**


	21. Chapter 20 - Rather Be Celebrating

Hermione walked out of the fireplace in Fred's flat, that he had now all two himself, and searched for her boyfriend. He had asked her to come after work, so that they could go and have a fancy dinner. It was Hermione's birthday and she planned to spend the whole evening with Fred.

She had had a nice birthday breakfast with Lavender and Rosie and lunch with Harry, Ginny and Ron. Hermione smiled as she remembered the gifts she had gotten. A sweet, self-made picture and flowers from Rose, a new dress from Lavender, lingerie - that made Hermione blush furiously - from Ginny and books and chocolate from Harry and Ron. A small birthday party at the Burrow was planned for the next Sunday in two days.

Leisurely Hermione strolled through the flat searching for her boyfriend, but he was nowhere in sight. She checked her watch and noticed that is was only a few minutes after closure time. Quickly she made her way down to the shop to surprise Fred. He probably thought she would come later.

Hermione entered the work room, crossed the storage room and went into the already dark and empty shop. With a huff she called for Fred but got no answer. Where was the guy?

"Mione? You're early. I'm up here." She heard Fred from somewhere of the first floor and followed his voice.

"Fred, where are yo-"

"SURPRISE!" Hermione froze in shock as nearly thirty people jumped forth from behind the shelves. Everyone was there. Molly and Arthur, all of Fred's siblings, except for Charlie, Fleur with Victoire, Harry with Teddy, Angelina, Audrey, Padma and Parvati, Lavender with Rosie, and Seamus suspiciously close by, Dean, Luna with her new boyfriend Rolf Scamander, Neville and Hannah Abbott, Alicia and Lee, Katie and Leanne and to her complete surprise her parents. Hermione stared in amazement at the assembled pack of people she held dearly and her most loved ones and then she started to cry. Wordless she jumped into the arms of her parents. She hadn't seen them since her departure from Australia. One after one everyone congratulated her and Hermione was simply overwhelmed by all the attention, gifts and well wishes. Last in line was Fred, who smirked at her.

"Surprised?" He kissed her softly.

"You invited my parents?" She hugged him tightly.

"Well, Lavender did-"

"You threw me a party." She interrupted him

"Caught up on that, have you?" Fred chuckled.

"I hate surprises."

"I know."

"It's wonderful. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Happy birthday, love."

"That's the best gift ever."

"Silly, this isn't your gift. But you will have to wait till tomorrow." Fred leaned down and kissed her again. Needless to say, that Fred charmed and chatted his way into the hearts of Hermione's parents in no time.

 **HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

"Wow! Best. Gift. Ever." Hermione sighed happily. Fred stood behind her, his arms tightly around her waist, circling his thumbs over her stomach.

They were in Wigtown, a small village in Scotland, famous for its many bookshops and the annual book festival. The festival was held in late September and therefore the perfect short trip - three days and two nights - for his little bookworm. Fred had been overjoyed when the clerk in the muggle travel agency had told him about this small, but famous and well-planned festival.

Now Hermione was standing in the middle of the road and stared with wide eyes at the open shops, the many people and the programme flyer in her hand. Fred knew it would probably be a long weekend for him, he had no clue about muggle literature, but it was worth it. Angelina's hen party at the spa had planted the idea of a short trip firmly in his head and if he had to be honest, then this trip was more a gift to himself than to Hermione.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." Hermione pecked him at every word and he smiled against her lips. It was worth it, no matter how many boring literature discussions he had to attend.

In the end they spent the most time in the bookshops, Hermione browsing the shelves and Fred getting to know the classics of British muggle literature. They spent a lot of time roaming the village, drinking coffee and eating cake in beautiful little cafés and just enjoying the September sun. And of course, they spent a fair amount of time in their hotel room. It as a perfect short trip and Fred was already planning when they could have the next.

 **HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Lavender, Padma and Ginny were sitting in the living room while Hermione uncorked the wine and levitated a tray with snacks behind her. They had decided that it was time for a girl's night. The other _Weasley women_ , how they called the little group, had also been invited, but Angelina was on a late honeymoon with George, Fleur was too tired because of her pregnancy and Audrey was away on a business trip.

"Ladies, wine and the best muggle snacks." Hermione flopped down on the fluffy rug in front of the two sofas and handed everyone a glass. For a while they chatted and gossiped, but then a large owl suddenly scratched at the window. Confused Ginny opened and let the owl in, who dropped a large bouquet of beautiful pink roses and lavender.

"Fred sends you flowers?" Padma shrieked excited.

"Hm, I don't think so." Hermione took the bouquet from Ginny and searched for a card or note. When she found it, only one word was written there - _please_ -, she passed it wordlessly to Lavender. Lavender stared at the note and the bouquet with wide eyes and flushed bright red.

"What's going on?" Ginny and Padma inquired. Hermione knew that Lavender had told no one.

"Lavender has an admirer, who asked her for a date." Hermione grinned and Lavender shot her an evil glare.

"And I said no. So, no need to discuss it further. He's just stubborn." She looked at the bouquet like it was the most offending thing in the world.

"Who is it?"

"Why did you say no?"

Padma and Ginny asked at the same time. Lavender only scowled.

"Come on, tell them. Sooner or later they find out." Hermione nudged her blonde friend.

"Fine," Lavender sighed. "It's Seamus. He asked me out and I said no."

"Why? You like him." Ginny stated.

"I- I just- I don't think it's a good idea. I have Rosie to consider and all that. I never introduced one of my dates to her and she already knows Seamus. If it doesn't work..." Lavender had a sorrowful expression on her face and Hermione pitied her roommate.

"But that's the point, isn't it? Seamus knows Rosie, he knows you're a single mom. He wouldn't ask if he wasn't serious." Ginny demurred.

"Lavender, I know what you're thinking or better I know how Seamus feels. When you came back with Rosie, we talked and fought for days. Ron was angry, but he also wanted to be a good father and I wanted to help him. I didn't want to be left out. And Ron was- he was so anxious to introduce me to Rosie after they had built a relationship. He was afraid she wouldn't like me or I wouldn't like her. But in the end Rosie was good, you know that the best. She didn't grow up conventional, so I think you are worrying without reason."

"She's right. Plus, you don't have to tell Rosie right away. You can have a few dates, test the water, and then think about it. Talk about it with Seamus, about your fears." Hermione tried to sway Lavender. She knew her friend liked their fellow Gryffindor very much. And Seamus was trying to convince Lavender since Hermione's surprise party. But the blonde was stubborn and Hermione guessed that it would take another few weeks for her to decide.

So, they changed the topic, but Hermione saw how Lavender eyed the bouquet with a thoughtful gaze.

 **HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

The mood of the 'party' was solemn, but also quiet and a bit doleful. They were celebrating Halloween, but mainly they were celebrating the anniversary of the death of Lily and James Potter. And in the broadest sense they were also remembering all the others they lost during the last years. They mourned Sirius and Remus and Tonks by telling stories about them to little Teddy, who was listening with wide eyes in the lap of his grandmother Andromeda. They mourned Mad-Eye Moody and Ted Tonks, Colin Creevy, Dumbledore, Snape and Dobby. The anniversary of the battle of Hogwarts was also an important day of remembrance, but it was a public day. With speeches from the minister, pledges to never repeat past mistakes and countless official events Harry had to attend. So, Halloween had become the day family and friends mourned together. The last years Hermione had pushed all of this aside, blocked the grieve out, so now was the first time after the war she was allowing herself to remember all of that.

Hermione pressed herself tightly to Fred the whole evening. The thought of him almost dying during the war made her heart heavy and more than once this evening she caught herself with dark thoughts of a life without him. Memories of Fred lying on the ground in Hogwarts, seemingly dead, crushed under this wall flashed through her mind. Memories of Fred at the hospital bed, pale and sleeping for weeks.

She managed to overthink it so much that she got herself in quite a state and clutched at her boyfriend desperately. She knew the small scars on his chest perfectly, the reminders of the wall that almost ended his young life. How often had she traced the fine lines and thought that they made Fred only more beautiful? Showed how brave he had been. But now she almost hated these scars.

After the party Hermione went home with Fred to his flat and fell down on his bed in tears. Sobbing she explained her confused boyfriend what had been on her mind the whole day. Then she stripped him off his shirt and stared viciously at the damn scars on his freckled skin.

"I hate what these scars represent." She murmured.

"George said the same when I was released from the hospital. He wouldn't let me be alone for more than five minutes. Annoyed the heck out of me and Angelina. You know what I told him?"

"What?" Hermione asked, still a bit drained.

"These scars remind me that I'm alive. I survived. So, please don't be so upset. That's not very rational, love. It was years ago and I'm fine." Fred chuckled and pressed his lips softly to her neck.

"Instead, let's celebrate life." His lips wandered deeper to her chest and they did what he suggested. Celebrating life.

 **HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Fred felt and heard the satisfying crunching of bones and a hot pain shot through his hand. But that was nothing against the visibly broken nose of his opponent. With a dark grin he looked down on Cormac McLaggen, who was on his knees and pressed both hands on his bloody face. George was standing beside Fred with an equally dark expression, but Fred knew his twin was ready to stop him any minute. Ron and Harry were behind them and neither had intervened. The two aurors looked way too satisfied.

"Are you out of your mind?" Hermione ran towards them, her eyes flashing with rage, and instantly Fred had the need to take a step back. His girlfriend looked murderous and it reminded him oddly of her days as a prefect, when she had scolded him and George for their products and testing methods. He didn't fancy a repeat of that.

"Mione," he started, but was cut short when she knelt down beside McLaggen.

"Let me see." Hermione demanded and started to clean the blood away with her wand.

"Episkey." She muttered and cleaned the rest of McLaggen's face. Fred felt his blood boil as he saw how she repaired, or better _destroyed_ , his hard work.

"Not a word," she hissed at him, what only made Fred more furious. With a hard grab Hermione pulled Fred to the floo of the _Leaky Cauldron_ and flooed them to his flat.

"What the heck was that?" Hermione demanded the moment they stumbled out of the fireplace.

"What did it look like? I socked McLaggen one!" Fred tried very hard not to yell at her. Why had she had to heal that damn arse?

"I saw that! Why did you attack him?" Fred could see how her hair crackled with anger and he felt himself grow angrier with every minute.

"He was- he was saying- He annoyed me!" He pressed through gritted teeth.

"HE ANNOYED YOU?" Hermione now yelled.

"YES!" Fred yelled right back. "And you made me look like an idiot for running to his side and healing him. Why did you do that?"

"I'm a healer! That's what I do. It wasn't my intention to make you look like an idiot." She answered and folded her arms defensively.

"Well, you did. My own girlfriend helping the guy who- who I had an argument with and dragging me home like a little boy."

"Would you have preferred to have this fight at the pub?" Hermione arched her brow.

"I would have preferred it if you had been on my side!"

"You-" Hermione stared at him agape. "I think it's better when I go home." She hissed at him and then stomped into the floo. Before Fred could stop her, she vanished in the green flames. That was the moment it hit Fred. They were actually fighting, for the first time ever. And over something so stupid. Groaning he flopped down on the sofa.

The next morning Fred was staring holes into the workbench. George had already thrown him out of the shop, calling him useless, and now Fred was butchering up every potion he tried.

"Hey." He turned so fast that he almost strained his neck. In the doorframe stood Hermione with an insecure smile.

"Harry and Ron told me what McLaggen said to you yesterday." She blurted out. "Fred, I'm sorry for fighting and being angry at you, but I'm perfectly capable to handle something like that myself. Next time just tell me and I will sock him one. I'm quite good at that, ask Harry, Ron and Draco." She chuckled a bit, but Fred recognised how unsure she was. He cursed himself. With a few large steps he was by her side and hugged her fiercely.

"I'm so sorry. I was angry at McLaggen and- and I shouldn't have been angry at you. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," she smiled tentatively and kissed him.

"How is your hand?" Fred showed her his bruised and cracked open knuckles and with a timid smile Hermione healed him.

"I should have done that first yesterday." Hermione tiptoed and leaned up to him, kissing him urgently. Eagerly Fred welcomed her lips and pried them open. And so, followed after their first fight their first celebration of reconciliation. And this time George didn't interrupt them in the workroom.

 **HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

"Happy anniversary, love." Fred kissed her awake.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked tired.

"Today we are together for half a year." He kissed her again, trying to motivate her for some morning activity.

"An anniversary means it has to be annual, not half-yearly."

"Happy semi-anniversary?" He tried again and this time she reciprocated his kiss.

"Hmmmm... Fred.." She moaned and Fred took it as encouragement to go on with his ministrations of her body. Slowly his hand made its way to her pussy, but she stopped him halfway.

"Fred, I have to go. I have to be home before Rosie wakes up." With a groan he let her go. Since Rose had vocalised her fear of Hermione moving out, they had tried to maintain a sense of normality for the toddler. That meant Hermione was home for breakfast and dinner at least half of the week and the remaining days were spilt between Fred staying at hers and she staying at his. It was exhausting and annoying.

"Move in with me." He said on a whim.

"What?"

"Move in."

"And Rosie? She will be devastated when I move out. You saw how she was last time."

"I know, but I have two empty bedrooms here. Rosie can have one and Lavender can bring her whenever she wants to. And isn't it high time that Ron takes over your place? I mean, he should do all that co-parenting, right?"

"I don't think Rose will like that."

"Yeah, but how long do you want to let a two-year-old dictate your life. Merlin, she's Ron's daughter. If she inherited his stubbornness, she will probably be jealous at me her whole life."

"I know, it's just- Don't you think it's too soon?"

"I didn't say move in tomorrow, just- just think about it. I will convince Rosie."

"Okay, I will think about it." Hermione kissed him goodbye and left Fred with scheming how he could convince his little niece to let her favourite aunt go.

 **So, I have a problem. I had the end of the story all planned out but the longer I work on it, the more ideas I get. So, I made a new plan. I will end the story now but with a different ending, one that will allow me to write a sequel one day. For now, I have to write this other story and get it out of my head, then I can work on the sequel.**


	22. Epilogue - No Place I'd Rather Be

**The title of the story was inspired by the song _Rather Be_ from _Clean Bandit_**.

It was Christmas morning and Hermione woke up when Fred buried his nose deep into her curls. They had had a wonderful evening and spent the night at her flat with a really strong silencing charm in place. It had been their own little Christmas celebration, but for the morning Hermione wanted to be home. Lavender, Rosie and she had their own Christmas traditions, which included a large breakfast in front of the tree.

"Mimi? Uncle Freddie?" Rose called excited. She had gotten used to the fact that Fred was over a few nights of the week and seemed to like it. Ron was even a bit jealous at that.

"Mummy says I can open one present before we go to Grandma and Grandpa." Sleepy Fred cracked his eyes open beside her and pulled her close to him.

"Give us ten minutes, Rosie." He called and they could hear little feet shuffling away.

"Merry Christmas, love." He murmured into her ear and goose bumps broke out all over her skin.

"Merry Christmas, Freddie." They used the stolen minutes till Rose would inevitably come back for them to kiss and cuddle and enjoy the warmth of each other. After twenty minutes and two disruptions from Rosie they emerged from the bedroom. Lavender had already prepared the breakfast and they settled in front of the tree.

"Okay, which one do you want to open?" Lavender asked and tentatively the little girl reached for a big package. With glee she ripped the paper open and a large picture book appeared. It was of course from Hermione and Rosie squeaked as she hugged her. Then the little one surprised everyone by picking up a second package and handing it to Hermione.

"This is for you, Mimi. Open it." Rose eyed her excited. Curious and a bit puzzled Hermione took the package. It was only as big as palm of her hand and neatly wrapped. Too neatly. Hermione glanced up to Fred, who fidgeted in his seat. Rose looked excited between her and Fred. Suddenly her heart dropped to her stomach.

 _Yet,_ he had said at George's and Angelina's wedding.

The box was the perfect size for a ring and Hermione wasn't sure if she was ready for that. She took a deep breath, ripped the wrapping paper apart and opened the lid. There, in the middle of a mini red velvet cushion laid a twinkling silver key. Confused she looked up and met the smirking face of Fred, who nodded at Rose. The girl jumped up and down and grinned at Hermione.

"What do you say, Mimi? Are you moving in with Uncle Fred?"

"What- well..." Hermione blinked at Fred. "And you are okay with that?" She asked Rose, but the toddler only nodded like a lunatic. What the hell had Fred told her?

"Come Rosie, we need to get ready. Hermione and Fred will tell you later, okay?" Reluctantly Rosie left with her mother and Hermione shot Lavender a thankful look.

"So-" Fred started.

"How the hell did you convince Rosie?" She blurted out, and Fred shook his head and laughed at her.

"Well, I had a long talk with Rosie about what a big girl she already is and how proud I am. I told her how much I love her Auntie and that you wouldn't want to live with me as long as Rosie is a small girl. And then this little angel offered me her help. Said she was all grown-up." Fred smirked smugly.

"So, you outsmarted a two-year-old. Congratulations." Hermione laughed and took the key out of the box. "For a moment I thought you would propose."

"Yeah, that was the goal, wanted to scare you a bit. Have to keep you on your toes." He winked. "It's a bit soon for a proposal and when I do it, love, it will absolutely take you by surprise."

"I hope so." Hermione leaned over. "I would love to move in with you, on one condition."

"Condition?" He tilted his head curiously.

"You have to tell your mum." She pecked his lips with a sweet smile and then laughed at his scared face. His mum would surely be furious to have another son living in sin.

 **So that was** ** _Rather Be_** **. I hope you enjoyed it. I plan to write a sequel one day, but I don't know when. First I will write my Muggle AU.**

 **I also plan to write a** ** _Missing Moments_** **Collection of** ** _Rather Be._** **I take wishes for that one, just write in the reviews. For example, I plan a chapter of George's proposal to Angelina.**


End file.
